Bajo el Sol Griego
by luxy1985
Summary: ¿Qué hacía la foto de su becaria en la página web de una agencia de señoritas de compañía? Serena se indignó cuando Dar, su intransigente jefe, se enfrentó a ella. No tenía ni idea de que su foto aparecía en Internet. Pero el cheque que él había dado había sido cobrado y reclamaba sus servicios, que incluían un fin de semana en Grecia… a solas con ella.
1. Argumento

**Les traigo la tercera historia, es la historia de la otra gemela, los personajes serán los mismos que en la historia anterior, excepto claro que ahora Mina es Serena y Serena es Mina, ****espero que esta historia también les guste, ********y como siempre para evitar malos entendidos, aclaro que ni la historia, ni los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenecen, la historia, es de la escritora Lynne Graham y los personajes de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los adaptó sin fines de lucro, promoción, ni nada por el estilo, ok?, bueno un besito de chocolate para todas, ISA XD**

Bajo el Sol Griego

Lynne Graham

Argumento

La irresistible atracción que sentía por su jefe hizo que se dejara seducir por él

¿Qué hacía la foto de su becaria en la página web de una agencia de señoritas de compañía? Dar Chiba no sabía qué le sorprendía más, si su doble vida o su impresionante foto. ¡Había mantenido bien ocultas sus fantásticas curvas! Él necesitaba mantener a raya a su ex prometida, y Serena Tsukino podía ser la mejor protección que el dinero podía comprar.

Serena se indignó cuando Dar, su intransigente jefe, se enfrentó a ella. No tenía ni idea de que su foto aparecía en Internet. Pero el cheque que él había dado había sido cobrado y reclamaba sus servicios, que incluían un fin de semana en Grecia… a solas con ella.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo Uno

Darien Chiba, Dar para sus muchos amigos y conocidos, estudió la enorme esmeralda del anillo que tenía en la mano; la frustración destelló en sus ojos azules. Sus bellos y oscuros rasgos se tensaron con orgullo. Sujetaba el anillo de compromiso Chiba que, hasta hacía muy poco, había adornado la mano de su futura esposa, Beryl Metalia.

Irónicamente, Beryl no había enunciado un solo reproche sobre los términos del acuerdo prenupcial que le habían presentado a su abogado. En vez de eso, tras dejar el acuerdo sin firmar, Beryl había empezado a estar irritantemente ocupada y distante, pero su resentimiento había triunfado al final, culminando en un anuncio público de que el compromiso se había roto y la boda quedaba cancelada. Y, desde entonces, Beryl había ido de fiesta en fiesta por toda la ciudad, acompañada por un guapo millonario.

Dar era consciente de que Beryl le estaba lanzando un guante que esperaba que recogiera. Suponía que él se pondría celoso, pero no había sido así. Suponía que se sentiría avergonzado, pero no lo estaba. Suponía que la deseaba tanto que olvidaría el contrato prenupcial, pero él no iba a olvidarlo. No, Beryl estaba jugando a perder, porque Dar nunca se casaría con una mujer sin antes asegurar sus bienes con un acuerdo prematrimonial. Era una lección que había aprendido bien en las rodillas de su abuelo.

Su padre se había casado cuatro veces y sus tres increíblemente caros divorcios habían diezmado la fortuna familiar de los Chiba. El abuelo de Dar había enseñado a su nieto que el amor era innecesario en un matrimonio con éxito, y que los objetivos y principios en común eran más importantes. Dar nunca había estado enamorado, pero había sentido lujuria a menudo. Beryl, una pelirroja delicada y exquisita, había alimentado su necesidad de perseguir y poseer, pero nunca se había engañado creyendo que la amaba. De hecho, antes de declararse, había evaluado el valor de Beryl como si fuera una inversión. Había reconocido la ventaja que suponía tener un pasado similar; había admirado su perspectiva poco sentimental, su excelente educación y sus dotes como anfitriona de la alta sociedad.

Pero, se recordó a sí mismo, había subestimado la intensidad y fuerza de la avaricia de su prometida.

Dar metió el anillo en su caja y esta en la caja fuerte, molesto por los meses que había desperdiciado con Beryl, una mujer obviamente indigna de ser su esposa. Él tenía treinta años y estaba más que listo para casarse y formar una familia, estaba harto de aventuras casuales. No se había dado cuenta de que encontrar una esposa supondría un reto, y empezaba a preguntarse cómo iba a evitar una escena en la boda de su hermana Neherenia, dos semanas después; Beryl era una de sus damas de honor. Beryl se encolerizaría al ver que Dar no intentaba, al menos, recuperarla. Disfrutaría siendo el centro de todas las miradas en la boda y buscaría una confrontación. Pero Dar no quería que nadie avergonzara o molestara a su hermana pequeña en un día tan especial. La única forma de evitar ese peligro era llegar con otra mujer del brazo; Beryl era demasiado orgullosa para montar una escena si estaba acompañado.

Pero, a esas alturas, no sabía dónde iba a encontrar a una mujer que actuara como pareja suya durante un fin de semana de festejos familiares. Una mujer que no intentara atraparlo en una relación y que no diera a la invitación más significado del que tenía. Además, tenía que ser una mujer que, aun así, fuera capaz de aparentar que tenía una relación íntima con él, porque solo eso mantendría a Beryl a distancia.

Se preguntó si existía esa mujer perfecta.

–¿Dar? –uno de sus directores ejecutivos entró con un ordenador portátil bajo el brazo–. Tengo algo divertido que enseñarte, ¿estás de humor?

Dar no estaba de humor, pero Jedite era un buen amigo, así que forzó una sonrisa.

–Claro –afirmó.

–Veamos... –Jedite puso el ordenador en la mesa, lo abrió y giró la pantalla hacia Dar–. ¿La reconoces?

Dar estudió la foto de una rubia deslumbrante, con los ojos de un color azul intenso, que lucía un vestido de fiesta. Ofrecía su risa a la cámara.

–No, ¿debería conocerla?

–Echa otro vistazo –lo urgió Jedite–. Lo creas o no, trabaja para ti.

–De eso nada, me habría fijado –afirmó Dar de inmediato. Era demasiado bella–. ¿Qué hace su foto en Internet? ¿Estás metido en Facebook?

Jedite, divertido, negó con la cabeza.

–Estoy metido en una página web que anuncia una empresa llamada Acompañantes Exclusivas. Es una agencia de servicios de compañía para profesionales, muy exclusiva –dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

–¿Utilizas señoritas de compañía? –Dar arrugó la frente y curvó su sensual boca con expresión de disgusto.

–No me importaría utilizar a esta rubia –dijo Jedite, con una mirada lasciva, eludiendo la pregunta.

–Has dicho que trabajaba para mí –Dar enarcó una ceja de color ébano.

–Así es, becaria en prácticas con un contrato de tres meses, en esta planta. Serena... trabaja como investigadora para tu asistente personal.

Dar, atónito, volvió a centrar su atención en la pantalla.

–¿Esa es Serena? –preguntó con incredulidad, rememorando la imagen de la joven en el trabajo: pelo recogido en la nuca, gafas sobre la nariz, ropa pasada de estilo. Aún con el ceño fruncido, Dar centró su atención en el oscuro lunar que había en el centro de la mejilla de la rubia, y recordó que la investigadora tenía la misma marca en el mismo lugar–. ¡Diablos, sí que es ella! ¿Está pluriempleada como acompañante?

–Es evidente. Pero lo que a mí me gustaría saber es por qué se viste como un patito feo cuando viene a trabajar aquí –le confió Jedite–. Según la página web, se llama Serenity.

Darien abrió su ordenador y pulsó varias teclas para acceder a la lista de personal. Sí, Serena no era diminutivo, como supondría casi todo el mundo; su nombre auténtico era Serenity. Así que, por increíble y extraño que le pareciera, era la misma mujer.

–¿No crees que mejora un montón cuando se arregla? – Jedite soltó una risita lujuriosa.

Dar no habría descrito a la becaria en prácticas como un patito feo, pero tenía que admitir que las pocas veces que la había visto ella había conseguido irritarlo.

«El azúcar es malo para los dientes», le había dicho un día, al llevarle el café, fuerte y dulce como a él le gustaba.

«Los modales hacen al hombre», se había burlado, cuando él salió por una puerta delante de ella y casi chocaron en el umbral.

Pero había notado que, aun con las típicas medias negras tupidas, tenía unas piernas increíblemente largas, de esas que un hombre se imaginaba rodeando su cintura. Una acompañante, rumió pensativo, una mujer cuya compañía estaba disponible a un precio. Si se arreglaba como en la foto, sería un caramelito de lo más presentable colgada de su brazo y, además, tendría que cumplir con sus expectativas. Posiblemente no fuera consciente de todas las cláusulas de su contrato de empleo temporal; una de ellas especificaba que no podía hacer nada que pudiera dañar la reputación de la empresa. Y un lucrativo negocio como acompañante de hombres ricos no podía considerarse respetable. Él nunca había utilizado un servicio de compañía, ni se habría planteado hacerlo en circunstancias normales, pero en ese momento le gustaba la idea de contratar a una mujer que lo acompañara a la boda de su hermana. No tendría que pedir favores a nadie, ni fingir interés por una mujer por la que no sentía nada. Además, no habría lugar para malentendidos: él pagaría a Acompañantes Exclusivas y ella haría lo que le pidiera. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más le gustaba la idea; estaría bajo su control, igual que lo estaría un robot.

.

.

Serena se tragó un bostezo con dificultad mientras Viluy, la asistente personal de Dar Chiba, le daba detalles exhaustivos sobre la empresa que quería que investigara. Con una mano, se frotó la pierna dolorida, que siempre la incomodaba cuando pasaba demasiado tiempo en pie. Su pierna derecha había resultado gravemente dañada en un accidente de coche cuando tenía doce años, y Serena había pasado mucho tiempo incapacitada, al principio en una silla de ruedas y después lo bastante fuerte para utilizar muletas. De hecho, si no se hubiera sometido a cirugía experimental privada nunca habría vuelto a caminar sin ayuda; seguía sintiéndose tan agradecida por la cirugía que no solía dar la menor importancia a los dolores ocasionales.

Por desgracia, su cansancio hacía que le resultara virtualmente imposible concentrarse y, no por primera vez, Serena se maravilló de haber sido capaz de creer que un trabajo en prácticas, sin sueldo, sería la solución perfecta para su crisis de desempleo. Tras pasar meses con un contrato temporal en la biblioteca local, Serena había estado dispuesta a probar cualquier cosa para poner en marcha su carrera. Sin embargo, había saltado de la sartén al fuego.

Aunque tenía varias amistades que trabajaban sin sueldo para añadir experiencia a su currículum, todas ellas contaban con apoyo financiero de sus padres.

Serena no era tan afortunada en ese sentido. A pesar de estar licenciada en Empresariales, la crisis económica había reducido los puestos de trabajo, y los pocos que había iban a solicitantes con las habilidades y saber hacer que solo se obtenían gracias al trabajo práctico. Tras innumerables solicitudes sin éxito, Serena había aceptado que necesitaba experiencia para mejorar sus oportunidades. Al principio se había alegrado enormemente cuando consiguió la plaza de prácticas en Corporación Chiba, una de las empresas de software más agresivas y de más éxito de Londres.

Como nunca había vivido en la gran ciudad como adulta independiente, al principio no había sido consciente del reto que supondría llegar a fin de mes. Y entonces Ikuko, la madre a la que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía, se había puesto en contacto con ella y le había ofrecido su habitación de invitados. Serena había aceptado gustosa la oferta de un alojamiento barato sin el que no habría podido aceptar el empleo. En ningún momento había pensado que su madre podía tener un motivo ulterior al invitarla a su casa.

Ingenuamente, Serena había agradecido la oportunidad de llegar a conocer a la madre a la que había visto por última vez cuando tenía doce años. Desde esa edad, Serena y sus dos hermanas habían sido criadas por su hermana mayor, Rei, en el Distrito de los Lagos y, aunque era consciente de que a Rei no le había gustado nada el plan de que viviera en Londres con su madre, no había interferido; se había limitado a advertirle que Ikuko podía ser «difícil». Sin embargo, la palabra «difícil» no empezaba siquiera a describir los problemas que estaba teniendo; Serena deseó para sí no tener que enfrentarse a otra interminable pelea cuando llegara a casa.

Su primer inquietante descubrimiento tras mudarse a vivir con Ikuko había sido que su madre se ganaba muy bien la vida con una agencia de señoritas de compañía por Internet. Más impactante aún había sido el empeño de Ikuko en que se uniera a su lista de acompañantes y se ganara así la vida. Cuando Serena se había negado e insistido en trabajar como camarera cinco noches a la semana, Ikuko se había puesto furiosa y, a pesar de que Serena le entregaba cada penique de sus míseras ganancias, seguía enfadada e insatisfecha con su hija.

Tal vez, lo más desalentador para Serena había sido darse cuenta de que su madre no la quería, no tenía ningún deseo de conocerla mejor y no se arrepentía en absoluto de haberla dejado al cuidado de su hermana mayor cuando tenía doce años. Había sido una curva de aprendizaje pronunciada y dolorosa que había ayudado a Serena a entender que había ido a vivir con su madre con la esperanza de retomar una relación que solo había existido en su mente. Por desgracia, Ikuko no era una mujer maternal. Sus hijas no eran sino subproductos de relaciones que habían ido mal; y daba la impresión de que Ikuko nunca había conseguido forjar vínculo alguno con ellas.

–Ah, Viluy... –dijo una voz grave y acentuada desde el umbral–. La reunión está a punto de empezar. Serena puede ocuparse de levantar el acta.

Serena se giró en redondo, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando miró la alta y fuerte figura de Dar Chiba. El empresario griego tenía un perfil muy popular en las mejores publicaciones empresariales y ella lo había leído todo sobre él mucho antes de empezar a trabajar en su empresa. Era impresionante en fotografía, pero más atractivo aún en persona: su altura, envergadura y el reluciente cabello negro y corto que enmarcaba su rostro moreno llamaban la atención incluso en una multitud. Era más alto que la mayoría de los hombres, algo que Serena solía notar, porque ella medía un metro setenta y siete y él le sacaba al menos quince centímetros.

Era innegable que tenía el carisma y el aspecto que ninguna mujer habría sido capaz de ignorar, junto con una tez dorada por el sol y los rasgos perfectos de un ángel caído. Había leído que su madre había sido una famosa actriz italiana y que era igual que ella, incluyendo los ojos de un azul bruñido que en ese momento la escrutaban de arriba abajo como si fuera comestible y él se muriera de hambre. Atónita por la comparación y por la intensidad de su escrutinio, Serena se tensó y alzó la barbilla, intrigada; él nunca la había mirado así antes. Pensó que la mirada de su jefe quizás ilustrara el extraño estado de humor del que Viluy la había advertido, sin duda consecuencia de la ruptura de su compromiso, que nadie se había atrevido aún a mencionar delante de él.

–Por supuesto –le contestó Viluy, ecuánime. La mujer peliplateda, delgada y eficiente, de cuarenta y pocos años, se levantó del asiento y siguió a su jefe.

Dar echó un vistazo a su presa, Serena, y se preguntó cómo sería la primera sonrisa que le ofreciera. Estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres le sonrieran, no a que lo retaran con la cabeza alta y ladeada y el ceño fruncido. Sin embargo, algo le resultaba familiar en ella, alguna cualidad que le producía la sensación de haberla visto o conocido antes en algún sitio. Esa sensación lo irritaba; era muy consciente de que ella no se movía en su círculo social y, de hecho, provenía del algún lugar del norte. Pensó que tal vez la hubiera conocido cuando actuaba como acompañante de alguien a quien él conocía. Sin duda era una posibilidad. Se preguntó, con cierto desagrado, cómo se había involucrado en ese tipo de vida a su edad. Pero, ingenuo o no, sabía que las mujeres bellas podían llegar a conseguir riqueza y un estilo de vida envidiable dedicándose a esas cosas. De hecho, si llegara a conocer al hombre rico adecuado y a casarse con él, Serena tendría la vida resuelta.

Dar había aprendido, siendo muy joven, que la mayoría de esas mujeres utilizaban su belleza como una herramienta, que esperaban que jugara a su favor y les procurara un trato especial. Su propia madre había pertenecido a ese grupo; Serena Tsukino no tenía por qué ser distinta. La observó tomar notas durante la reunión, fijándose en las tenues sombras que rodeaban sus ojos y en la cualidad translúcida de su piel. No creía haber visto nunca una piel tan perfecta excepto en los niños. Ella tenía la barbilla apoyada en la mano, y el ángulo de su cabeza definía la curva de su cuello y la delicadeza de su mandíbula. Un mechón de cabello del color del trigo había escapado de la cola de caballo y rozaba su mejilla. Lo maravilló no haberse fijado en la calidad de su belleza antes.

Pero las blusas sueltas, las faldas a media pantorrilla y las feas gafas actuaban como un disfraz que impedía fijarse en primera instancia en el delicioso mohín de su boca carnosa de labios rosados, o en que los ojos que había tras las lentes eran de un asombroso azul brillante. A Dar lo asombró comprobar que estaba teniendo una erección al imaginarse esos labios frunciéndose solo para él. Se preguntó con cuántos hombres había utilizado ese truco como parte de sus deberes de acompañante, y eso cortó su excitación en seco; aunque no se acostaba con mujeres inocentes, sentía una aversión innata al sexo por dinero. Y conocía el precio que exigía ella.

–Serenity no está disponible. Está muy solicitada –lo había informado la voz del otro lado de la línea, cuando llamó a la agencia–. Puedo ofrecerle a Jasmine, o...

–Tiene que ser Serenity –había interrumpido él–. Es la única que quiero. Haré que le merezca la pena aceptarme como cliente.

Y después Dar había negociado, una habilidad que dominaba a la perfección. Había vuelto a comprobar que, pagando un precio, podía conseguir lo que quisiera, incluyendo a la nunca disponible Serenity, que en ese momento se estaba quedando dormida sobre la mesa, frente a él. Había obtenido sus servicios para el fin de semana, y había pagado un precio enorme por ese privilegio. Lo divertía que ella no fuera consciente de ese hecho, pero también lo maravillaba que una mujer pudiera vender su tiempo y atención de forma tan irresponsable, a desconocidos que podrían abusar de su confianza. Sus pestañas curvas rozaban sus mejillas, y tenía los hombros caídos, hundida en el asiento.

Él estiró una pierna bajo la mesa, encontró su pie y le dio una patadita. Ella se despertó de golpe, entreabrió los labios y enrojeció de vergüenza, mientras lo miraba con sus grandes ojos azules. Él se preguntó a quién habría entretenido la noche anterior y si el sexo había formado parte de la ecuación. Nueve de cada diez hombres esperarían sexo por lo que él había pagado por sus servicios. Se preguntó qué pensaría ella al respecto y también qué sentiría él... aunque, no, nunca llegaría a ese punto, porque la mera idea lo desagradaba.

Serena se encontró con unos ojos de un azul oscuro que le recordaron a los de un tigre y, de inmediato, perdió la capacidad de respirar y una calidez pulsante se extendió entre sus piernas. La asombró esa respuesta sexual, porque hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así. Serena rara vez reaccionaba a los hombres atractivos, porque en su experiencia eran vanos y egoístas. Era muy quisquillosa, tanto que aún no había tenido un primer amante, aunque había estado muy cerca de perder la virginidad en la universidad, cuando se enamoró. Por supuesto, esa relación se había ido al traste en cuanto Yaten la miró y dijo «Me cuesta creer que voy a acostarme con una chica que es la viva imagen de Mina».

Esa asombrosa admisión había golpeado a Serena donde más le dolía, aplastando su confianza y su fe en el amor que él le había prometido. Ser la hermana de una supermodelo y, aún peor, su gemela idéntica, a menudo había tenido el efecto de que Serena se sintiera como si no tuviera identidad o individualidad propia. Una y otra vez, los hombres habían hecho que se sintiera como una copia imperfecta o sustituta de su exquisita hermana. El parecido entre ellas era tal que, para evitar la humillante asociación, Serena solía disimular sus mejores cualidades y evitaba la compañía de su gemela. En ese momento se preguntó qué tenía Dar Chiba para afectarla así. Bajó los párpados y lo estudió por entre las pestañas, con el corazón desbocado.

No sabía por qué él la había mirado así. Su compromiso se había roto y volvía a ser libre, pero tenía que estar jugando a algo. Los hombres, en general, no veían más allá de la ropa sencilla y poco favorecedora que llevaba. Además, físicamente, su ex prometida era completamente distinta de Serena: alta, pelirroja y vivaz, como un hada frenética.

Alzó la barbilla y le devolvió la mirada.

A su pesar, Dar sonrió para sí. Tenía valor y eso le gustaba, le gustaba mucho.

–La espero en mi despacho, en cinco minutos –le dijo con voz fría, apartando la silla y alzándose en toda su estatura.

–Supongo que quiere comprobar las actas. Espero que les hayas seguido el ritmo –comentó Viluy–. Ha habido un momento en que temí que te estuvieras quedando dormida.

–Podría haber ocurrido –Serena hizo una mueca. «Pero tu jefe me despertó de una patada». Saber que Dar Chiba había notado que se estaba quedando dormida hizo que se estremeciera; tal vez fuera eso de lo que quería hablarle. Nunca antes se había molestado en hablarle excepto de paso, y siempre le daba instrucciones a través de Viluy.

–¿No hay forma de que puedas dejar el trabajo de camarera? –preguntó Viluy en voz baja.

–Por desgracia no, pero solo me quedan unas cuantas semanas de trabajo aquí –apuntó Serena. Se alegraba de haber sido sincera con la mujer respecto al hecho de que tenía que hacer dos trabajos para sobrevivir.

–Ojalá que las muchas horas que pasas aquí tengan su recompensa –comentó Viluy.

Por el tono de su voz, Serena adivinó que Viluy veía pocas posibilidades de que le ofrecieran un puesto a tiempo completo en la empresa. Lo cierto era que Serena no había confiado en que el puesto en prácticas fuera a proporcionarle un trabajo permanente, pero había tenido la esperanza de equivocarse. Sabía que lo más probable era que ofreciesen el puesto que ella dejase a otro becario o becaria. ¿Por qué iba un empresario a contratar a personal con sueldo cuando había montones de jóvenes dispuestos a trabajar gratis, solo por la experiencia?

Serena entró en el despacho de Dar por primera vez y miró a su alrededor. El mobiliario y las obras de arte eran de estilo contemporáneo; una decoración opulenta en la que no se había escatimado ningún gasto. Pero Dar Chiba no tenía necesidad de hacerlo. Era un genio del desarrollo del software y un hombre de negocios excepcional; él solo había creado una empresa internacional a partir de un programa superventas, que había desarrollado antes de salir de la universidad. Se había convertido en un hombre inmensamente rico siendo aún muy joven.

–Cierra la puerta –ordenó él con voz grave.

Era un hombre muy masculino, aun sin tener en cuenta su tamaño físico. Su virilidad era patente en su estructura ósea, en sus ojos agudos y en la autoridad y seguridad con la que hablaba. Aunque estaba perfectamente acicalado, no tenía nada de metrosexual. Bastaba con ver a Dar Chiba con la camisa arremangada sobre sus fuertes antebrazos, la corbata aflojada y el botón del cuello desabrochado mostrando su piel bronceada, para saber que era un macho puro, de una forma en la que pocos hombres se atrevían a serlo.

Serena cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia él. Sintió un estremecimiento cuando, tras recorrer su alto y esbelto cuerpo, se encontró con sus ojos, agudos e inteligentes.

Pensó que eran unos ojos bellísimos, como estrellas en ese rostro perfecto. Su cuerpo la traicionó de inmediato, como si ese hombre hubiera encontrado una grieta en su coraza y la hubiera agrandado; sus senos se hincharon y tensaron hasta que el sujetador le resultó incómodo. Cambió de color cuando sus pezones se pusieron erectos; se quedó sin habla, como una adolescente.

–Señorita Tsukino –dijo Dar, observando cada uno de sus cambios de expresión–. ¿O puedo llamarte Serena?

–Serena me parece bien –murmuró ella, casi sin aliento.

–¿O prefieres Serenity?

–No utilizo ese nombre –dijo Serena, desconcertada al oírlo utilizar su nombre de bautismo.

–¿No? –una ceja de color ébano se arqueó como si lo hubiera sorprendido. Después, inclinó la cabeza sobre el ordenador portátil.

A ella le alivió tener ese momento para recuperar la respiración mientras observaba la luz de la ventana destellar sobre su espeso cabello negro. No sabía qué le estaba ocurriendo, pero deseó poder volver a poner en marcha su cerebro. Era un hombre guapo, sí, pero eso no la impresionaba. En su experiencia, los hombres guapos solían saber que lo eran y se ofendían cuando una mujer no los admiraba. Sin embargo, Dar Chiba no le daba la impresión de pertenecer a esa categoría. En su escala de valores, ella tenía una importancia tan minúscula que seguramente le daría igual cómo reaccionara. En realidad era su propio orgullo el que se sentía herido por su nerviosismo ante él. Una mujer adulta no perdía su capacidad de razonar ante un hombre atractivo, al menos si pretendía que la tomara en serio como empleada en una oficina ejecutiva que, en gran medida, seguía siendo parte de un mundo de hombres.

–No, no utilizo ese nombre, nunca lo he hecho – proclamó Serena con una sonrisa forzada, recordando que solo podía haber sacado ese nombre de su solicitud de empleo porque solo lo utilizaba en documentos oficiales. Tal vez lo recordaba porque era poco usual.

Dar Chiba alzó la cabeza con una leve sonrisa e, inexplicablemente, esa sonrisa heló a Serena hasta la médula.

–Eso no es cierto, ¿verdad?

Serena, paralizada ante su escritorio, parpadeó rápidamente. Sentía vibraciones que la advertían de una amenaza, aunque no sabía cuál podía ser.

–¿Disculpa? –preguntó con incertidumbre. Había perdido el hilo de la conversación.

–Es mentira que no utilices el nombre Serenity –declaró Dar, haciendo girar su portátil para enseñarle la pantalla.

Serena se quedó boquiabierta cuando vio la foto. La incredulidad recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo; no podía imaginarse cómo una foto personal suya había acabado en Internet, a la vista de cualquiera. Se la habían sacado en su fiesta de graduación, en una de las raras ocasiones en las que se había vestido de tiros largos, olvidando su cautela habitual. La foto seguía estando en su cámara digital o, al menos, eso había creído.

–¿Qué es eso? ¿Dónde has encontrado esa foto? –gimió, horrorizada.

–En la página web de la agencia de señoritas de compañía Acompañantes Exclusivas –contestó Dar. Se dio cuenta de que ella se ponía blanca como una sábana, y experimentó un inesperado pinchazo de remordimiento, porque parecía realmente devastada por su descubrimiento.

Se dijo que eso demostraba que tenía la útil habilidad de ser buena actriz en situaciones difíciles.

–¿Acompañantes Ex… Exclusivas? –tartamudeó Serena.

Esa era la empresa de su madre, y sabía que solo ella podía haber hecho que colgaran su foto en esa página web.

Anonadada, contempló la imagen con el corazón en un puño, preguntándose cómo podía haberle hecho eso Ikuko. Su madre sabía que no quería tener nada que ver con su negocio–. ¿Cómo la has encontrado?

–No porque yo estuviera visitando la página –aseveró Dar con voz seca–. Otra persona que trabaja aquí, llamó mi atención sobre este asunto.

Serena sintió náuseas. Se preguntó cuántos empleados más lo sabían. Se encogió de vergüenza al pensar que había gente que creía que trabajaba como acompañante fuera del horario de oficina. Quizás todos sus compañeros de trabajo hablaban de ella a sus espaldas. Atenazada por la humillación, maldijo el día en que se había instalado en casa de su madre. ¿Qué diablos hacía su foto en la página web si ella no trabajaba como acompañante? Lo malo era que nadie la creería cuando alegara su inocencia.

–Eres tú, ¿no? –la presionó Dar Chiba.

Serena apretó los dientes y asintió con la cabeza, eso era imposible negarlo.

–Pero no es lo que piensas...

–Deja que sea yo quien decida lo que pienso –murmuró Dar Chiba con voz cristalina.

–¡Esto no es asunto tuyo! –protestó Serena, dejando que su vergüenza diera paso a una súbita oleada de resentimiento.

–Me temo que sí es asunto mío –la contradijo Dar–. Tu contrato de empleo con esta empresa estipula que no se te permite hacer nada que pueda dañar la reputación de la empresa, y yo diría que anunciarte como señorita de compañía en Internet incumple esa norma.

Serena palideció. No podía creer que la estúpida acción de su madre hubiera puesto en peligro su empleo, pero entendía que cualquier empresario considerara esa asociación de muy mal gusto.

–Me ocuparé de ello –afirmó, apretando los labios con determinación.

–¿Cómo te ocuparás de ello? –preguntó Dar con curiosidad, clavando en ella sus ojos chispeantes. Su mirada se detuvo en su carnosa boca. Deseó arrancarle las gafas y soltarle la fea cola de caballo para verla en toda su gloria, como la naturaleza había pretendido: larga melena de pelo dorado, piel clara y perfecta, y ojos impresionantes. La mayoría de las mujeres se esforzaban para sacar el mayor partido posible de su aspecto; no tenía sentido que ella ocultara su belleza como si fuera algo de lo que avergonzarse. Para luego desvelarla ante un acompañante.

Tal vez había temido que alguien de la empresa reconociera la foto y se diera cuenta de que llevaba una doble vida. Era la única explicación posible para su disfraz.

–Haré que retiren la foto de la página web. No tendría que estar ahí –declaró ella a la defensiva–. No trabajo como acompañante...

–Pero es obvio que tienes relación con la agencia – señaló Dar, divertido por su vehemencia, por su interés en persuadirlo de que había cometido un error. Tenía pocas posibilidades de triunfar en su objetivo, dado que había reservado y pagado por sus servicios.

Serena no quería admitir la degradante verdad: que su vínculo con la agencia de servicios de compañía era su madre.

–Te prometo que me ocuparé de ello, y que esa foto será retirada lo antes posible.

–Si tienes un contrato de empleo con la agencia, no será tan sencillo –la advirtió Dar, empujando una tarjeta de visita hacia ella–. Puedes ponerte en contacto con este abogado si necesitas consejo o asistencia en ese sentido.

–No hay ningún contrato. Ya te lo he dicho... no trabajo como acompañante –repitió Serena, roja como la grana, porque sabía que no la creía y no podía culparlo por ello. La foto estaba en una página pública. Se sentía mortificada por toda la conversación, pero también sorprendida por que le hubiera ofrecido un contacto legal que la ayudara a romper contratos que no existían. Por fortuna, el único vínculo de Serena con Acompañantes Exclusivas, era el vínculo de sangre que la unía a su manipuladora madre.

– ¿Por qué no se está ocupando de este asunto Recursos Humanos? – preguntó.

–Me pareció que era algo que requería atención inmediata, sin propagar la noticia por toda la oficina.

–Gracias –haciendo acopio de autocontrol, Serena apretó los dientes–. Te lo agradezco de verdad –le dijo con toda sinceridad.

–Tómate el resto del día libre para ocuparte de esto – sugirió Dar, sorprendiéndola con su consideración–. Le diré a Viluy que tienes mi permiso.

Totalmente desconcertada por su generosidad, Serena se puso rígida. Pero lo cierto era que agradecía la oportunidad de ir directa a casa y enfrentarse a su madre, porque no era un asunto que estuviera dispuesta a ignorar.

–Una puntada a tiempo, ahorra ciento –murmuró Serena entre dientes. Le airaba y avergonzaba no poder limpiar su nombre, pero, por otro lado, se alegraba de haber descubierto que su foto aparecía en esa página web, para poder exigir que fuera retirada.

–¿Ese es otro de tus refranes? –sarcástico, Dar enarcó una ceja.

–Hablaba conmigo misma –rezongó Serena, sonrojándose. Había adquirido el hábito de recitar refranes en la infancia, y solía decirlos sin pensar cuando estaba nerviosa o sentía aprensión.

Cuando salió de su despacho, Dar pensó, con cinismo, que todo iba bien. Serena había reaccionado tal y como había esperado: intentando negar la verdad. Aun así, haría que retiraran la foto de la página web y rompería sus vínculos con la agencia, lo que encajaba de maravilla en sus planes. No quería que nadie descubriera que se hacía ver con una señorita de compañía; una vez la foto desapareciera de la página web, el riesgo de que eso ocurriera sería mucho menor.

**Vaya forma de entablar conversación con el bombón de su jefe, que la crea una dama de compañía... Serena debió pensar que era el oso mas grande de su vida, ya vieron les dije que Ikuko se lleva el premio a la peor mamá del mundo, y Darien... eso es un golpe bajo él ya pagó por los "servicios" de Serena, no le estaba solo advirtiendo de que pondría en mal a la empresa, eso no se hace, mi Dar, ya veremos que le dice Serena a su "mamá" y que dice cuando se entere que Darien la contrató, un beso**


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo Dos

Ikuko estaba en su elegante salón, ante el ordenador portátil, cuando Serena entró al apartamento. Su madre había sido modelo en la década de los cincuenta, era una mujer alta y peliazul, con la misma belleza clásica que había convertido a Mina, la hermana gemela de Serena, en una supermodelo de fama mundial.

–Vaya, sí que llegas pronto hoy. ¿Se ha quemado esa oficina en la que te explotan? –comentó la mujer con acidez.

Serena ya estaba sonrojada por la rapidez con la que había caminado desde la parada del autobús al apartamento, pero la ira acentuó su color. Apretó las manos con rabia.

–Has colgado mi foto en tu página web sin mi permiso – la acusó.

Impasible ante la tensión de su hija, Ikuko alzó y dejó caer un delicado hombro con obvia indiferencia.

–Las fotos de chicas guapas incrementan el negocio. Muchos de mis clientes han llamado preguntando por ti en concreto, sencillamente les digo que no estás disponible. Pero si no fueras tan testaruda, podrías estar ganando una fortuna.

–Has debido de robar esa foto de mi cámara –dijo Serena, desconcertada por la impasibilidad de su madre ante su acusación.

–Sí –los ojos azules de Ikuko, tan parecidos a los de su hija, eran fríos como un cielo invernal–. No veo por qué eso iba a suponer un problema.

–¿No lo ves? Sabes que no quiero tener ninguna relación con tu negocio...

–¡Sin embargo, no te molesta vivir de lo que gano dirigiendo una agencia de señoritas de compañía! –le lanzó Ikuko con voz hiriente.

–Eso no es verdad. No vivo de tus ganancias –Serena enrojeció–. Te doy todo lo que gano como camarera.

–¡Eso es una minucia! –exclamó Ikuko alzando una ceja con desdén–. Si alquilara esa habitación, cobraría tres veces más que eso. Pero, en cambio, decidí ser generosa y ayudarte con tu carrera profesional. ¿Ese es el agradecimiento que recibo a cambio?

–Sabes que te estoy agradecida –dijo Serena, incómoda–, pero quiero que quites esa foto de la página web. No soy señorita de compañía y no quiero que la gente piense que...

–Mis chicas no son prostitutas –Ikuko la miró con resentimiento en sus ojos azules–. Te lo he dicho más de una vez. Son acompañantes, profesionales de la compañía, con buena presencia y agradables. El sexo no está incluido en el servicio.

–Eso que tú sepas –apuntó Serena, temblorosa–. No sabes cómo se portan tus acompañantes si un hombre les pide algo más y está dispuesto a pagar por ello.

–No, no lo sé –Ikuko se puso en pie con gracia–. No soy su guardiana ni su madre –dijo–. Solo soy la directora que acepta las reservas y hace las comprobaciones sobre el crédito y el carácter de los clientes. ¿Por qué eres tan puritana y suspicaz respecto a mis negocios, Serena? Las chicas de mi empresa son jóvenes educadas de clase media, que quieren unos ingresos decentes. Algunas de ellas están pagándose una carrera universitaria.

–No condeno sus elecciones, solo digo que yo no elegiría eso –declaró Serena, alzando la cabeza y preguntándose por qué se sentía tan culpable y poco agradecida–. ¿Puedes quitar esa foto de la página web ahora mismo, por favor?

–Estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena – protestó Ikuko–. No lo pensarías dos veces antes de colgar esa foto en una de esas redes sociales que utilizas.

–Eso es distinto. Tienes que retirar esa foto y cualquier mención de mi nombre de la página –insistió Serena–. Lo aceptes o no, estar en una página de servicios de compañía perjudica a mi reputación. ¿Has pensado siquiera lo que podría significar para la de Mina? ¿La vergüenza que esto podría causarle?

–¿Qué diablos tiene que ver Mina con esto? –exigió saber su madre con voz áspera.

–Mi cara es su cara, ¿o has olvidado que somos gemelas idénticas? –replicó Serena con impaciencia, deseando que su madre dejara de hacerse la tonta cuando sabía muy bien que era astuta como una arpía–. Mina se enfadaría muchísimo si lo descubriera.

–¿Y por qué iba a molestarte eso a ti? –inquirió Ikuko, impasible–. Ya ha ganado una fortuna con su rostro y su cuerpo. Tiene mucho más cerebro que tú, pero, admitámoslo, por lo que Hotaru me ha dicho, tu gemela y tú no estáis exactamente unidas.

Serena se tensó al oír esa referencia a su hermana menor, que visitaba a su madre de vez en cuando y, sin duda inocentemente, había dejado escapar detalles personales que Ikuko no dudaría en utilizar en contra de sus hijas si le parecía conveniente.

–Puede que Mina y yo no estemos muy unidas, pero no haría nada que pudiera hacerle daño a ella o a su carrera – profirió con orgullo–. Y desde luego no me gustaría avergonzarla como me avergoncé yo cuando hoy alguien me enseñó mi foto en esa página web. Estoy muy molesta con esto, por favor, retira esa foto ahora mismo.

–Lo haré –siseó Ikuko con irritación–, si realmente significa tanto para ti.

–Así es. Gracias –afirmó Serena con voz seca.

Comprendió que, una vez más, no había dicho nada de lo que pretendía decir; Ikuko había vuelto a conseguir parecer la víctima en vez de la culpable. Su madre ni siquiera le había pedido disculpas por robarle la foto y colgarla en la web. Frustrada, fue hacia su dormitorio para cambiarse para su turno en la cafetería en la que trabajaba las noches entre semana. La voz de su conciencia le recordó que no podía permitirse una bronca sin restricciones con su madre mientras Ikuko le permitiera ocupar su habitación de invitados. Aceptar favores siempre tenía un precio.

–Por desgracia, ya no es tan sencillo –comentó Ikuko con voz suave.

Serena se dio la vuelta, confusa.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Ya he aceptado una reserva para ti.

Serena se quedó muda durante un instante.

–¿Cómo puedes haber aceptado una reserva para mí si no trabajo en tu empresa? –preguntó con voz seca.

–El cliente me ofreció tanto dinero que acepté –admitió su madre sin ninguna vergüenza o arrepentimiento–. Necesito el dinero y, seamos sinceras, tú también.

–¡Pues tendrás que devolver el dinero! –clamó Serena con ira–. ¡Nadie puede contratarme!

–Es un hombre de negocios. Envió un contrato por mensajero y lo firmé en tu nombre.

–¡Pero eso no puede ser legal si no trabajo para ti! – protestó Serena.

–¿Y cómo vas a demostrar que no trabajas para mí cuando tu perfil está en la página web? –preguntó Ikuko con tono dulzón.

–No tiene nada que ver conmigo –Serena se puso rígida al oír lo que solo podía considerarse un chantaje–. Devuélvele el dinero.

–No es tan sencillo –Ikuko apartó el ordenador portátil y se puso en pie–. Tenía facturas pendientes y las he pagado. Aun así, he apartado una buena cantidad para ti.

–¡No la quiero! –escupió Serena con furia–. No vas a obligarme a actuar como acompañante para ganar dinero a costa mía. ¡Eso no va a ocurrir!

–Pero no puedo devolver el dinero de ninguna manera – afirmó su madre.

–Eso no es problema mío –le espetó Serena–. Aunque no sabía que tenías problemas de liquidez.

–El mundo es duro y una acompañante es un lujo. Este tipo es joven, rico y guapo, no puedes quejarte en ese sentido –dijo Ikuko con desdén.

–Me da igual. No lo haré, ¡ni por ti, ni por nadie!

–Déjame que te diga cuánto estuvo dispuesto a pagar por llevarte al extranjero un fin de semana –Ikuko mencionó una cantidad de miles de libras que dejó a Serena atónita. Era una cifra mucho mayor de la que podría haberse imaginado.

–Ikuko... –dijo Serena con voz temblorosa–. No importa lo que te pagó ni lo que firmaste. No puedes venderme a mí ni a mi tiempo como si fuera un objeto. No estoy en venta, y después de las discusiones que hemos tenido sobre el tema, me resulta imposible creer que aceptaras una reserva sabiendo lo que opino del tema.

–Tienes una deuda conmigo, Serena, y pienso cobrarla – la mujer clavó sus gélidos ojos azules en el rostro de su hija.

–¿Qué te debo yo? –preguntó Serena, dolida–. Desde que cumplí los doce años no te has preocupado de mí. Nunca me visitaste, escribiste o llamaste, ni siquiera aportaste dinero para mi manutención.

–Tenía problemas para sobrevivir. Y vosotras erais felices viviendo con vuestra hermana Rei –arguyó Ikuko–. Pero cuando hizo falta de verdad, estuve allí para ti.

–¿Y cuándo fue eso? –los músculos del rostro de Serena estaban rígidos de tensión.

–Cuando necesitaste cirugía para tu pierna lesionada. Estabas desesperada por volver a andar y acudí en tu ayuda –declaró su madre con voz firme. Serena la miró atónita.

–¿Estás diciendo que tú pagaste la operación de mi pierna? –inquirió con voz jadeante.

–¿De dónde crees que sacó el dinero Rei? –preguntó su madre con sequedad.

Serena estaba demasiado afectada por lo que acababa de oír para seguir razonando con su madre. Se cambió de ropa y fue a cubrir su turno en la cafetería con la mente nublada. Se preguntaba si era verdad que Ikuko había pagado su operación. Era una gran ironía que cuando era adolescente ni siquiera se le hubiera ocurrido preguntarse de dónde había sacado Rei, su hermana mayor, el dinero para pagar una operación en una clínica privada en el extranjero. Aunque Serena ya tenía más de veinte años, nunca se le había ocurrido preguntarlo, algo que en ese momento le parecía egoísta e imperdonable. Era muy consciente de cuánto había significado la operación para ella en esa época, la desesperación con la que había anhelado la normalidad y la independencia de no necesitar ayuda en casi todo lo que hacía. La había dejado atónita que su madre hubiera pagado para hacer que su mayor deseo se hiciera realidad.

Esa noche, mientras servía comida y bebida, su mente estaba en otro planeta. Su hermana Mina nunca había superado su culpabilidad por no haber resultado herida en el accidente, y había sido muy protectora respecto a su gemela desde entonces. Mina nunca había entendido que la presencia continua de su perfección física y su desbordante salud solo hacían a Serena más consciente de lo que había perdido. La adolescencia de Serena había sido terrible y se había deprimido a menudo. La gente solía desviar la mirada para no ver la cojera provocada por el accidente, se avergonzaban de ella y por ella, le tenían lástima y la evitaban como si su cerebro pudiera estar tan dañado como su cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo, Mina, rubia, bella, deportiva y extrovertida, había sido la chica más popular del instituto.

Serena no había odiado ni envidiado a su gemela, pero en esa época había aprendido a odiar las hirientes comparaciones que la gente hacía entre ellas; una perfecta y la otra físicamente dañada. Esos sentimientos ya tenían su base en la infancia, por la actitud resentida de Ikuko, que había tenido gemelas cuando solo quería un bebé. Peor aún, Serena había supuesto una gran responsabilidad porque había nacido con poco peso y era una niña enfermiza que requería cuidados y atenciones especiales. Serena siempre había notado que a Ikuko le parecía demasiada responsabilidad cuidar de ella.

Cuando Serena llegó a casa, su madre ya estaba acostada, y fue un alivio no tener que enfrentarse a ella cuando seguía sumida en una vorágine mental. Ikuko bien podía haber sido una madre negligente, pero la costosa operación había transformado la vida de Serena, devolviéndole su independencia y su libertad. Si su madre había pagado la cirugía, Serena tenía una deuda con ella.

Pero no creía que eso significara que estaba obligada a hacer de acompañante de un desconocido. Ikuko había mencionado un fin de semana en el extranjero. No podía haber nada más extraño o desconcertante. ¿Un fin de semana fuera del país? Si el tipo se dedicaba a la trata de blancas, nadie volvería a saber nada de ella.

–Me gustaría ver ese contrato –le dijo Serena a su madre en el desayuno. Estaba dispuesta a impedir que sus sentimientos volvieran a ganar la partida. Necesitaba una solución y sabía que otra discusión sería contraproducente.

Un par de minutos después, Ikuko le entregó un documento. Serena le echó un vistazo y pasó a la última página para ver quién lo firmaba. Lo que vio la dejó muda.

¡Darien Chiba! No entendía cómo podía ser eso posible. Su jefe no podía ser quien la había contratado como acompañante. El mismo jefe que le había informado de que su supuesto segundo empleo como acompañante iba contra la política de la empresa. Serena se enfureció tanto al leer ese nombre que casi la sorprendió no echar humo por las orejas. Se guardó el contrato en el bolso.

–Yo me ocuparé de esto –le dijo a su madre con tono cortante.

–¿No te sorprende la identidad del cliente? –preguntó su madre, que obviamente había esperado una reacción más expresiva.

–¿Debería sorprenderme?

–Trabajas para ese tipo...

–Ah, ¿entonces lo sabes? –se escabulló Serena.

–Claro que lo sé. Esto da una vuelta de tuerca completa a los típicos romances de oficina –comentó Ikuko burlona.

–Créeme –Serena se puso en pie–, no hay nada romántico en esta situación.

.

.

Para cuando llegó a la oficina, la ira surcaba las venas de Serena como una descarga de adrenalina. Dar Chiba era un completo hipócrita. El mismo tipo que había pagado una cifra exorbitante por sus servicios como acompañante, se había atrevido a decirle que el que hiciera ese trabajo podía dañar la reputación de su empresa. Pero al menos sabía por qué la había mirado de una forma tan rara; sin duda había supuesto que si trabajaba como acompañante era más aventurera y atrevida en el plano sexual de lo que parecía a primera vista. Serena apretó los dientes, dispuesta a demostrarle lo contrario.

–El señor Chiba y yo comentamos un tema personal ayer, y necesito verlo cuanto antes para informarlo de un... un cambio en la situación –le dijo Serena a Viluy.

La asistente personal de Dar, con los párpados bajos y sin hacer comentarios, levantó el teléfono.

–Adelante –le dijo un momento después–. Ten cuidado, Serena...

–¿Cuidado? –se sorprendió Serena.

–Antes de Beryl, el historial de Dar con las mujeres era penoso –murmuró la secretaria.

Serena, roja como la grana por lo que la otra mujer obviamente sospechaba, llamó con los nudillos en la puerta del despacho y entró. Dar la miró desde donde estaba, junto a la ventana, con la arrogante cabeza ladeada y los ojos entornados. Serena sacó el contrato de su bolso y lo dejó sobre la mesa de golpe, con expresión acusadora.

–Así que lo sabes –comentó Dar con voz templada, sin inmutarse por su agresividad.

–Y es hora de que tú sepas que esto no va a ocurrir, ¡no en esta vida! –aclaró Serena con voz enfática–. Pero lo que no puedo creer es que dijeras que mi foto en esa web podía dañar la reputación de tu empresa, ¡cuando me habías contratado!

–Me di cuenta de que eras exactamente lo que necesitaba –se evadió Dar con su frialdad habitual. Notó que el rubor de sus mejillas y su expresión animada hacían que resplandeciera, como una vela encendida por primera vez–. Pero, si no quieres hacerlo, devuelve el dinero que he pagado y no hablaremos más del tema.

¿Devolver el dinero? Esa sugerencia tan práctica hizo que la consternación apagara la ira de Serena. No tenía un céntimo y, de hecho, debía dinero al banco desde su época de estudiante. Ikuko había admitido haberse gastado parte del dinero y Serena no podía reemplazarlo. Y no era tan ingenua como para creer que podía convencer a su materialista madre para que le diera el dinero que le quedaba.

–Me cuesta creer que te sigas atreviendo a mirarme a la cara –le dijo con desdén, sin hacer referencia al tema del dinero.

Dar dio unos pasos hacia delante. Su rostro, moreno y delgado, tenía una expresión irritantemente serena. Se movía con la gracia de un felino, su poderoso cuerpo no mostraba un ápice de tensión cuando, sin previo aviso, invadió su espacio personal y le quitó las gafas para examinarlas.

–Estas gafas no están graduadas. ¿Por qué te las pones?

–¡Devuélvemelas! –exigió Serena, enfadada.

Con una risa sarcástica, Dar las dejó a un lado y llevó la mano a la pinza que sujetaba su abundante cabello en la nuca.

–¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –protestó Serena, abrumada por su proximidad y totalmente desconcertada por su descaro.

La pinza siguió el mismo camino que las gafas, liberando una cascada de pelo dorado sobre sus hombros tensos.

–Tal vez quiera comprobar qué es por lo que he pagado –dijo Dar, sin preocuparse lo más mínimo por si la ofendía o no. Al fin y al cabo, la había contratado para hacer un trabajo. No tenía por qué preocuparse por herir su sensibilidad.

Serena, incrédula, clavó la mirada en su impresionante rostro, intentando no ver la belleza masculina de sus rasgos bronceados. No podía prestar atención a eso cuando él se estaba portando con tanto descaro.

–¿Cómo te atreves? –le espetó con furia.

–Es la verdad, aunque no te guste –respondió él con sequedad. Observó que sus pupilas se dilataban, lo que implicaba atracción sexual, enfatizando aún más el increíble azul de sus ojos. Incluso de cerca era deslumbrante, con la piel luminosa, los ojos brillantes y los labios rosados y apetecibles. El deseo pulsó en su entrepierna, tomándolo por sorpresa. Sin duda era muy bella, pero él estaba acostumbrado a las mujeres guapas y sentía repulsa por aquellas que buscaban un pago por sus atenciones. Por desgracia, esa repulsa natural que había esperado sentir hacia ella no estaba funcionando como barrera.

–No me has comprado... ¡No puedes comprar lo que no está en venta! –le lanzó Serena con fiereza, aunque no podía evitar su reacción a las enloquecedoras vibraciones del ambiente, que estaban encendiendo una extraña calidez entre sus muslos.

–Sin embargo, he conseguido comprar tu tiempo durante todo un fin de semana –Dar saboreó sus palabras, con ojos chispeantes como el sol bajo sus rectas cejas negras.

–No. ¡Nada de eso!

–Entonces, devuelve la tarifa y olvidaremos el contrato – sugirió Dar con indiferencia–. No me interesa una acompañante reacia. No me servirías de nada con ese tipo de actitud mental.

Serena se apartó de él y recogió la pinza y las gafas que había dejado sobre su mesa. Estaba obligándola a aceptar hechos indeseables. Por supuesto, quería su dinero si ella no estaba dispuesta a ofrecer el servicio que había contratado, ¡pero ella no podía devolvérselo! Estaba entre la espada y la pared. La frustración la golpeó como una ola. ¿Había ganado Ikuko la batalla tan fácilmente? Podía negar toda conexión con la empresa de su madre y dejar que Dar Chiba se ocupara de recuperar el dinero que había pagado, pero eso sin duda causaría a Ikuko problemas legales y financieros.

A su pesar, Serena reconoció que la mujer que había financiado la operación que le había permitido volver a llevar una vida normal no se merecía que le hiciera eso. El milagro de esa cirugía que le había devuelto su vida era una deuda que nunca podría pagar.

–¿Cuál es la razón del disfraz? –preguntó Dar, indolente–. ¿Tienes miedo de que te reconozcan en tu trabajo de día?

–Algo así –Serena se sonrojó.

No podía contarle la verdad, nunca se la había contado a nadie. Cuando el rostro de Mina se había hecho famoso y había empezado a aparecer en los medios de comunicación con regularidad, Serena había tenido la sensación de que su cara ya no le pertenecía. Además, la gente había empezado a confundirla con Mina en la calle, hasta el punto de avergonzarla: algunos desconocidos se acercaban para pedirle autógrafos y fotos, los hombres se le insinuaban, la gente se enfadaba y la insultaba cuando insistía en que no era la conocida Mina, porque no la creían. Tanta atención la había mortificado e intimidado, haciendo que se sintiera como una falsificación de su famosa hermana, incapaz de satisfacer las expectativas de la gente. Siempre había sido una persona muy discreta y nunca habría sido capaz de exhibirse y ganarse la vida ante las cámaras, como hacía su gemela. Nunca había tenido esa clase de confianza en su rostro y en su cuerpo.

–Si haces bien el papel que tengo para ti, te pagaré una bonificación –Dar se apoyó en el borde de su escritorio–. Se trata de un asunto de negocios, no de un viaje de placer.

Serena se preguntó si era eso lo que hacía siempre que una mujer se le resistía: ofrecerle más dinero, ropa, joyas, o lo que fuera. ¿Utilizaría siempre su riqueza como método de chantaje?

–¿Tienes costumbre de utilizar servicios de acompañantes? –preguntó Serena con voz plana.

–Tú serás la primera, y la última –afirmó él con seriedad.

–¿Y por qué no me dijiste ayer lo que habías hecho, cuando me hablaste de la foto de la página web? ¿No fue eso una gran demostración de hipocresía?

–Puro sentido común. Si te llevo a la boda de mi hermana, es lógico que no quiera que tu identidad de acompañante sea visible en Internet –señaló él con frialdad–. Y no soy ningún hipócrita. Lo que ves es lo que hay. Soy un tipo muy directo.

–¿La boda de tu hermana? ¿Quieres que te acompañe a un evento familiar? –preguntó Serena sorprendida.

–No quiero que nada estropee el gran día de mi hermana Neherenia –admitió Dar–. Verme contigo la persuadirá de que he seguido con mi vida después de romper mi compromiso, y eso la hará feliz. Neherenia tiene un corazón muy sensible. Como mi ex es una de sus damas de honor, será más cómodo para todo el mundo si llego con pareja.

–¿Una de sus damas de honor? –Serena hizo una mueca–. Eso es complicado...

–Pero lo será menos contigo de mi brazo –aseveró él–. ¿Puedo suponer que me acompañarás a mi casa de Grecia?

Serena tragó saliva al pensarlo. Por más que daba vueltas a un modo de devolverle lo que había pagado, sabía que sería imposible si no le tocaba la lotería. No había salida, ninguna vía de escape conveniente. Al fin y al cabo, pasar un fin de semana rodeada de familia e invitados a una boda no era tan terrible. Sonaba inocente y seguro. Volvió a tragar y asintió, bajando las pestañas para ocultar sus ojos cargados de ira.

–Solo queda pendiente proporcionarte ropa adecuada para el fin de semana –dijo Dar.

–Eso no será necesario.

–Sí lo será –la contradijo Dar, recorriendo con la mirada la blusa suelta y la falda mal ajustada–. Pediré a una estilista y compradora personal que compre lo que necesitarás. Por supuesto, el gasto corre de mi cuenta. Tengo tu número de teléfono móvil. Te pondré un mensaje con los detalles.

Un nudo de disgusto, resentimiento y desafío atenazó la garganta de Serena, que tuvo que tragar con fuerza para aliviarlo. La estaba tratando como a un objeto inanimado que había que envolver correctamente para mostrarlo ante el público. La veía como una señorita de compañía, una mujer que alquilaba sus servicios. Aunque se dijo que iba a hacerlo por el bien de su madre y para pagar una deuda, todo el proceso era humillante; tardaría mucho en olvidar la experiencia.

**En verdad, a veces me dan ganas de meterme en el libro y patear a ciertos personajes, e Ikuko encabeza la lista de esos personajes, y sobre Darien... sin comentarios, no se pero es que se esta portando medio menso por el momento, ojala cambie, ahora solo nos falta esperar a ver si esta Serena nos sale tan bipolar como sus hermanas, jajaja, un besito de chocolate **


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo Tres

Por el rabillo del ojo, Serena vio que varias cabezas se volvían para mirarla en el aeropuerto. Estaba rezando mentalmente para no atraer más atención que esa, cuando un hombre con una cámara se interpuso en su camino.

–¡Párate ahí mismo, Mina!

Con la cabeza alta y el rostro inexpresivo, Serena lo esquivó, sin molestarse siquiera en parar para contradecir su suposición de que era su hermana. La experiencia le había demostrado que la gente, y los paparazzi en concreto, se negaba a aceptar que no era quien creían que era. Al fin y al cabo, una foto de Mina valía mucho dinero y ningún paparazzi estaba dispuesto a admitir que se había equivocado. Serena sabía que vestida con ropa de diseño, como en ese momento, había aún menos posibilidades de que creyeran que no era su gemela. El minivestuario de ropa nueva que llevaba en la elegante maleta con ruedas no era en absoluto de oferta. De hecho, Serena nunca había llevado ropa tan cara en su vida; irónicamente, saber que tenía un aspecto fantástico había potenciado su seguridad en sí misma.

Aun así, la perspectiva de pasar un fin de semana en la casa familiar de los Chiba seguía teniéndola hecha un manojo de nervios. También sentía un nudo de ansiedad en el estómago, porque nada de lo que había descubierto del millonario griego había servido para paliar sus recelos.

Antes de comprometerse, Dar había sido un notorio mujeriego. Serena había realizado búsquedas en Internet y había obtenido mucha información sobre sus gustos y preferencias, porque, al igual que muchos otros hombres ricos y prominentes, de vez en cuando había sido víctima de amantes que vendían la historia de su relación con él a la prensa amarilla. Había leído una sórdida historia de una caótica aventura con dos hermanas, más de una referencia a cuánto le gustaba practicar el sexo a primera hora de la mañana, además de los habituales datos de relleno sobre los caros regalos que hacía y lo rápida y fríamente que ponía fin a las relaciones cuando perdía el interés.

En la oficina era un maniático del orden, con todo en su sitio, y emocionalmente distante y poco sociable. Serena no había descubierto nada más digno de interés y muy poco sobre su verdadera naturaleza. Era muy inteligente, pero conociendo su carrera, eso ya lo había sabido a ciencia cierta. Había creado su empresa de la nada para llevarla a alturas meteóricas.

Dar vio a Serena caminar hacia él y experimentó un instante de shock poco habitual en él. Vestida con pantalones de diseño, zapatos de tacón y una suave blusa que se ajustaba a sus formas, era una deliciosa visión dorada de sofisticada elegancia. Se tensó. Se dijo que era perfecta para el papel; nadie dudaría de la veracidad de su relación con una mujer que parecía una diosa de la pantalla, con su bellísimo rostro, pasos largos y bien formadas piernas. Libre de disfraz y bien vestida, Serena Tsukino era absolutamente despampanante; se aseguró que eso a él no podía afectarlo, porque siempre había preferido a las pelirrojas y con muchas curvas. Sin embargo, al notar que la tela de su pantalón empezaba a tensarse demasiado, apretó la mandíbula. Se dijo que la reacción era normal; tendría que estar muerto del cuello para abajo si no reaccionara ante Serena y no se preguntara si esa carnosa boca rosada sabría tan bien como sugería su apariencia.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que la seguían un par de hombres agitando sus cámaras, y no entendió cómo no se había fijado antes. Hizo una seña a sus guardaespaldas para que la protegieran de la intrusión.

–Serena –musitó.

–Señor Chiba –contestó Serena con frialdad glacial, resistiéndose con todas sus fuerzas al brutal carisma de Darien Chiba. Llevaba un traje de diseño, de color oscuro y cortado a medida para ajustarse a su poderoso y esbelto cuerpo, tenía el mentón oscurecido por un principio de barba y los ojos azul oscuro, enmarcados por asombrosas pestañas negras, se clavaban en ella como una flecha centrada en su diana. Sintió un estallido de calor en la pelvis y sus senos se alzaron y tensaron; todo su cuerpo entró en un electrizante estado de tensión sexual.

–Dar –la corrigió él con voz seca, un segundo antes de estirar el brazo hacia ella.

A Serena la sorprendió tanto la maniobra que se quedó paralizada como un conejo ante los faros de un coche. Se había convencido a sí misma de que no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse respecto a Dar Chiba. Al fin y al cabo, no podría pasar mucho tiempo a solas con ella en una gran boda familiar. No solo no era su tipo, rubia y al menos treinta centímetros demasiado alta, por añadidura, solo la quería a su lado para lucirla. Pero entonces él la besó y todo convencimiento de que estaba a salvo se desmoronó ante el primer obstáculo.

Él acarició la comisura de su boca con sus firmes labios masculinos y ella sintió un cosquilleo que recorrió su cuerpo y despertó todos sus sentidos. Sus labios se entreabrieron y él invadió su boca, aprovechándose con desvergüenza. Fue un beso explosivo y se perdió en él mientras una excitación hasta entonces desconocida invadía su esbelto cuerpo con cada caricia de su experta lengua. Fue agonizantemente íntimo, mucho más que cualquier beso que hubiera recibido en su vida. Sufría una sucesión de pequeños temblores como reacción y un intenso ardor, casi doloroso, cuando él la apartó con sus fuertes manos y unos ojos tan oscuros que brillaban como azabache pulido. Ella sentía las piernas escindidas del resto de su cuerpo, y ese dolor que casi reconocía como deseo insatisfecho la rasgaba con sus garras. Durante un instante anheló volver a atraerlo a sus brazos y realizar un experimento con él. No importaba que fuera su jefe o que estuvieran en un lugar público. Lo único que la movía en ese momento era volver a sentir esa excitación sin paliativos y ver adónde la conducía.

–No esperaba que hubiera contacto físico –le dijo con voz temblorosa mientras, tras ellos, un fotógrafo discutía airadamente con uno de los guardaespaldas de Dar.

–Es imposible que seas tan ingenua. Se supone que somos amantes. Además, ¿qué importancia tiene un beso? – se burló Dar con un elegante encogimiento de hombros.

Tal y como ella lo veía, había sido más que un beso; había sido algo embriagador, que tenía la sensación de llevar esperando toda su vida. Pero no era más que un pensamiento inmaduro, más digno de una adolescente fantasiosa que de una mujer adulta. Intentó recuperar el control y la calma. Él tenía razón, un beso solo era un beso.

Y que besara tan bien no era sorprendente, dada su reputación. Y tampoco lo era que ella, por fin, sintiera deseo por un hombre. Solo demostraba que era una mujer normal, no había nada de lo que preocuparse, al menos mientras no se rindiera a la tentación.

Dar seguía airado consigo mismo cuando subieron a su jet privado, con los ojos velados y hostiles, la mandíbula tensa y los labios apretados. Era una acompañante increíble, en teoría no una prostituta, pero seguía teniendo sus sospechas sobre lo que conllevaba su profesión. Era obvio que complacer a los hombres iba de la mano con su papel, así que no tendría que haberlo sorprendido que lo excitara tanto y tan rápido. Para realizar ese trabajo tenía que saber flirtear, seducir y estar segura de que podía manejar a un hombre. ¡Pero de ninguna manera iba a manejarlo a él! Tenía principios y normas; ¡el infierno se helaría antes de que él se fuera a la cama con una acompañante contratada!

Serena, escuchando a Dar gruñir ante los esfuerzos de la azafata por asegurarse de su comodidad, puso los ojos en blanco y escogió una revista. Dar estaba de mal humor y no era lo bastante educado para disimularlo. Los ojos que ocultaban sus densas pestañas ardían como brasas, y la espectacular estructura ósea de su rostro parecía de granito bajo la piel bronceada. Se preguntó a qué se debía.

Él había sido el culpable del beso. «¡Hombres! ¿Quién los necesita?», pensó, antes de recordar que Ikuko, por desgracia, siempre los había necesitado.

Serena tenía pocos recuerdos felices de su infancia con su madre. Ikuko se había divorciado de su padre cuando él se quedó en bancarrota. Había sido un divorcio muy amargo y, cuando el padre de las gemelas se había vuelto a casar y formado una nueva familia había decidido olvidar que ya tenía dos hijas. Serena había visto a su padre por última vez a los doce años. Sabía dónde vivía, conocía el aspecto de su esposa y los nombres de sus hermanastros: esa era la ventaja de Internet, que permitía espiar desde lejos y satisfacer la curiosidad. Con el apoyo de su hermana Rei, cuando era adolescente había escrito a su padre solicitando retomar el contacto, pero él nunca se había molestado en contestar y su silencio había dejado clara su falta de interés. Su indiferencia, unida a la falta de afecto de su madre, la había herido profundamente.

Mientras siguió teniendo trabajo como modelo, Ikuko había disfrutado de una inacabable sucesión de hombres en su vida, y los llevaba a todos a casa. El único pasablemente agradable y con cierto interés en las hijas de Ikuko había sido el padre de la hermana menor de Serena, Hotaru, un jugador de polo sudamericano, cuya relación con su madre había finalizado de muerte natural cuando él regresó a su país.

Serena había jurado que nunca necesitaría un hombre en su vida. Los hombres eran exigentes y difíciles; los hombres tomaban las riendas de todo; los hombres eran egoístas.

Observó a Dar servirse algo del minibar sin ofrecerle nada a ella y contuvo un suspiro: las vibraciones de su mal humor eran tan intensas que creaban una claustrofóbica nube de tormenta en la espaciosa cabina del avión.

–Te enfurruñas como una nena. ¿También te dan pataletas después? –se oyó decir Serena, sin haber pensado siquiera en sus palabras. Lo cierto era que estaba harta, y mucho. Allí estaba, vestida como él había exigido, puntual y sonriente, aunque quizás no demasiado sonriente. Pero al menos estaba dispuesta a intentarlo, que era más de lo que se podía decir de él.

–¿Qué has dicho? –atónito, Dar giró la cabeza y clavó en ella una mirada azul e incrédula.

–Tienes muy mal genio y yo estoy esforzándome por complacerte, pero supongo que no debería haber usado esas palabras en concreto –respondió Serena con arrepentimiento–. Si no es mucha molestia, a mí también me gustaría beber algo. Zumo de naranja, si tienes.

Un leve tinte de color oscureció los pómulos de Dar cuando se dio cuenta de que no le había ofrecido una bebida. Sacó una botella y la abrió.

–No pasa nada, puedes relajarte –le dijo Serena divertida, cuando le ofreció un vaso–. Ya sé que careces de buenos modales.

–¿Qué diablos te ha dado la idea de que tienes derecho a insultarme? –tronó Dar.

–No pensé que fuera un insulto decirte la verdad – Serena no se dejó intimidar–. Nunca dices «por favor» ni «gracias», y eres el primero en cruzar cualquier puerta. Eres un hombre muy rico y poderoso, la mayoría de la gente con la que te relacionas está por debajo de ti y, naturalmente, has aprendido a aprovecharte de eso. «El poder rige. El dinero tiene la palabra». Así es como funciona el mundo, así que ni siquiera puedo culparte por ello.

Dar estaba asombrado por la indignación que se había desatado dentro de él, pero lo cierto era que no recordaba haber sido atacado así por ninguna mujer. En general, las mujeres lo aburrían con sus halagos y devoción.

¿Quién era ella, una oficinista de bajo rango que nunca llegaría a ningún sitio, para atreverse a criticarlo? Si eso era «esforzarse por complacerlo», ¿qué haría en otro caso? ¿Apuntarlo con una pistola?

–¡Yo no me aprovecho de mis empleados! –le espetó Dar porque, aunque le habría gustado decir lo contrario, no recordaba que las palabras «por favor» y «gracias» hubieran sido nunca habituales en su vocabulario. Airado, se recordó que era hombre de pocas palabras, y que las que decía eran un importantes y servían para dar instrucciones claras y concisas que rara vez se malinterpretaban. Además, en los dos últimos años su empresa había sido galardonada como una de las mejores en las que se podía trabajar, dado que ofrecía contratos y beneficios insuperables a toda la plantilla.

–Pues es indudable que te aprovechas de Viluy – contraatacó Serena sin el menor titubeo–. He rellenado sus partes de trabajo y lo sé a ciencia cierta. Estoy segura de que le pagas un salario excelente...

–Lo hago –la interrumpió Dar con aspereza, refiriéndose a su fiable asistente personal. Se preguntó cómo demonios iba a soportar a Serena durante todo un fin de semana sin asesinarla.

–Pero dudo que sea suficiente para justificar que una mujer casada y madre de tres niños trabaje hasta las ocho de la tarde en Nochebuena –le espetó Serena–. O que te la lleves de viaje de trabajo en su cuarenta cumpleaños, obligándola a cambiar el día de la fiesta de celebración.

–Yo no le pedí a Viluy que trabajara hasta tarde el día de Nochebuena. En cuanto a su cumpleaños, no tengo ni idea de cuándo es, así que no puedo comentar nada al respecto. Pero está claro que si decidió no mencionar que tenía un compromiso previo, ¡no puedes culparme por eso!

–Era Nochebuena. Le dijiste que el trabajo era urgente y lo hizo –explicó Serena con voz suave–. Claro que lo hizo. Es muy diligente. Un jefe considerado habría tenido en cuenta su situación en ese día concreto del año.

–Cállate –Dar apretó los dientes–. No quiero oír ni una palabra más de ti durante el resto del vuelo.

Serena hizo ademán de que se cerraba una cremallera sobre los labios, gesto que no tuvo buena aceptación. Bajó los párpados para ocultar su mirada risueña y luego lo miró de nuevo. Sabía que lo estaba irritando, pero no se sentía en absoluto culpable. Para empezar, no tendría que haberla besado; seguía resentida por que hubiera sobrepasado así sus límites. Eso había supuesto dar un paso de más en la simulación que estaban desempeñando. Volvió a alzar la mirada y, al encontrarse con los abrasadores ojos azules, sintió una oleada de calor, como si hubiera encendido una antorcha dentro de ella. Sus mejillas empezaron a arder.

Viéndolo de pie, alto, esbelto y oscuro como el pecado, incluso con esa expresión pensativa y sardónica, era demasiado atractivo para describirlo.

–No tendrías que haberme besado –dijo Serena, rompiendo bruscamente el pesado silencio.

–¿Y cómo esperas que dé la impresión de que eres mi novia cuando lleguemos a mi casa, si no puedes soportar ni un pequeño beso? –inquirió Dar.

–No tenías ninguna necesidad de tocarme. No había testigos en el aeropuerto a los que necesitaras convencer de nada –señaló Serena–. Nos llevaremos mejor si respetas las reglas básicas.

–¿Qué reglas básicas? –exigió saber Dar con expresión severa.

–Por favor, no me toques a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario –Serena lo escrutó con sus límpidos ojos azules y alzó la barbilla–. Puede que hayas comprado mi tiempo, pero no cometas el error de creer que has comprado algo más.

–¿Estás diciéndome que nunca te has acostado con un cliente? –preguntó Dar, con un tono tan incrédulo que ella deseó abofetearlo.

–Nunca –afirmó Serena con vehemencia.

–¡Y ahora me dirás que eres virgen y pura como la nieve recién caída! –exclamó Dar, dejándose caer en un asiento y abriendo su ordenador portátil con determinación.

Como eso era exactamente lo que era, y últimamente había tenido pocas oportunidades de poner fin a esa condición, Serena apretó los labios y volvió a centrar su atención en la revista que había abandonado. Le había dicho lo que tenía que decirle, porque necesitaba que supiera de antemano que el sexo no era una opción. Por un momento, deseó poder decirle a Dar Chiba la verdad, pero la perspectiva de explicarle que su madre dirigía una agencia de señoritas de compañía y que, básicamente, la había chantajeado para que aceptara la reserva, le produjo un nudo en la garganta. Sería demasiado degradante admitir que su madre haría casi cualquier cosa por dinero. Al fin y al cabo, el lodo la salpicaría. Dar no creería que nunca había trabajado como acompañante ni que, de hecho, él era su primer y último cliente. En cualquier caso, no tendría que estar preocupándose de lo que pensara de ella. Dar Chiba no era más que un rico, dominante y caprichoso macho, y no la sorprendía nada que hubiera tenido que contratar a una acompañante en vez de pedirle ayuda a una amiga. No la sorprendería ni un poco descubrir que no tenía ninguna amistad del sexo femenino.

En un estado de irritación enconada, Dar observó a Serena dormir. La mano larga y delgada, que acababa en uñas de color rosa pálido, reposaba bajo su mejilla, los deliciosos labios se entreabrían levemente con cada respiración, las largas y elegantes piernas estaban estiradas y cruzadas por los finos tobillos, y el pelo dorado caía como una cascada de seda sobre su suéter. Apretó la boca y reflexionó que, para ser señorita de compañía, no se esforzaba mucho en proporcionar entretenimiento a sus clientes. Aunque, siendo justo, si hubiera parloteado desde que salieron de Londres, habría estado listo para estrangularla a esas alturas del viaje; sin embargo, la despreocupación e indiferencia por sus opiniones, que le había permitido dormirse en su compañía, era casi un insulto. Si era sincero, había esperado que flirteara como una loca y aprovechara la oportunidad que le había dado de acercarse a él. En su condición de hombre joven, extremadamente rico y presentable, estaba acostumbrado a que el sexo femenino se comportara así con él. Las mujeres intentaban impresionarlo, encantarlo, seducirlo... ¡No se quedaban dormidas como si él no fuera más que un mueble!

Dar rechinó los perfectos dientes blancos e intentó reprimir la sospecha de que lo decepcionaba que no se hubiera lanzado sobre él como una plaga.

Serena durmió hasta que el avión aterrizó en Atenas.

Aún adormilada, subió al helicóptero que cubriría la última etapa del trayecto, llevándolos a la isla de Treikos.

–Tu propia isla privada, tendría que haberlo supuesto, ¿no? –murmuró abstraída, expresando sus pensamientos en voz alta–. Ser dueño de una isla es la definición de libro del millonario griego.

–Treikos pertenece a mi abuelo, Theron –dijo Dar con voz inexpresiva.

–Por lo que veo, tu humor no ha mejorado –comentó Serena con ironía.

–¡A mi humor no le pasa nada! –clamó Dar. La poca paciencia que poseía estaba alcanzando su límite. Con los ojos destellando como el oro bajo sus largas pestañas negras, agitó las manos en el aire, expresando su disgusto.

Por primera vez, a Serena le pareció extranjero y exótico. Él siguió hablando, pero Serena no lo oyó, porque el ruido del motor del helicóptero al arrancar apagó sus palabras. Para ella fue un alivio volver a estar en el aire, mientras deliberaba sobre cómo había estado reaccionando ante él. Sus mejillas enrojecieron cuando se dio cuenta de que había descargado en él su resentimiento por la situación en la que se encontraba, cuando habría sido más justo hacerlo con su madre. Había pinchado a Dar, lo había criticado e incluso despreciado. En ese momento, se avergonzó de haberse comportado así. Tragó con fuerza. Él había pagado una pequeña fortuna por una compañía agradable y a cambio había recibido un trato venenoso y truculento.

Como comunicarse con él habría sido imposible por el nivel de ruido del helicóptero, Serena sacó un bolígrafo de su bolso, escribió algo en el dorso de la mano y la extendió hacia él para que lo leyera.

En lo referente a las mujeres, Dar se consideraba más allá de poder sorprenderse por cualquier cosa que hicieran.

Pero cuando Serena extendió la mano hacia él y vio que había escrito _Lo siento_ en el dorso, se quedó totalmente desconcertado. Parpadeó, volvió a mirar y sintió ganas de echarse a reír, no lo hizo porque no quería herir sus sentimientos; admiraba la sinceridad de su admisión de que no había sido la mejor compañía hasta ese momento. Lo que hizo fue atrapar su mano y besarle la punta de los dedos como muestra de que la perdonaba.

Igualmente sorprendida, Serena retiró la mano sintiendo un inquietante cosquilleo en los dedos. Concedió, con remordimientos, que el hombre tenía estilo y en realidad no se enfurruñaba. Pero en parte había sido culpa de él que se hubiera portado tan mal. El beso la había impactado y no había sido capaz de sobreponerse. Había tenido la sensación de hacer el ridículo al responder al beso como lo había hecho. De reojo, miró su perfil. No cabía duda de que estaba tratando con un hombre que siempre obtenía una respuesta de una mujer. Era tan impresionantemente bello que podría haberlo besado durante una hora sin cansarse, asombrada por la hoguera que podía encender en su cuerpo un simple beso. Razonó que lo que estaba experimentando no era sino la atracción sexual más potente que había sentido nunca. Deseó no anhelar que la besara de nuevo, deseó estar de vuelta a salvo en la oficina, donde no había existido esa tentación, donde él no había sido sino una figura lejana que alguien tan insignificante como ella apenas veía, y menos aún de cerca.

–Tenías razón sobre los modales –admitió Dar mientras la ayudaba a bajar del helicóptero, seguido por su guardaespaldas–. No tengo excusa. Pasé años en una exclusiva escuela privada inglesa, donde aprendí todas las normas de cortesía. Entonces, un verano fui a visitar a mi madre a Italia, a los catorce años y..., digamos que perdí el hábito.

Sorprendida por una concesión tan generosa y poco arrogante, Serena se volvió para mirarlo.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió?

–Mi madre me dijo que cada vez que le abría una puerta se sentía como una anciana, y que tanto decir «gracias» hacía que sonara como un camarero.

–Conozco a algunas mujeres que creen que la cortesía de un hombre hacia una mujer hoy en día es sexista – concedió Serena, resistiéndose a la tentación de criticar a su madre–. Pero yo no opino lo mismo.

–Es obvio que no –con ojos oscuros y risueños, Dar le lanzó una mirada que hizo que ella se fijara en sus largas y espesas pestañas–. Estaba esforzándome mucho por impresionar a mi madre y hacer que se sintiera orgullosa de mí, porque no la veía a menudo; pero es evidente que me excedí.

Serena reflexionó para sí que otra posibilidad era que su madre fuera una arpía sin sentimientos, igual que lo había sido Serena al juzgar a Dar por las apariencias y asumir que su riqueza y estatus eran la razón de su aparente falta de modales.

–Supongo que tenía ciertos prejuicios en contra tuya – admitió Serena avergonzada.

–Lo mismo digo –apuntó Dar.

–Intentaré no utilizar tu dinero en tu contra –farfulló Serena.

Dar estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada, era la primera vez que alguien le sugería que su riqueza pudiera ser una fuente de prejuicios negativos.

–Y yo también intentaré no hacerme la idea equivocada sobre tu... profesión fuera de la oficina.

–No utilices la palabra «profesión» –le aconsejó Serena haciendo una mueca–. Puede dar lugar a malentendidos cuando se piensa en eso de «la profesión más antigua del mundo».

–Tienes razón. He demostrado poco tacto.

Sintiéndose casi compadecida por él, Serena se sorprendió cuando él se inclinó y cerró la mano sobre la suya. Bajó la mirada hacia los dedos entrelazados, con actitud interrogativa.

–Estamos a la vista de la casa. Ahora contamos con esos testigos que decías necesitábamos para que volviera a tocarte –se justificó él con voz ecuánime.

Serena estaba tensa, centrada en la novedad de que Dar le sonriera, aunque fuese una sonrisa falsa destinada a la exhibición pública. Era una sonrisa increíble, que transformaba por completo su rostro, borrando la lejanía que siempre había visto en él. Ruborizándose, miró hacia delante y consiguió a duras penas contener un gritito de excitación al ver la enorme y moderna casa blanca que se extendía frente a la playa.

–¿Esa es tu casa?

–Demolí la antigua casa de mi padre e hice que construyeran esta hace seis años. Antes de eso solía quedarme con mi abuelo, que vive al otro lado de la isla.

Era una casa enorme. Serena sintió un aleteo nervioso en la boca del estómago al pensar en la reunión familiar en la que iba a aparecer con su falsa identidad de novia, por no hablar de la exprometida que, por su papel de dama de honor, suponía estaría presente la noche de antes de la boda.

–No hemos concertado ninguna historia que contar –dijo ella de repente–. ¿Dónde debo decir que nos conocimos?

–En la oficina. No te compliques. Pero dudo que te hagan preguntas curiosas. Como norma, mis parientes tienen miedo de ofenderme y se portarán contigo de forma civilizada y discreta –le aseguró Dar.

Para Serena eso no sugería una bienvenida cálida y amistosa; más que nunca se sintió como una intrusa en territorio privado. No había nada más personal que ver el hogar de alguien y conocer a su familia. La calidez de la mano de Dar en la suya era reconfortante, a pesar de que formara parte de la mascarada. Sus manos eran tan grandes que la suya se sentía perdida en la de él. Tragó aire para darse ánimo.

–Deja de estresarte –la urgió Dar–. Solo estás aquí para suavizar cualquier posible desavenencia en el día más importante de la vida de mi hermana.

Serena, divertida, pensó para sí que no era un comentario destinado a que se enorgulleciera de sí misma.

–¿No le molestará a tu ex que esté aquí? –preguntó con brusquedad.

–No le importo lo suficiente como para que esté resentida –farfulló Dar con indiferencia.

–¿Y esa es la mujer con la que pensabas casarte? – preguntó Serena con voz incrédula.

–Algunos de nosotros no tenemos demasiada fe en las historias de corazones y florecitas.

En ese momento se hizo imposible seguir manteniendo una conversación privada. Cuando subieron los escalones que llevaban a la puerta principal, el ama de llaves, una sonriente mujer mayor, le lanzó a Dar una retahíla de bienvenida en griego, que él contestó en el mismo idioma.

–Están todos en la piscina –le explicó a Serena, soltando su mano para conducirla por un enorme vestíbulo ornamentado por una gran escalera en curva.

Serena inspiró profundamente y se pasó las manos húmedas por los pantalones. Enderezó la espalda cuando oyó el ruido de voces, salpicaduras de agua y animados gritos de niños. Dar salió al sol delante de ella, y una joven pelinegra se puso en pie de golpe con una sonrisa deleitada.

–¡Dar! ¡Empezaba a creer que no llegarías nunca!

Como Dar parecía haber olvidado momentáneamente su presencia, Serena se quedó parada junto a la piscina, consciente de que era el centro de todas las miradas excepto la de él. Entonces, alguien se lanzó contra ella, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, y cayó a la piscina con un grito de angustia. Ocurrió tan rápido, y llevaba unos tacones tan altos, que no tuvo tiempo de estabilizarse. Se golpeó la cabeza contra algo duro y la oscuridad reclamó su mente.

Cuando Serena recuperó la consciencia, se encontró tumbada en una cama enorme, con la ropa empapada. Un dolor sordo le latía en la parte de atrás de la cabeza y gimió.

Se llevó la mano a la zona dolorida y tocó el considerable chichón que se alzaba bajo su pelo.

–¿Te sientes mareada? –preguntó una voz familiar. Ella alzó la cabeza y empezó a incorporarse, pero una mano enorme se posó en su estómago y presionó para que siguiera tumbada–. No te muevas. Te has dado un buen golpe en la cabeza –le dijo Dar con voz dura.

–Sí... –abrió los ojos e intentó enfocarlos en Dar, que se alzaba ante ella cubierto solo con una toalla. Esa visión sirvió para que se tensara como un muelle–. No estás vestido.

–No, y tú estás chorreando agua sobre mi cama –apuntó Dar.

Serena se estremeció con un súbito escalofrío al ver cómo se pegaba la ropa mojada a su cuerpo. Gruñó en voz alta. Seguía ante los abdominales más perfectos que había visto en su vida, excepto en películas. Desnudo, Dar tenía la musculatura de un dios griego; absorta, pensó que no era una comparación muy original, considerando quién y qué era él.

–Serena, el médico está a punto de llegar –Dar se inclinó sobre ella y la alzó en brazos sin avisarla.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –gimió ella con sorpresa.

–Voy a llevarte al cuarto de baño para que puedas quitarte esa ropa mojada –contestó Dar con tono práctico–. ¿Crees que podrás mantenerte en pie?

–Tendré que hacerlo –murmuró ella. Con mucho cuidado, él la dejó sobre el suelo–. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

–Uno de los adolescentes se estrelló contra ti y caíste a la piscina. Te diste un golpe y perdiste el conocimiento.

–Dios mío, podría haberme ahogado –dijo Serena con voz temblorosa. Se le doblaron las rodillas–. Lo siento, estoy mareada...

Dar la sujetó contra él y se sentó en el borde de la bañera.

–¡No te atrevas a intentar ayudarme a quitarme la ropa! – le advirtió Serena.

Con el rostro tenso de frustración, Dar la dejó sobre el suelo de baldosas.

–¿De veras crees que sería capaz de tocarte de forma inapropiada en el estado en que te encuentras? –preguntó airado.

Temblando como una pluma por la humedad de la ropa, Serena apoyó la frente en las rodillas dobladas.

–Déjame, estaré bien.

–Realmente tienes una opinión muy baja de mí, ¿verdad? –gruñó Dar como un oso enfadado.

–Perdona –susurró Serena, al borde de las lágrimas. Se sentía muy débil y además tenía que sufrir el tormento provocado por el desastroso comienzo de su fin de semana con Dar. ¡Menuda novia se había buscado para encubrirlo! No llevaba más de un minuto en la casa cuando se había caído a la piscina, perdido el conocimiento y causado un trastorno a todo el mundo.

En respuesta, Dar le sacó el suéter por la cabeza y lo tiró a un lado. Echó un enorme albornoz sobre sus pálidos y delicados hombros y la miró, preguntándose por qué parecía tan absurdamente vulnerable; tenía las pestañas bajas y le temblaba el labio inferior. Él evitaba relacionarse con mujeres que parecían tan fáciles de romper, y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con ella.

Serena consiguió meter los brazos en las mangas del albornoz para, al menos, ocultar su sujetador. Se sintió humillada cuando Dar volvió a ponerla en pie y la urgió a apoyarse en la cómoda mientras la liberaba de los pantalones con tanta intención seductora como la que habría utilizado con un recortable de cartón. Ella recordó las cicatrices que marcaban su pierna y deseó que él no las viera. Las lágrimas le quemaron los ojos.

–Siento mucho todo esto –gimió.

–¿Por qué te disculpas? –exigió saber Dar con impaciencia, mientras se esforzaba por comportarse como un hombre de honor y no echar una ojeada a la espectacular figura femenina que había desnudado. Por desgracia, su cuerpo era menos disciplinado y ya estaba traicionándolo con eficacia viril. Maldijo para sí, preguntándose qué tenía ella para hacer que sus hormonas reaccionaran como un cohete en pleno despegue. Estaba dando al traste con su autodisciplina, y era muy consciente de que sentir deseo cuando ella se sentía fatal era una actitud típica de un bastardo egoísta y sin sentimientos. Y Dar lo era, no podía negar que no era ningún candidato a la santidad. Se recordó que, por supuesto, no iba a hacer nada respecto a la inconveniente reacción que ella le provocaba con cada destello de sus asombrosos ojos azules. Recordó, con amarga ironía, que había sospechado que ella haría todo lo posible por inducirlo al sexo. Era una sospecha que en ese momento le parecía una locura. La tenía ante sí, arrebujada en el albornoz como si estuviera en presencia de una bestia viril que pudiera tener la intención de arrancárselo del cuerpo; no, no había ni un ápice de coquetería o seducción en su actitud. Se preguntó cuándo se había convertido en un hombre tan engreído como para suponer que todas las mujeres lo deseaban. Ni siquiera sabía por qué tenía pensamientos tan peculiares para él.

–Supongo que tú me sacaste de la piscina –Serena aventuró la razón de su desnudez.

–_Ne_... Sí –confirmó él en inglés.

Serena volvió lentamente al dormitorio y fue hacia la cama.

–Solo necesito tumbarme un rato, después me vestiré y bajaré a reunirme contigo –le prometió.

–Lo dudo. Seguiremos las recomendaciones del médico cuando llegue y te examine.

Tras recostarse en los almohadones, Serena lo miró y se puso roja como la grana. Era obvio que no era tímido.

Apoyado en lo que parecía el umbral que daba a otra habitación, se había librado de la toalla y estaba poniéndose unos slips negros. Tal vez no era consciente de que ella podía ver su deslumbrante cuerpo, con músculos que se ondulaban con cada uno de sus fluidos movimientos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Quería volver a disculparse, pero, consciente de que eso le irritaba, selló sus labios y lo observó salir, de nuevo elegante, luciendo un traje gris oscuro. Pensó que no podía haber dos personalidades más distintas que la de Dar y la de ella.

Se oyó un golpecito en la puerta y Serena se incorporó.

Una joven pelinegra la miraba.

–¿Te sientes con ánimos para recibir visitas? –preguntó la joven con una sonrisa–. Soy la hermana de Dar, Neherenia.

–Claro que sí, entra –la animó Serena con timidez, pensando que nunca habría pensado al verlos que eran parientes, y mucho menos hermano y hermana. Neherenia era pelinegra, pequeña y curvilínea.

–Nunca había visto a mi hermano moverse tan rápido como cuando se lanzó a esa piscina.

–Siento todo el alboroto –Serena suspiró–. ¿Quién chocó contra mí?

–Uno de mis primos adolescentes. Sus padres están muy avergonzados y quieren subir a pedirte perdón, porque podría haber sido un accidente muy grave –aclaró Neherenia–. Fue una suerte que Dar se diera cuenta de que te habías golpeado la cabeza al caer al agua.

–Estoy bien. Ha sido un accidente –contestó Serena, quitándole importancia.

–¿Qué tal tu cabeza? –preguntó Neherenia–. ¿Te importa que me quede un rato?

–Tengo un chichón, eso es todo. Claro que puedes quedarte –contestó Serena, encantada con la amistosa y sonriente Neherenia.

–¿Seguro que estás bien? –preguntó la hermana de Dar con preocupación, tocándole la mano–. Santo cielo, ¡tienes la piel helada! Métete dentro de la cama para entrar en calor. Iré a traerte algo de beber.

Serena se metió bajo el edredón y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en las almohadas, agradeciendo la amabilidad de Neherenia, porque le hacía sentirse menos problemática.

–Tendrías que estar con tus invitados –dijo con culpabilidad.

–Técnicamente, son los invitados de Dar, porque esta es su casa, pero son todos miembros de la familia –dijo Neherenia. Desapareció tras una de las puertas y volvió con un vaso, que puso en la mano de Serena–. Bébetelo. Estoy segura de que leí en algún sitio que es bueno cuando alguien está en estado de shock.

Serena bebió y empezó a toser cuando el brandy le quemó la garganta, porque no había esperado que le dieran una bebida con alcohol. El líquido recorrió su cuerpo como una llama hasta llegar a su estómago.

–Háblame de ti y de Dar –Neherenia se sentó al borde de la cama y la miró. Sus ojos marrones eran cálidos y rebosaban curiosidad–. Me alegré muchísimo cuando supe que había conocido a alguien nuevo, y tan rápido... como algo mágico...

–Oh, sí, pura magia –corroboró Serena, intranquila, pensando en lo joven y refrescante que parecía Neherenia.

–¡Eres una belleza! –comentó Neherenia con satisfacción–. Beryl se arrancará el pelo cuando te vea.

–Mientras no me lo arranque a mí... No quiero disgustar a nadie.

–Sé que es una de mis damas de honor, pero ha tratado a mi hermano muy mal –proclamó Neherenia, frunciendo su bonito rostro–. Él se merecía algo mejor, y ella tendría que haber renunciado a participar en mi boda, no insistido en seguir adelante con su papel cuando ya no es apropiado.

–Tal vez Beryl no quería fallarte a ti –sugirió Serena, tomando un sorbo de brandy. Resultaba obvio que Neherenia no tenía excesivo cariño a la exprometida de su hermano.

–No, quiere recuperar a Dar –la contradijo Neherenia. Su convicción le produjo a Serena un escalofrío de alarma–. Pero no conoce a mi hermano tan bien como cree. Es muy duro.

–Lo sé.

–Tuvo que hacerse duro. Para cuando cumplió los dieciocho años, había tenido que vivir con cuatro divorcios y tres madrastras. La gente no entiende por lo que tuvo que pasar y lo que eso le hizo –declaró Neherenia, defendiendo con pasión a su hermanastro–. Mi madre fue la única que no lo trató mal.

–Eso es algo de agradecer –murmuró Serena, curiosa pero deseando parar el flujo de información que no se sentía con derecho a recibir, porque sabía que a Dar no le gustaría que supiera datos tan personales sobre él.

–Dar nunca ha tenido una vida familiar. No sabe lo que es eso.

–La infancia puede suponer un gran reto –comentó Serena con vaguedad, emocionada por la inocencia de Neherenia y comprendiendo por qué su hermano estaba dispuesto a esforzarse tanto para que nada estropeara el día de su boda.

–Bueno, yo tuve suerte –Neherenia hizo una mueca. Mi madre me mimaba demasiado. Pero Dar no lo tuvo fácil.

–Es un hombre muy seguro de sí mismo, y muy reservado –comentó Serena, poniendo énfasis en la palabra «reservado».

–Por eso te estoy contando esto, para que lo entiendas mejor. Lo que quiero decir es que si estás esperando que él te cuente algo, esperarás eternamente –Neherenia hizo una cómica mueca al referirse a la reticencia de su hermano–. En cuanto me enteré de que trabajabas con él, supe que serías una mujer normal, y eso es exactamente lo que necesita.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió la conversación, anunciando la llegada del médico, escoltado por Dar.

–No hace falta que te quedes –le dijo Serena a Dar con una sonrisa tensa.

–Me temo que sí. El doctor Papadopoulos no habla inglés.

Suprimiendo la sospecha de que nunca conseguiría decir la última palabra con Dar, Serena asintió con rostro inexpresivo. Dar tradujo las preguntas del médico y, después, este le examinó la cabeza. El hombre anunció que no creía que tuviera nada que no pudiera curarse con una buena noche de sueño. Le dio unos analgésicos para el dolor de cabeza y se marchó.

–Me levantaré ahora –le dijo Serena a Dar, antes de que pudiera salir con el médico.

–Ya has oído al doctor, descansa –ordenó Dar. Las manchas de rímel en sus mejillas sugerían que había estado llorando, y seguramente no se sentía tan recuperada como pretendía hacerle creer–. Habría preferido que recomendara que te echaran un vistazo en el hospital más cercano.

–Estoy bien, y esta casa no necesita esa complicación la noche anterior a la boda de Neherenia –razonó Serena, sabiendo que ese argumento tendría más peso para él que cualquier otro.

–Podrías volver a casa e intentar demandarme –comentó Dar con rostro serio.

–No voy a denunciar a nadie –Serena soltó un gruñido–. Yo no soy de esa clase de personas.

El rostro de él se mantuvo impasible.

Sola de nuevo, y sintiéndose demasiado acalorada con el albornoz, Serena se lo quitó, se libró de la húmeda ropa interior y volvió a meterse desnuda en la cómoda cama. Se dijo que una breve siesta la despejaría. Sin embargo, el comentario de Dar, su preocupación por que pudiera intentar demandarlo por el accidente, la había incomodado.

Se preguntó qué tipo de vida y qué clase de experiencias había tenido para que incluso un leve accidente ocurrido en su casa hiciera surgir en él el cinismo y la desconfianza. Al fin y al cabo, ella no había sufrido ninguna lesión grave. Se dijo que quizás estaba habituado a ser el objetivo de gente avariciosa. Demasiado acostumbrado a personas que intentaban aprovecharse de su riqueza.

**El ego de Darien ya empezó a sufrir, jejeje, y Serena no se guarda nada, porque eso de decirle nena... estuvo... valiente?, y vaya forma de conocer a la familia de Darien, casi ahogándose, pero entre ustedes y yo les diré que si Darien fuera salvavidas yo me ahogaría a cada rato con tal de que me de respiración de boca a boca, jajaja, y pues por el momento Serena parece mas asustada de lo que Darien le hace sentir que bipolar, ya veremos que pasa luego, un besito de chocolate**


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo Cuatro

Dos horas después, Serena se despertó de una agradable siesta. Ya no le dolía la cabeza y se sentía más fuerte y tranquila. Mientras dormía había llegado su maleta, así que la abrió y sacó ropa para la velada. Por lo visto, iba a haber una especie de fiesta a la que estaban invitados los lugareños. Se duchó y se lavó el cabello, se lo secó con cuidado y volvió a maquillarse. El vestido de fiesta era de color rosa fucsia, con el escote bordado y falda corta y con vuelo, que se movía a su alrededor con cada paso que daba.

Mientras descendía por la elegante escalera, se dijo con firmeza que estaba lista para todo y dispuesta a ser una compañía agradable.

En el vestíbulo, Dar estaba ocupado dando la bienvenida a los invitados, junto con su abuelo, Neherenia y el novio, Leonides. Frunció el ceño con sorpresa al ver a Serena fuera de la cama y en pie. Unos diez segundos después, desbordado por una de las curiosas contradicciones que lo afligían siempre que estaba cerca de ella, deseó llevarla de vuelta a la cama, con él como compañía. En todos sus años de libertad, no había conocido a ninguna mujer que pudiera hacerle sombra a Serena Tsukino, con su airoso cabello dorado sobre los hombros, los ojos azules brillantes como estrellas y una sonrisa natural que destelló como el sol en su apetecible boca rosada cuando Neherenia la vio y le hizo un gesto de bienvenida. Era obvio que a su hermana le gustaba; de hecho, Neherenia se estaba comportando como si él hubiera vuelto a comprometerse. No haría ningún mal poner coto a las expectativas de su hermana cuando volviera de su luna de miel, y decirle con cierto pesar que había pasado página.

Molesto consigo mismo, se dijo que tendría que pasarla; no podía seguir fantaseando con cabalgar el perfecto cuerpo de Serena y sentir sus piernas alrededor de la cintura mientras su bello rostro se iluminaba de deseo. Dar, de nuevo en tensión, se removió inquieto por la lujuria que encendía sus hormonas. Nunca había deseado a ninguna mujer tanto como deseaba a Serena en ese momento.

–Así que tú eres Serena –un anciano alto de pelo blanco le sonrió y estrechó su mano–. Me alegra que Dar no consiguiera ahogarte en su piscina en tu primera visita – bromeó–. Soy su abuelo, Theron Chiba.

Durante la cena que siguió, Serena se esforzó por comer.

Neherenia había insistido en que se sentara junto a ella y Leonides, mientras que Dar estaba en la cabecera de la mesa, con su abuelo. Aunque estaba hambrienta, los nervios la llevaban a aferrar la copa de vino para apoyarse en algo sólido; cada vez que alzaba la mirada se encontraba con esos ojos azules enmarcados por pestañas negras que hacían que sus pensamientos y su capacidad de hablar se dispersaran, el corazón le golpeteara en el pecho y se le secara la boca, dándole una sed que no conseguía calmar.

No podía controlar el ardor que invadía el centro de su femineidad cada vez que se encontraba con los ojos de Dar y, peor aún, no podía desprenderse de la intensa sensación de anhelo que la atenazaba. Se decía, airada, que ella no era así, no era esa mujer. Nunca había sido del tipo que se excitaba por un hombre o cuyo cuerpo anhelara sus caricias. De hecho, a menudo había pensado que esas tendencias eran más fantasía que realidad; pero estaba empezando a descubrir lo ingenua que había sido.

Después de cenar, los invitados se trasladaron a un gran salón que contaba con buffet, bar y los servicios de un pinchadiscos. Muchos isleños estaban llegando con regalos y buenos deseos para la pareja de novios. Dar rodeó su cintura con un brazo y le presentó a lo que a ella le parecieron docenas de personas. Tenía la cabeza llena de nombres que no podía asociar a rostros, y el delicioso olor de su colonia, especiada con notas de su limpio aroma viril, hacía que se le erizara el vello. Nunca había sido tan consciente de un hombre, de cada fluido movimiento de su cuerpo delgado y caliente, del timbre acentuado de su voz grave, que sentía por encima de su cabeza, de la excitante sensación de los largos dedos curvados sobre su cadera.

Sentía los senos tensos e hinchados bajo la ropa, los pezones erectos y una embarazosa humedad más abajo, en un lugar al que no solía prestar mucha atención. Era una locura reaccionar así a Dar Chiba, pero cada vez que se encontraba con sus brillantes ojos oscuros, todo pensamiento racional se disipaba.

Mientras transcurría la velada, con el centro de atención puesto en los novios, se dijo que el deseo podía convertir a cualquiera en un estúpido. Dar era un hombre deslumbrante, y la inexperiencia la hacía vulnerable a su indescriptible y potente carisma sexual. Tal vez había puesto el listón muy alto a la hora de aceptar un amante, porque había querido encontrar confianza, sinceridad y cariño con un hombre especial. Quizá, si hubiera sido más sofisticada, podría haberse reído e ignorado a Dar. Pero lo cierto era que no podía evitar ser consciente de cada uno de sus movimientos, palabras y miradas. Era como si una bomba estuviera a punto de detonar en su interior.

–Bailemos –dijo Dar por encima de su cabeza. La guió a la pista de baile y ella se estremeció; sus pies eran reacios a seguirlo porque no quería bailar una canción lenta en sus brazos, no quería arriesgarse a una proximidad física aún mayor. Pero se dijo que ya era tarde y que pronto podría retirarse a la cama, con el trabajo hecho. Rígida como un poste, aceptó que él acercara sus caderas a las suyas mientras la encerraba entre sus brazos.

Se estremeció por la reacción, cegada momentáneamente al sentir el acero de sus músculos contra la suavidad de sus curvas, embriagada por su virilidad y su evocador aroma. Él bajó la cabeza y la besó sin previo aviso.

El contacto de esos labios firmes y masculinos la traspasó como un cuchillo que cortara mantequilla, quemándola y excitándola. Mientras sus pezones se tensaban como perlas, sintió una oleada de calor en la pelvis, que la dejó temblorosa e incapaz de decir palabra.

–Te deseo, _moraki mou_ –dijo Dar, alzando la orgullosa y oscura cabeza.

La belleza de su rostro en ese momento la inflamó. Ya no se sentía como ella misma; se sentía salvaje, hambrienta, fuera de control, todas las cosas que nunca se permitía ser.

Ese pensamiento hizo que empezaran a sonar campanas de alarma en su cabeza, pero su cuerpo y su anhelo de él la tenían atrapada, impidiéndole apartarse ni un milímetro. Él estaba tan excitado como ella y eso la consoló en cierto modo. Era imposible no sentir la dureza de su erección contra el estómago, vergonzosamente incitante a un nivel que no quería analizar.

–Me enciendes como un fuego –gruñó él, casi acusador– . No me van las aventuras de una noche...

–A mí tampoco –lo interrumpió ella, jadeante.

–Esta noche romperemos las reglas –los ojos azules escrutaron su rostro sonrojado.

–No... –empezó ella, febril. Pero entonces él volvió a besarla. Su dura boca acalló su protesta con una intensidad apasionada a la que fue incapaz de resistirse.

La condujo entre los invitados, dejando caer una palabra aquí, un saludo allá, asegurándose de que nadie los interceptara y ralentizara su avance. Ella subió la escalera a su lado, levemente mareada, con piernas temblorosas. Al alejarse de la música, el ruido y las brillantes luces, se dio cuenta de que no estaba sobria del todo. Se preguntó cuánto vino había bebido. Recordó vagamente que apenas había comido en la cena. Beber con el estómago vacío, tras la gran copa de brandy que Neherenia le había llevado... era imposible ser más tonta. Pero aún notaba la quemazón de ese beso en su boca hinchada, y eso alimentaba el intenso cosquilleo que sentía entre las piernas y daba al traste con su autodisciplina.

Una mano delgada y morena se cerró sobre la suya y la hizo entrar en el dormitorio donde había dormido antes.

Una vez allí, Dar tomó su rostro entre las manos y clavó en ella sus ojos cargados de deseo.

–Cuando regresemos a Londres, esto no habrá ocurrido. Será nuestro secreto –afirmó él con arrogancia.

–Es que no va a ocurrir –tartamudeó ella, desconcertada por la seguridad con que le advertía que no había ningún futuro tras el amanecer–. No soy una de esas chicas baratas...

–Me deseas –dijo él, rozando su delicada mandíbula con los dedos.

Ella, luchando por pensar a derechas, admitió para sí que lo deseaba con auténtica locura.

Dar, por su parte, negociaba consigo mismo: iba a concederse una desacostumbrada noche de indulgencia que iba en contra de sus normas. «No soy una de esas chicas baratas...». Había captado el mensaje y habría preferido no captarlo. Le habría gustado tener la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para echarla de su dormitorio, pero no podía luchar contra su hambre de ella. Se quitó la chaqueta con impaciencia y se desabrochó el cuello de la camisa antes de rodearla con los brazos y volver a capturar su deliciosa boca. La echó sobre la cama y estiró una mano para librarla de los zapatos de tacón.

La dura y exigente boca, acompañada por la insistencia de su lengua, era como una droga para Serena, una necesidad tan poderosa y natural como tomar aire. Se prometió que lo detendría pasado un minuto, que pondría freno a aquello e impondría la lógica; pero cada insistente caricia derrumbaba sus recelos. Estaba sobre la cama, disfrutando del peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella, que parecía responder a un anhelo que la rasgaba por dentro, cuando él la alzó y le bajó la cremallera del vestido.

–Dar... no... –«no debemos», había querido decir, pero sus palabras se perdieron en los pliegues del vestido cuando él se lo sacó por la cabeza.

–Sí debemos –la contradijo él, adivinando lo que iba a decir. Apretó su sensual boca contra el pulso que latía desaforado por encima de su clavícula, y lamió la sal de su piel, trazando un camino descendente hacia el valle que había entre sus senos. Al mismo tiempo, sus dedos forcejeaban con el cierre del sujetador, tan rápido que ella no era consciente de lo que hacía ni podía exigirle que parara.

–Quiero ser sensata –arguyó ella con frenesí, horrorizada por la falta de control que sentía.

–¿Sensata? –exclamó él con incredulidad. Se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella y se abrió la camisa con violencia; los botones saltaron por el aire en todas las direcciones–. No hay nada sensato en sentirse así. Algunos actos se rigen por el instinto, _kloukla mou_.

Ya fuera por instinto o por anhelo, ella se quedó inmóvil, con la mirada azul nublada, absorta en los musculosos planos de su magnífico torso moreno. El ardor pulsaba en el centro de su ser con más fuerza que nunca. Su sujetador había desaparecido sin que ella se diera cuenta; lo notó por la quemazón de su mirada en sus senos desnudos y por el devastador contacto de sus expertos dedos frotando los pezones hinchados. Arqueó la espalda e, impotente, se alzó hacia él mientras Dar transfería las caricias a su pierna. Su dedos se detuvieron de repente al notar un trozo de piel más áspera e hinchada.

–¿Qué es esto? –preguntó, bajando la vista.

Serena se quedó helada, sintiéndose más desnuda y vulnerable que si se hubiera despertado andando en cueros por una calle de la ciudad. Se puso blanca como el papel.

–Tuve una operación, hace años. Había un problema con mi pierna –explicó con voz temblorosa–. Ya ves, tengo unas cicatrices muy feas. No soy perfecta...

–Ni quiero, ni necesito perfección –afirmó Dar con pasión, deslizando la mano sobre las cicatrices como si no le importaran lo más mínimo–. Pero sí te deseo –jadeó con voz ronca. Sus ojos ardían como brasas–. Estoy duro como una roca.

La palidez de ella desapareció bajo un intenso rubor cuando él saltó de la cama y se quitó los pantalones. El prominente bulto de su erección viril tensaba sus slips.

Serena se sumió en una oleada de timidez, inseguridad y aprensión. No sabía qué hacer ni cómo comportarse, pero él era lo más bello que había visto en su vida y no podía dejar de mirarlo. Su cuerpo ágil y moreno la llamaba de forma visceral. Estaba descubriendo que el deseo provocaba respuestas más abrumadoras de lo que se había imaginado.

Ni en sueños había anhelado tanto tocar a un hombre.

Dar utilizó la boca para incitar a sus rosados pezones, succionándolos y atormentándolos mientras moldeaba sus senos. Ella dejó escapar pequeños gemidos involuntarios, y cuando sintió una mano ascender por la parte interna de su muslo se quedó sin respiración. Él deslizó un dedo por el tejido húmedo de sus bragas y ella se estremeció. Era muy consciente del botón húmedo e hinchado que pulsaba entre sus piernas. Todos sus reflejos y sus reacciones hormonales parecían centrarse en ese punto.

–Ninguna mujer me había hecho sentirme tan desesperado –gruñó Dar con incredulidad, mientras eliminaba la última barrera que los separaba.

Al comprender que él también estaba desmadejado, Serena empezó a sentirse menos avergonzada por los impulsos que la devastaban. Alzó la vista hacia él, adorando la angulosa estructura ósea que confería tanto carisma a su rostro, y los ojos abrasadores tras las rizadas pestañas. Le costaba creer que unos días antes había sido un desconocido para ella. Nadie había conseguido hacerla sentir como se sentía en ese momento. La tocó donde ella más lo necesitaba, la punta de un dedo se entretuvo sobre el amasijo de terminaciones nerviosas y se estremeció como si la hubiera quemado. Todo su cuerpo se despertó como si lo recorriera una descarga eléctrica.

Él se situó sobre su cuerpo y abrió sus muslos. Ella enredó los dedos en su cabello negro para detenerlo, antes de que el impacto de su asalto sensual envolviera como una ola su cuerpo enfebrecido, dejándola sin aliento. La feroz intensidad de su respuesta hizo que le castañetearan los dientes. Él la exploró con boca y dedos, y ella se removió, arqueó y gimió una y otra vez, sumida en una espiral de sensaciones incontrolables. El ardor de su pelvis alcanzó alturas insoportables; temblaba y gemía, cerca del clímax, cuando él la penetró.

El dolor y el placer se unieron con un efecto explosivo.

Incluso mientras los involuntarios espasmos del orgasmo hacían que sus músculos internos se contrajeran sobre él, gritó de dolor. Él se quedó quieto y escrutó su rostro, perplejo.

–¡No pares! –lo urgió ella, demasiado avergonzada por su grito para llamar la atención sobre lo que acababa de entregarle. No era algo que estuviera dispuesta a comentar; tenía la esperanza de que seguir adelante y alcanzar el fin natural evitaría cualquier comentario. No había sabido que el sexo provocaría dolor la primera vez, y sospechaba que debería haberlo advertido de su condición de virgen, pero no habría sabido cómo comunicarle su secreto más profundo.

Por eso, cerró los ojos con fuerza, con las mejillas arreboladas, e intentó concentrarse en la extraordinaria sensación de tenerlo en su interior.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Dar, tenso.

–Claro que sí –afirmó ella. El dolor se había disipado rápidamente, dejándola con el erotismo de sentir que su cuerpo se ensanchaba para recibirlo en lo más profundo.

–Si he sido brusco, lo lamento... Estar dentro de ti es increíble –afirmó Dar, retirándose un poco para volver a hundirse en ella. El movimiento provocó en Serena una oleada dulce como la miel, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara de nuevo. La excitación volvió a envolverla como el ojo de un huracán; cada sensación se intensificaba con el ritmo que él imponía.

De repente, se convirtió en parte activa de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Con el corazón desbocado, se arqueó y alzó las caderas, aceptando sus embestidas y urgiéndolo con una excitación que era puro frenesí, perdiendo el poco control que le quedaba. Se sentía escalando a una nueva cima y se precipitó al abismo con un grito de placer, estremeciéndose mientras él empujaba por última vez. Emitiendo un áspero gruñido de placer, él se dejó caer sobre ella, y sintió que se vaciaba en su interior.

Poco después, él se movió y besó su frente húmeda.

–Ha sido una experiencia inolvidable, _moraki mou_...

Serena admitió para sí que también había sido inolvidable para ella. Aunque el acto se había iniciado con una punzada de dolor, él la había llevado al clímax dos veces; se sentía deliciosamente relajada y satisfecha, flotando en una nube de bienestar. Rechazó los recelos que intentaban infiltrarse en su mente. Se dijo con determinación que no iba a portarse como una tontuela ingenua por lo sucedido. Él había superado todas sus expectativas, pero solo habían compartido una experiencia física, nada más. No estaban enamorados y no tenían por qué sufrir por la experiencia, ella menos que nadie. Tenía un control total sobre sus sentimientos.

Dar se tumbó de lado y la estudió con sus ojos azules como zafiros iluminados.

–Dime, ¿qué ha ocurrido aquí? –inquirió, curvando las negras cejas–. No quiero juzgarte mal y asumir que esto ha sido un extraño montaje por tu parte.

**OK... ?! no que no pues, según Serena iba a ser sensata, AJA, CLARO... y Darien, me late que volvio a malinterpretar todo y si es asi... la que se le viene encima.**


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo Cinco

Desconcertada por el provocativo comentario de Dar, Serena parpadeó para librarse del sopor y levantó la cabeza de la almohada.

–¿Un montaje? ¿Extraño? –repitió, confusa–. ¿De qué se supone que estás hablando?

–Corrígeme si me equivoco –dijo Dar con los labios tensos–, pero me ha parecido que eras virgen.

Serena se incorporó de golpe, sujetando la sábana contra los pechos, en actitud defensiva. Su rostro ardía de vergüenza. Había tenido la esperanza de que él no se hubiera dado cuenta ni hubiera adivinado la razón de su problema.

–¿Y? –le espetó con tono áspero.

–Entonces, ¿por qué echarte a perder conmigo? – preguntó Dar sin ninguna inflexión en la voz–. No me enorgullezco de que hayas conseguido seducirme para llevarme a la cama, pero no esperaba más que el típico revolcón de ti.

Serena se tensó de indignación al oír sus palabras.

–Oye, ¡yo no te he seducido! –le lanzó.

–Eres tan bella que llevas seduciéndome desde el momento en que nos vimos en el aeropuerto –aclaró Dar.

Reconociendo que su exabrupto era, sobre todo, una secuela provocada por su satisfacción sexual, admitió su hipocresía y saltó de la cama para alejarse de ella. Pero había hecho lo que no debía y le tocaba cargar con las consecuencias. Ella había demostrado ser una tentación a la que no podía resistirse. Pero no conseguía entender que Serena Tsukino hubiera sido virgen. No tenía sentido, ni encajaba con lo que había esperado de la mujer aventurera y experta que suponía debía ser para trabajar como acompañante.

–¡Créeme, no ha sido intencionado! –le gritó Serena, apartando la ropa de cama y agarrando el albornoz que había sobre una silla cercana. Metió los brazos en las mangas, se lo ató con fuerza y colocó las solapas de modo que cubrieran toda la piel posible. Lo último que quería en ese momento, era estar desnuda ante Dar Chiba. ¿«El típico revolcón»? Por lo visto eso era lo único que su cuerpo había sido para él. Era imposible ser más insultante.

–No esperaba que una señorita de compañía fuera virgen. Además, yo no pago por el sexo, nunca lo he hecho ni nunca lo haré. Naturalmente, te compensaré por... por tu generosidad... –Dar eligió la palabra con obvio cuidado– con diamantes, que espero estén a la altura de tus expectativas.

Serena había creído sinceramente que era imposible sentirse peor, sin embargo, en ese momento le pareció que la tierra se hundía bajo sus pies y la dejaba colgada en un horrible limbo. Por lo visto, él creía de verdad que esperaba una recompensa por haberse acostado con él. Se sintió destrozada e insultada por la imagen que tenía de ella. La consideraba poco más que una prostituta. Un hombre no solía ofrecer diamantes a una mujer después del sexo, al menos, no en su mundo. Y lo peor de todo era haber elegido acostarse con un hombre como ese. Solo le quedaba despreciarse por su estupidez.

En el tenso silencio que siguió, Dar notó su palidez y la rigidez que tensaba sus rasgos.

–¿Acaso he interpretado mal la situación? Dijiste claramente que no eras una de esas chicas baratas...

–¡Eso no quería decir que ponía precio a mi cuerpo como una prostituta! –gritó Serena con ira, estremeciéndose de arriba abajo, rígida de incredulidad–. Me refería a que no me acuesto con cualquiera, ¡eso quería decir! ¡No hablaba de dinero, ni de joyas, ni de nada parecido!

–Como es obvio que te he ofendido, te pido disculpas – se zafó Dar–. Pero ¿qué esperabas que pensara cuando dijiste que no eras barata? Eres una acompañante, por cuyo tiempo he pagado. No hacía falta una imaginación muy fértil para llegar a la conclusión de que esperabas algún tipo de remuneración adicional por incluir el sexo en el contrato.

Fue en ese preciso momento cuando Serena comprendió el terrible e injustificable error que había cometido al acostarse con él, que en ningún momento había olvidado que era una chica de compañía cuyo tiempo había comprado. Ni por un momento había olvidado sus sospechas sobre lo que conllevaba el trabajo de acompañante. Era ella quien había olvidado las barreras que los separaban; ella quien había olvidado que él la estaba pagando por el papel que desempeñaba. La humillación y el arrepentimiento la asolaron.

–¡Ya te había dicho que no trabajaba como acompañante! –le espetó con voz fiera, mientras el cabello dorado se agitaba alrededor de sus mejillas encarnadas–. ¡Pero no me creíste!

–Vi tu foto en esa página web. Telefoneé y contraté tus servicios. Si no fueras una chica de compañía, ¿cómo podría haberlo hecho? –exigió saber Dar con sequedad, sin dejarse impresionar. Incluso desnudo seguía pareciendo dominante y en control de la situación.

–No es tan sencillo –arguyó Serena, dejando caer los brazos y rindiéndose al cansancio. Se sentó en el sofá que había en la pared opuesta, tan lejos como podía estar de él sin salir de la habitación. Nada excepto la verdad bastaría para convencerlo. No tenía otra opción: tenía que decirle la verdad para limpiar su nombre.

Serena tragó aire y alzó la cabeza con orgullo, negándose a pedir disculpas por lo que no podía evitar.

–Mi madre es la dueña de la agencia.

–¿Tu madre? –inquirió Dar con incredulidad. De un par de zancadas, fue al vestidor y agarró unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta. Lo asombró y anonadó la noticia de que la madre de Serena estaba a cargo de una agencia de señoritas de compañía.

–Sí, mi madre –confirmó Serena entre dientes. Después, le explicó por encima sus antecedentes y cómo su hermana mayor las había criado a ella y a sus otras dos hermanas cuando Ikuko las había entregado al sistema de acogida estatal–. No había visto a Ikuko desde que cumplí los doce años. Me llamó de repente y me dijo que podía vivir con ella gratis mientras trabajaba sin sueldo para tu empresa. Acepté sin dudarlo un segundo. No solo porque necesitara un sitio barato donde vivir... –titubeó y, sonrojándose, bajó los párpados para ocultar su vulnerabilidad–, pensé que también sería una gran oportunidad para conocer a mi madre por fin.

Dar hizo una mueca al captar el tono avergonzado de su voz, que no había conseguido ocultar.

–¿Sabías lo de la agencia antes de mudarte a vivir con ella? –preguntó, subiéndose la cremallera del pantalón vaquero.

–Por supuesto que no. Pero en cuanto me instalé y me lo dijo, empezó a insistir para que trabajara como una de sus señoritas de compañía –admitió Serena con tristeza. Intentó no observarlo mientras se ponía la camiseta y cubría su espectacular torso, musculoso y moreno. Sus mejillas volvieron a teñirse de rojo por la vergüenza–. Se enfadó mucho cuando, en vez de eso, empecé a trabajar como camarera.

–¿También trabajas como camarera? –Dar enarcó una ceja con sorpresa, sin dejar de mirar la deliciosa curva de su boca, aún hinchada por efecto de sus besos. De inmediato, volvió a desearla. Le supuso un enorme reto concentrarse en lo que decía, y empezó a caminar por la habitación, exasperado por su hiperactiva energía sexual y por lo poco acostumbrado que estaba a escuchar a una mujer y compadecerse de su situación.

–Cinco días a la semana. Necesitaba el dinero –admitió Serena a su pesar–. Pero sospecho que mi madre contaba con que accedería a trabajar en su empresa cuando me pidió que me instalara en su casa. De hecho, probablemente sea la única razón por la que me invitó a vivir con ella. Me robó una foto de la cámara y la colgó en su página web. Yo no tenía ni idea. Nunca habría accedido a algo así.

–Entonces, si no trabajabas para la agencia de tu madre, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo aquí conmigo? –exigió saber Dar, clavando en ella sus ojos oscuros y cargados de suspicacia. Escrutó su rostro tenso y pálido, intentando juzgar si era sincera. Era obvio que la incomodaba admitir esas cosas sobre su madre. Dar, como hijo que había tenido que avergonzarse a menudo por el comportamiento de sus padres, sintió compasión por ella en ese sentido.

–Me temo que mi madre sacó la artillería pesada para persuadirme de que aceptara el contrato que había firmado contigo –le confió Serena con una risa amarga. Sus rasgos se contrajeron de tensión antes de adentrarse en un tema aún más personal–. Viste las cicatrices de mi pierna...

–_Ne_... Sí –dijo Dar, que había contestado inicialmente en griego afectado por la obvia incomodidad de Serena.

–Cuando era adolescente, sufrí lesiones muy graves en la pierna, en un accidente de coche. Tardé años en pasar de la silla de ruedas a utilizar muletas. Estaba discapacitada, y si no hubiera pasado por una carísima operación privada en el extranjero, seguramente seguiría utilizando muletas. Esa operación me permitió volver a andar y cambió mi vida por completo. Después de que mi madre aceptara tu reserva, me dijo que ella había pagado la operación y que estaba en deuda con ella.

–Tú no le debías nada a nadie –el rostro de Dar se tensó con dureza–. Y menos a una mujer tan dispuesta a utilizarte, y posiblemente también tu cuerpo, como fuente de beneficios.

–Me sentí en deuda con ella –lo contradijo Serena con dignidad–. Esa operación significó mucho para mí. Me devolvió la normalidad. Cuando mi madre admitió que tenía problemas financieros, accedí a actuar como acompañante durante un fin de semana por gratitud.

–Por lo tanto, es cierto que nunca habías trabajado como señorita de compañía –rezongó Dar, empezando a encajar las piezas del rompecabezas–. Pero ¿por qué puso esa foto tuya en la página web sin tu consentimiento?

–Pensaba que atraía a más clientes. Cuando solicitaban mis servicios, decía que todo mi tiempo estaba ya contratado –explicó Serena con pesar.

–_Ne_... Sí, utilizó esa táctica conmigo, hasta que le ofrecí tanto dinero que estuvo dispuesta a chantajearte para que me proporcionaras el servicio que pedía –le dijo Dar con obvio desagrado–. ¿Por qué no me dijiste todo esto desde el principio? ¡Nunca me habría involucrado en una barbaridad de este calibre!

–No podía recuperar el dinero que le habías pagado a Ikuko –Serena, tensa, se puso en pie–. ¿De qué habría servido decírtelo?

–No soy tan bastardo como crees –replicó Dar con voz fiera.

Serena no estaba de acuerdo con él, pero se calló su opinión. «El típico revolcón», esas vergonzantes y dolorosas palabras estarían grabadas en su alma para siempre. Toda su valentía y orgullo se habían evaporado. Verse obligada a enfrentarse a la imagen que Dar tenía de ella había sido la experiencia más humillante de su vida. Estaba convencida de que haber cedido a sus impulsos, saltar a la cama con él y entregarle su virginidad, sería algo de lo que se arrepentiría hasta el día de su muerte. En ese momento, lo único que deseaba era estar sola. Había dicho lo que tenía que decir y no tenía más que añadir.

–Este es tu dormitorio, ¿verdad? –adivinó Serena, pasándose la mano por el pelo para apartárselo de la cara–. Tendría que haberme dado cuenta antes, cuando te vestiste aquí, pero después del golpe en la cabeza no pensaba con claridad. Dime, ¿te planteaste en algún momento respetar las normas básicas que rigen un contrato de acompañante? ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que, dadas las circunstancias, podías esperar que compartiría un dormitorio y una cama contigo?

–Puedes instalarte ahí como si estuvieras en tu casa –dijo Dar con expresión adusta. Cruzó la habitación y abrió una puerta de par en par.

Serena se apresuró a recoger su maleta abierta entre los brazos y cruzar el umbral. Volvió a entrar y fue al cuarto de baño a recoger su neceser. Ignoró por completo la ropa que había tirada junto a la cama. Reconoció para sí que era incapaz de recoger sus bragas sin morirse de vergüenza y humillación.

–¿Qué piensas hacer mañana? –inquirió Dar con frialdad. Serena volvió la cabeza para mirarlo, sus ojos azules estaban igualmente gélidos.

–Lo que me has pagado por hacer. Me cae bien tu hermana, Neherenia. Seguiré representando el papel de pareja tuya, pero evitando todo tipo de contacto físico.

Entró en la otra habitación, cerró la puerta y echó el cerrojo antes de volver a respirar. La asombró lo dolida que estaba. Pero no tendría que haber esperado otra cosa de lo que solo podía ser un encuentro sexual pasajero. Aun así, no había esperado los insultos a los que había sido sometida.

Oyó un golpe en la puerta y se tensó, volviendo a palidecer.

Tragó saliva y abrió. Dar le entregó su ropa y ella la aceptó, alzando la barbilla en actitud desafiante. Se negaba a parecer vencida.

–Una cosa más –dijo él con voz ronca–. ¿Estás utilizando algún método anticonceptivo?

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par, atónita.

–Supongo que eso es un «no» –aventuró Dar–. Por desgracia, yo tampoco. Me olvidé...

–¿Te olvidaste? –exclamó Serena con incredulidad.

–Llevaba mucho tiempo en una relación exclusiva y las precauciones eran innecesarias –aseveró él–. Hace poco pasé un reconocimiento médico y puedo asegurarte que estoy libre de cualquier infección, pero existe el riesgo obvio de que pudieras concebir.

Serena había perdido todo rastro de color para cuando él acabó de hablar. Apretó la ropa que tenía entre los brazos contra el pecho.

–Oh, Dios mío, espero que no.

–Si hay algún problema, no dudes que contarás con todo mi apoyo –sus ojos oscuros brillaron como ébano pulido bajo las pestañas, y el corazón de ella inició un insoportable tamborileo dentro de su pecho. La avergonzó, incluso en ese momento de pavor, no poder dejar de reaccionar como una colegiala a su carisma–. No sé si será un consuelo, pero lamento lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros tanto como tú.

Serena asintió, inexpresiva, le dio las buenas noches y cerró la puerta sin molestarse en echar el cerrojo otra vez. Su instinto le decía que ya no tenía nada que temer de Dar.

Así que él lo «lamentaba»... ¡era un insensible! «El típico revolcón», una etiqueta que no olvidaría en su vida, muy alejada de cómo le habría gustado recordar su primera experiencia sexual completa. Se metió en la ducha y se lavó a conciencia. Curvó los labios hacia abajo al sentir un dolor sordo entre las piernas. «Aguántate», se dijo con rabia. Era la culpable de su infortunio, pero ya había sido castigada en demasía. Un embarazo imprevisto sería desastroso para ella.

Rechazando la posibilidad, porque no tenía sentido preocuparse por algo que quizás no ocurriría, Serena se metió en la cama y se quedó tumbada en la oscuridad mientras lágrimas silenciosas surcaban sus mejillas.

**Este Darien se acaba de ganar el titulo del mas menso e insensible del mundo y un su par de cachetadas guajoloteras, bueno al menos Serena ya le aclaró las cosas. **


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo Seis

Serena mordisqueaba sin apetito un trozo de tostada, y no porque tuviera críticas respecto al suculento desayuno que le habían servido en la cama; sencillamente no tenía hambre. Cuando oyó un golpe en la puerta que daba al pasillo, palideció y se puso rígida.

–¡Adelante! –dijo, tensa como un muelle.

La hermana de Dar, cubierta con una bata y con el pelo ya recogido y sujeto con alfileres con cabeza de perla, entró en la habitación y la miró con ansiedad.

–¡No me puedo creer que aún estés en la cama, Serena! –exclamó.

–Lo siento, me he dormido. ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo? –preguntó Serena con culpabilidad, preguntándose qué era lo que había provocado la expresión preocupada del rostro de la joven.

–¡Beryl ha llegado a primera hora de la mañana y no deja en paz a Dar! –explicó Neherenia con obvio resentimiento–. Tendrías que estar abajo protegiéndolo.

–Creo que Dar es muy capaz de protegerse solo – contestó Serena con gentileza. No pudo evitar que sus músculos faciales se tensaran ante la idea de conocer a la ex de Dar, el día después de haberse acostado con él.

–¿De verdad no te importa? –Neherenia frunció el ceño y la miró fijamente.

Serena recordó, algo tarde, el papel que se suponía que tenía que cumplir. Comprendió que su reacción no era la de una novia preocupada. O al menos del tipo de novia que expresaba sus sentimientos en una conversación con la hermana del novio.

–Bajaré en cuanto me vista –prometió–. Pero deja de preocuparte. Estoy segura de que no quiere volver con Beryl.

–He conocido a hombres tan inteligentes como mi hermano que se han dejado atrapar por cazafortunas, mi padre el primero –replicó Neherenia con sorprendente cinismo–. Beryl hará y dirá cualquier cosa para recuperar a Dar. Es una tigresa airada: ¡no esperaba que la dejara marchar sin más cuando ella rompió el compromiso.

Serena miró a Neherenia con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

–¿Te parecería mal si admito que me parece un hueso demasiado duro de roer para mí?

–No dejes que Beryl te intimide –Neherenia suspiró y luego soltó una risita–. Tú eres la mujer que Dar ha traído a mi boda.

El móvil de la novia vibró. Ella lo sacó del bolsillo, farfulló algo sobre la maquilladora y se marchó corriendo.

Serena apartó la bandeja del desayuno y salió de la cama.

Era hora de hacer aquello por lo que la habían pagado... más bien por lo que habían pagado a su madre, se corrigió, recordando la actitud de Dar respecto a lo que había hecho Ikuko. Tal vez ella debería haberse mantenido firme e ignorado los esfuerzos de Ikuko para culpabilizarla hasta el punto de hacer algo que iba en contra de sus principios.

Lo cierto era que su debilidad la había llevado a la situación en la que estaba, e iba a tener que pagar un precio muy alto por ello. La perspectiva de actuar como si fuera la novia de Dar, en presencia de la tigresa, no la seducía lo más mínimo. Serena habría sido mucho más feliz si no tuviera que volver a ver a Dar en toda su vida; por desgracia, no tenía abierta esa vía de escape. Si se sentía incómoda, era culpa suya por haber permitido que la relación adquiriera un vergonzoso nivel de intimidad.

.

.

Dar contempló a Serena bajar la escalera luciendo un vestido largo y suelto que hacía juego con el precioso azul de sus ojos. Cinco segundos después, se imaginaba un collar de zafiros rodeando su cuello desnudo; pero al encontrarse con sus ojos reflexionó que, si bien tenía la apariencia de una diosa, era una diosa de hielo, no una cálida y parlanchina. Dar, que estaba de muy mal humor, sintió un pinchazo de frustración. Admitía que se había equivocado y herido sus sentimientos, demostrando una gran carencia de tacto, pero no entendía por qué tenía que seguir resentida con él. Al fin y al cabo, le había pedido disculpas. Era un hombre que rara vez se disculpaba y por ello otorgaba un gran valor a ese acto.

Contempló el rostro de Serena iluminarse con una sonrisa cálida cuando los padres del adolescente que la había tirado a la piscina el día anterior se acercaron a saludarla. Resultaba obvio que estaba esforzándose por tranquilizar a su tío y a su tía. Beryl aún estaría quejándose de sus cardenales y haciendo que todo el mundo se sintiera mal respecto al accidente. Sin embargo, Serena, fuera lo que fuera, no disfrutaba convirtiéndose en el centro de atención.

Cuando Dar se puso en pie para ir a recibir a su supuesta pareja, vio de reojo cómo se tensaba el rostro de Beryl. Lo divirtió comprender que no, Beryl no había contado con que una belleza del calibre de Serena lo acompañaría para distraerlo. Se dijo que tenía que centrarse en eso y olvidar las ideas irracionales y las reflexiones sobre los errores cometidos, tan ajenas a su personalidad habitual. Serena no era más que una distracción, una distracción agradable y muy sexy tras las semanas de drama mediático que Beryl había disfrutado provocando.

Serena vio a Dar antes que a nadie, guapísimo con un traje gris perla. Su corazón se saltó un latido y se le secó la boca. No quería encontrarse con sus ojos, y agradeció que sus tíos se acercaran a hablar con ella. Por encima de ellos vio a la ex de Dar, Beryl, mirándola con fijeza. Beryl llevaba un airoso vestido de dama de honor, blanco y negro, que hacía que su figura pareciera la de una delicada hada. Su rostro con forma de corazón y sus ojos castaños resplandecían, enmarcados por una cascada de pelirrojo pelo liso. Era exquisita como una muñeca y, de repente, Serena se sintió como una giganta carente de gracia, porque con los altos tacones pasaba del metro ochenta de estatura.

–Serena... –murmuró Dar, inclinándose hacia ella y acariciándole la mejilla con su aliento. El aroma de su colonia hizo que ella recordara cómo se había sentido entre sus brazos la noche anterior, justo cuando menos convenía hacerlo. Él posó la mano en su espalda y el contacto hizo que ella se erizara como un rottweiler a punto de atacar–. Es un alivio que estés aquí. Estoy teniendo una mañana difícil.

–Las desgracias nunca vienen solas –comentó Serena, consciente de la expresión petulante que desfiguraba el rostro de Beryl en ese momento. Neherenia pensaba que la ex de su hermano era una cazafortunas, pero con el ego dolido por la brusquedad con la que Dar la había tratado, Serena pensaba que caer en las redes de una cazafortunas sería un justo castigo para él.

–No hay rosa sin espinas –le devolvió Dar con el mismo tono burlón, desconcertándola.

–Vaya, parece que tienes sentido del humor –replicó Serena, complacida al oír su tono de indiferencia. Iba a tener que torturarla para obtener una reacción más cálida que esa.

–No, Beryl acabó con él. Llegó hace una hora y tardó menos de cinco minutos en disgustar a Neherenia –comentó Dar con aspereza.

–Neherenia estará bien. Tu hermana está preocupada por ti – afirmó Serena, aunque su tono de voz dejó claro que no entendía el porqué de eso.

–Solo tienes que comportarte como si fuéramos inseparables –le dijo Dar entre dientes.

–Eso será todo un reto, Dar.

Él puso una mano sobre su delgado hombro y la hizo girar, obligándola a encontrarse con sus brillantes ojos oscuros.

–Anoche no pareció que lo fuera, _glyka mou_.

«¿Anoche?», se repitió Serena. Descubrir que él estaba dispuesto a jugar sucio no la sorprendió, pero, a su pesar, sus mejillas se encendieron ante ese recordatorio de su debilidad.

–Sí, pero anoche había bebido demasiado –le respondió con un susurro forzado, al tiempo que sonreía a la pareja que en ese momento pasaba junto a ellos–. Hasta un sapo me habría parecido un príncipe azul en el estado en que me encontraba.

–No estabas borracha –aseveró él con agresividad, obligándola a mirarlo de nuevo.

–No sé por qué tendría que molestarte tanto... ¡tú no eres la virgen que acabó con el sapo! –le lanzó Serena con voz venenosa.

Los ojos azules la abrasaron. Los pómulos de Dar se habían oscurecido y apretaba los labios con fuerza.

–Sugiero que dejemos el tema.

–Lo has sacado tú –le recordó Serena con viveza.

Dar farfulló algo en griego que sonó bastante desagradable.

–Lo siento, pero la verdad es que te odio –musitó Serena con voz temblorosa.

Dar empezaba a darse cuenta de que su disculpa no había valido su peso en oro ni, de hecho, en ninguna otra moneda de cambio. Estaba realmente atónito por no haber conseguido encandilar a Serena para que lo perdonara.

Una flota de limusinas aparcó ante la puerta para llevar a los novios y a sus parientes a la iglesia del pueblo. Dar, con gran dificultad, reprimió su disgusto con el mundo en general para apreciar la bonita imagen que ofrecía su hermana bajando las escaleras vestida de novia.

Serena se sentó en la limusina y estuvo callada durante todo el trayecto por la pintoresca carretera, bordeada por una playa arenosa a un lado y olivares, y colinas al otro. Se recriminaba internamente por la última frase que le había dicho, y anheló poder controlar mejor sus emociones, que parecían haberse disparado a un nivel que la aterraba. Pero había dicho la verdad: odiaba a Dar por haber pensado siquiera un momento que podía ser la clase de mujer que vendía su cuerpo por dinero. Se odiaba aún más a sí misma por haber sucumbido a sus encantos. No hacía falta ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que Dar Chiba no estaba acostumbrado a que lo trataran con frialdad; la tensión de su rostro dejaba ver sin lugar a dudas que estaba convencido de que su sangre azul, poder, influencia y riqueza lo hacían merecedor de halagos y consideración.

–¿Dónde conoció Neherenia a Leonides? –preguntó, cuando el silencio se hizo insoportable y recordó que se había prometido darle a Dar la compañía por la que había pagado.

–Lo conoce de toda la vida. Su padre es el médico de la isla. Neherenia y Leonides fueron juntos al colegio desde el primer curso, fueron juntos a la universidad y han sido pareja desde entonces.

–Eso es muy romántico –comentó Serena–. Deben de conocerse muy bien.

–Pero son demasiado jóvenes para casarse –comentó Dar con tono desaprobador–. Neherenia ya está hablando de tener familia.

–Algunas personas saben lo que quieren muy pronto en la vida. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

–Los mismos que tú. ¿Tienes sueños similares a los de ella? –preguntó Dar con cierta sequedad.

–¡Santo cielo, no! –declaró Serena haciendo una mueca de desagrado–. No sabría qué hacer con un marido ni con niños. Me interesa mi carrera profesional.

La pequeña y bonita iglesia, situada junto al puerto, estaba a rebosar de personas que querían desear lo mejor a los novios. Dar condujo a Serena a la primera fila de bancos y la dejó allí, para cumplir su función como padrino de Leonides. Serena se acomodó para disfrutar de la ceremonia de boda griega, distinta y más vistosa que la versión inglesa. Neherenia parecía radiante de felicidad y, al ver cómo se miraban los novios, Serena se descubrió sonriendo.

Al menos hasta que Beryl le lanzó una mirada gélida y maliciosa. Tras posar para las fotos fuera de la iglesia y notar que Beryl se acercaba a Dar en cuanto tenía oportunidad, agarrándose a sus brazos y soltando risitas de niña mimada, Serena solo pudo pensar que Dar tenía muy mal gusto a la hora de elegir mujeres. Beryl era terriblemente falsa y empalagosa. Dar podía ser un genio de los negocios, pero no podía ser demasiado listo si había tenido la intención de casarse con una mujer tan artificial como Beryl.

Volvieron a casa para la recepción. Los camareros recorrían la sala con bandejas de copas de champán, pero Serena decidió limitarse a beber agua. La enardeció que Dar alzara una ceja con ironía, como si se burlara de su abstinencia. Lo habría matado por su audacia si significara algo para ella, pero se aseguró que ese no era el caso. Se sentaron juntos a la mesa principal y, mientras Dar le abría la servilleta, Serena captó la mirada de odio de Beryl.

–Perdonar es un don divino –bromeó Dar.

–Los humanos odian a quienes han herido –le devolvió Serena malhumorada.

–Pero yo no te odio –dijo él–. Si intentaras ser lógica respecto a esto, en vez de emocional...

–No estoy siendo emocional –protestó ella, con ojos chispeantes de ira. Aquel hombre la enfurecía. Pero seguía pensando que era impresionante, y no poder dejar de admirar su estructura ósea ni sus bonitos ojos atizaba su enfado.

–Yo creo que eres una persona muy emocional –le replicó Dar con tono desdeñoso.

–¡Mejor eso que tener tantos sentimientos como un bloque de madera!

Dar observó a su hermana salir a la pista de baile con su esposo. Neherenia no dejaba de sonreír. La ceremonia había tenido lugar sin incidentes y su hermana era feliz. Dar se preguntó por qué estaba molestándose en intentar apaciguar a la mujer más difícil que había conocido en su vida.

Siempre había evitado a las personas de carácter difícil y exigente. Su hermana captó su mirada y señaló a Beryl con un levísimo movimiento de cabeza. Dar, comprendiendo lo que le pedía, se puso en pie y condujo a la dama de honor a la pista de baile.

Serena contempló con consternación como Dar llevaba a la bella pelirroja al centro de la pista. Beryl se comportaba como una luz que hubiera alcanzado su máxima potencia, era pura animación, sonrisas y parloteo. Los labios de Serena se curvaron hacia abajo. Tal vez él acabara volviendo con su ex. Habían estado juntos mucho tiempo y no era fácil romper esa clase de vínculo. Quizás ella solo había sido un adorno para salvaguardar el orgullo de Dar y permitirle vengarse de Beryl por haber roto el compromiso.

Y Beryl era exquisita, eso era innegable. Serena vio como se acomodaba contra el fuerte pecho de Dar y cerró los puños bajo la mesa. Un comportamiento típico de los hombres: le había pedido que se pegara a él como una lapa para mantener alejada a Beryl, y después se dedicaba a coquetear con ella. Notando el picor de las lágrimas en los ojos, Serena se levantó y fue al tocador que había en el vestíbulo de entrada.

Se preguntó qué diablos le pasaba. No estaba celosa, no había estado celosa por un hombre en toda su vida. Lo que le ocurría era que se sentía como una tonta, avergonzada y humillada por haber mantenido relaciones sexuales con Dar. Satisfecha con la explicación, Serena volvió al vestíbulo y se encontró con Beryl interrumpiendo su camino.

–Tú eres Serena –comentó Beryl, acabando la frase con una risa cristalina.

«¡Dios mío, le ha dicho que anoche se acostó conmigo!», pensó Serena desolada, al ver la desagradable sonrisa de superioridad de Beryl.

–Y tú eres Beryl –contestó con voz inexpresiva.

–Dar te encontró en la oficina, tengo entendido. Muy dulce, aunque perezoso, por su parte. Los hombres pueden ser unos auténticos bastardos –trinó Beryl, como la bruja maligna, mientras Serena bajaba la mirada hacia ella, sintiéndose enferma de vergüenza y remordimiento–. Te está utilizando para vengarse de mí. ¿Es que no tienes ni un ápice de orgullo?

–¿Acaso lo tienes tú? –la retó Serena–. No pienso seguir con esta conversación.

Serena la esquivó con la cabeza bien alta. Estaba pálida, temblorosa y agradecida por haber escapado de la desagradable ex prometida de Dar. Si la joven pelirroja realmente lo quisiera, no se habría arriesgado a perderlo, sin duda. Serena cruzó el salón para reunirse con Dar, increíblemente consciente de la oscura mirada azul que seguía cada uno de sus pasos. Aunque él no le gustara, adoraba sus ojos. De repente, empezó a resultarle difícil respirar y sintió un intenso aleteo nervioso en el estómago.

Dar estiró el brazo y cerró una mano sobre la suya, atrayéndola hacia él. No parecía en absoluto incomodado por lo que había ocurrido entre ellos la noche anterior.

Serena sintió que el rubor teñía sus mejillas cuando captó su aroma varonil, y eso le hizo evocar imágenes nítidas. Se le desbocó el corazón al recordar la intensidad de su cuerpo dentro del suyo, y una instantánea llamarada de calor tensó sus pezones, para luego acomodarse en su pelvis.

–Tenemos que hablar, _glyka mou_ –le dijo Dar en voz baja, aunque en realidad eso era lo último que deseaba hacer. Sentía el temblor de su delgado cuerpo bajo el brazo y su proximidad le provocó una súbita erección. El deseo lo atravesó como un rayo y solo deseó arrastrarla a la cama y mantenerla ocupada hasta volver a sentirse normal, hasta que la pasión dejara de atenazarlo y volviera a ser él mismo.

En vez de eso, abrió la puerta que daba a la terraza acristalada y la hizo entrar.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –exigió saber Serena–. No quiero estar a solas contigo. Lo de estar juntos es solo una representación para el público.

–Deja de luchar contra mí –los ojos azules de Dar atraparon los de ella–. Es infantil. Te pedí disculpas.

–¡Me pediste disculpas! –se burló Serena–. Estoy impresionada.

–La verdad es que sabes cómo apretarme las tuercas – gruñó Dar con los ojos brillantes de ira, atrapándola entre sus brazos–. Vamos a volver a empezar desde cero...

–No –lo interrumpió Serena sonrojada, luchando fieramente contra la tentación. Ya la había hecho quedar como una tonta; no permitiría que lo hiciera una segunda vez.

–Te quiero tal y como estuviste conmigo anoche – admitió Dar con voz ronca.

–¿Como una tonta, bebida y fácil de convencer? –le soltó Serena–. ¡Ni lo sueñes!

Él bajó los labios ardientes hacia los de ella y la besó.

Fue como si un cohete letal estallara dentro de su traicionero cuerpo, envolviéndola en llamas; un beso tan excitante y sensual que hizo que se le fuera la cabeza y le temblaran las rodillas. Tuvo que agarrarse a sus hombros para mantenerse erguida, era como si una ola se la hubiera tragado y encendido una luz en cada poro de su piel. Él siguió besándola, invadiendo su boca con la lengua, al tiempo que una de sus manos masajeaba la curva de sus senos, arrancándole gemidos de placer. Bajó los dedos para levantarle la falda del vestido. Cuando le acarició el muslo, ella se quedó paralizada un instante, luego forcejeó para liberar su boca.

–No, Dar.

–Puede que a algunos tipos les excite que los rechacen, ¡a mí no! –exclamó él con rabia.

Ella no podía evitar un latir desenfrenado en la pelvis, y supo que en realidad anhelaba estar con él otra vez.

–El lunes estaré de vuelta en la oficina, durante algo menos de dos semanas, y fingiremos que nada de esto ha ocurrido, ¿de acuerdo? –exigió con desesperación.

–De acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres –aceptó Dar entre dientes.

Serena se limitó a asentir. Eso tenía que ser lo que quería. Al fin y al cabo, ninguna relación entre Dar y ella podía ir más allá de la cama. Era un hombre de negocios millonario, de un nivel inalcanzable para ella, que en ese momento estaba enloquecido y frustrado por su fuerte libido y porque acababa de terminar una relación muy larga.

Lo único que podía querer de ella era sexo, y se negaba a rebajarse a ese nivel. «El típico revolcón», se recordó que eso era lo que él había esperado de ella. Era obvio que la veía como a una acompañante bien pagada, una chica fácil de oficina, que lo había sorprendido por su falta de experiencia y que era su única opción sexual en ese momento, porque la mayoría de los invitados que había bajo su techo eran parientes suyos.

Él la liberó y Serena volvió al salón de baile, consternada pero con el empeño de mantener el control. Siguió a todo el mundo al enorme vestíbulo; Neherenia se había situado en el primer descansillo de la escalera, posando para el fotógrafo que quería captar el lanzamiento del ramo nupcial. Veinte segundos después, el ramo cayó en brazos de la sorprendida Serena, y Neherenia lanzó un gritito satisfecho.

–Lo dudo mucho –se burló Beryl Metalia, lanzando a Serena una mirada desdeñosa.

Serena ignoró a la joven y miró el reloj para calcular cuándo sería lo antes que podría retirarse a su habitación. Al fin y al cabo, una vez que los novios se marcharan, su papel habría terminado.

La mirada de Dar siguió a Serena cuando ella subió la escalera. Vació una copa de brandy de un trago y apretó los dientes: Serena había tirado la toalla mientras que Beryl se estaba comportando como una acosadora demente. De pronto, la paciencia de Dar con el sexo femenino se agotó. Cruzó el salón para reunirse con su abuelo y sugerirle cómo podían pasar lo que quedaba de la noche. El rostro curtido de Theron se iluminó de placer y sorpresa.

–No, no quiero hablar de ese tema –le dijo al anciano, sin darle tiempo a preguntar.

.

.

Serena se despertó cuando una doncella le llevó el desayuno. Había dormido como un tronco, agotada por la tensión de mantener las apariencias durante el día de la boda de Neherenia. Con la luz del sol inundando la habitación, se sintió más fuerte y despejada. Se dio una ducha rápida para refrescarse antes de sentarse a la mesa que había en el balcón, donde la esperaba su desayuno. La vista de la playa vacía y el mar de color turquesa bajo el cielo azul era fantástica. Su móvil anunció la llegada de un mensaje de texto y lo levantó.

_Prepárate para marcharte a las nueve. No viajaré contigo._

_Gracias por tu ayuda._

Era de Dar, sin firma ni una palabra personal. Serena sintió una inexplicable punzada de decepción. Al fin y al cabo, su papel había acabado, y como había rechazado a Dar la noche anterior, era lógico que no viera la necesidad de tener más contacto con ella. Volvía a ser la mujer a la que había contratado para hacer un trabajo y el trabajo ya estaba hecho. La desconcertó notar que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. No sabía qué demonios le ocurría.

Así funcionaban las cosas cuando él era un millonario y ella una humilde empleada de oficina. «A no ser que estés embarazada», susurró una vocecita en el fondo de su mente.

Se estremeció de consternación. Con esa posibilidad en mente, reflexionó que sería sensato tener una actitud menos agresiva con él. Se puso en pie, preguntándose si Dar estaría aún en su dormitorio. Sin saber qué iba a decirle, cedió al impulso de ir hasta la puerta que comunicaba las habitaciones y llamó con los nudillos. La asombró que fuera Beryl quien abriera la puerta.

–Oh... –musitó Serena, palideciendo y dando un paso hacia atrás.

Beryl se apoyó en el umbral con una sonrisa complacida en los labios, aprovechando al máximo la sorpresa de Serena al encontrarla en el dormitorio de Dar.

–Te envían de vuelta a Londres –dijo Beryl, como si su presencia en el dormitorio de Dar y el itinerario de viaje de Serena estuvieran relacionados. Serena reflexionó, con el corazón pesado y cierta humillación, que probablemente lo estuvieran. Si Dar estaba de nuevo con su ex, tener a Serena allí, bajo el mismo techo, habría sido causa de vergüenza para todos.

–Sí –corroboró Serena inexpresiva, demasiado orgullosa para delatar lo que sentía ante la otra mujer, pero alegrándose de su decisión de no haberse tomado en serio el aparente interés de Dar la noche anterior. Era obvio que volvía a estar en brazos de su ex. No había tardado mucho. Dar se había sentido despechado, esa era la única razón de que hubiera ido tras ella; pero clara y comprensiblemente, era a Beryl a quien deseaba en realidad.

Por razones que escapaban a su entendimiento, Serena se sintió devastada por lo que resultaba tan obvio.

La puerta se cerró. Con los ojos secos y los músculos faciales tensos, Serena hizo la maleta. Más le valía no haberse quedado embarazada, porque, dadas las circunstancias, sería una complicación inesperada y desastrosa.

**Pues como han podido ver chicas, estas hermanitas son bien bipolares, 1ero. lo odia, luego tiene celos, luego lo desea, luego no... se que mi Darien no es precisamente amable pero pobrecito que dolores de cabeza le va a dar Serena, jajaja, aunque esa su notita de despedida, no tiene ni nombre, y ademas que pelos hacia la bruja de Beryl en el cuarto de Dar?, bueno ahora solo nos falta saber si Darien metio gol o no, jejeje.**


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo Siete

Tres semanas después, durante su hora de descanso en la cafetería, Serena abrió un test de embarazo y sacó el folleto con las instrucciones. El corazón le latía tan rápido como un tambor, y la tensión había hecho que su rostro se cubriera de una fina capa de sudor. Ya estaba sin hogar y casi sin trabajo, lo último que necesitaba era añadir un embarazo a la situación. No podía negar que tenía los pechos doloridos y se sentía mareada a todas horas. Se repetía, con frenesí, que no era más que un virus que le habían pegado en algún sitio. Nada más que un estúpido virus.

.

.

Al mismo tiempo, en la comodidad de su despacho en la City, Dar dejaba el teléfono en la mesa tras haberse puesto en contacto con la madre de Serena, Ikuko Taylor.

Esa llamada había resultado del todo inútil. Era evidente que Serena se había ido sin dejar una dirección de contacto, y su «encantadora» madre ni sabía ni tenía interés por saber dónde estaba. Había sido entonces cuando Dar había comprendido que había chocado con un muro de ladrillos.

Por supuesto, no había esperado encontrarse con la noticia de que Serena ya había dejado de ser su empleada cuando él regresó a Londres, pero aun así tenía que verla porque quería comprobar que estaba bien. Se dijo que le debía al menos esa consideración. Por lo que él sabía, su asistente personal, Viluy, era la única que había llegado a conocer a Serena siquiera un poco. Llamó a la eficiente peliplateada y, tras un par de minutos tanteándola con sutileza y sin ningún éxito, perdió la paciencia y admitió que quería ponerse en contacto con Serena.

.

.

De vuelta en el diminuto cuarto para empleadas de la cafetería, Serena volvió a mirar la varita del test con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Quería gritar y llorar como una niña, porque el test había dado positivo y durante unos minutos Serena se había dejado dominar por el terror. Un bebé, iba a tener un bebé y el embarazo ya estaba haciendo que se sintiera enferma. ¡Se sentía fatal, realmente fatal! Sin embargo, era incapaz de plantearse un aborto porque era muy consciente de que si Ikuko hubiera tenido esa opción, probablemente ni ella ni sus hermanas habrían llegado a nacer. ¿No se merecía su bebé amor y cariño? No podía rechazarlo porque llegaba en mal momento, era un embarazo no planificado y no contaba con un hombre que la apoyara. Serena soltó el aire con un siseo al pensar eso último. Con la excepción de Rei, ni Serena ni sus otras dos hermanas habían contado con la ventaja de tener un padre en sus vidas que se preocupara por ellas.

–¡Esto se está llenando de gente! –gritó su jefe desde el otro lado de la puerta, poniendo fin a su descanso antes de tiempo.

Serena se estiró el uniforme, guardó su bolso en la taquilla y volvió al trabajo. Admitió, con un pinchazo de culpabilidad, que no tenía otra opción que ir a casa de su hermana Rei. De momento estaba durmiendo en el sofá de una amiga, y no ganaba lo suficiente en la cafetería para pagar un alquiler y la comida al mismo tiempo. Rei dirigía una casa de huéspedes en el Distrito de los Lagos, y seguramente se alegraría de tener ayuda con la limpieza y la cocina. Serena intentó aferrarse a esa idea para intentar ver algo positivo en la terrible imagen de tener que volver a casa como una adolescente incapaz de manejarse en un mundo de adultos. Por supuesto, podría haber pedido ayuda a su hermana Mina, que era propietaria de un apartamento en Londres. Pero la perspectiva de pedir ayuda a su exitosa hermana gemela era demasiado humillante para ella. No se imaginaba a la sagaz y mundana Mina cometiendo un error tan básico como quedarse embarazada por un descuido. Lo cierto era que a Serena le horrorizaba la idea de tener que admitir ante su gemela lo mal que había resultado su traslado a Londres.

Dar pudo ver a Serena desde la acera opuesta a la cafetería. Llevaba un uniforme de color rosa chicle, un poco corto para una joven de piernas tan largas, y estaba increíblemente pálida. Se dijo que tal vez simplemente no estuviera maquillada. Entró en la cafetería y ocupó una mesa, aún estudiando su alta y esbelta figura. Ella volvió la cabeza y pudo captar el destello de sus preciosos ojos azules, y cómo sus labios rosados se entreabrían y dejaban ver el encantador hueco que tenía entre los dos dientes delanteros. El cuerpo de Dar, que recientemente había demostrado ser por completo insensible a los encantos de mujeres más disponibles, reaccionó con una excitación inmediata, que le hizo apretar los dientes. Serena lo vio y se quedó inmóvil, con obvia incomodidad. Aun así, Dar le sonrió y movió los dedos morenos en un gesto de llamada, ordenándole mentalmente que fuera hacia él.

El impacto de ver a Dar en persona fue tan grande que Serena tuvo la sensación de que una fuerza externa tiraba de ella como un imán. Se acercó con desgana, sujetando la libreta entre las manos, con la boca seca y los músculos tensos.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –le preguntó.

–¿A qué hora terminas?

Serena se encontró con esos ojos azul oscuro, tan irresistibles como cadenas que se enroscaran alrededor de su cuerpo. Se dijo que era inevitable enfrentarse a la realidad. Él tenía derecho a saber lo del embarazo. Que prefiriera a Beryl no tenía nada que ver, porque eso era personal, un asunto personal de él. Lo único que debía importarle a Serena era que llevaba dentro a un hijo suyo; sin embargo, el impacto de ese descubrimiento seguía estremeciendo su cuerpo como la rémora de un terremoto.

–Mi turno acaba a las diez.

–Te estaré esperando –sin más dilación, Dar se puso en pie y salió: resuelto, impaciente y testarudamente práctico. Serena sabía que le habría exigido que saliera de inmediato, en mitad de su turno, si hubiera creído que tenía posibilidades de convencerla.

Cuando salió de la cafetería, a la hora del cierre, había una limusina aparcada junto a la acera.

–¿Señorita Tsukino? –preguntó el chófer por la ventanilla, antes de salir a abrirle la puerta de atrás. Serena tragó saliva para intentar controlar las náuseas y subió. La desconcertó descubrir que la limusina estaba vacía, y preguntó al conductor de Dar adónde la llevaba.

–Tengo órdenes de llevarla al apartamento del señor Chiba.

Serena apoyó la cabeza en el asiento. En ese momento no le importaba dónde la llevara, solo estaba agradecida por no tener que ir andando. Si tenía que darle la noticia, era mejor hacerlo en un sitio donde nadie pudiera oírlos o interrumpirlos. Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría él. Y si sería con enfado, resentimiento y amargura. Y también si le ofrecería hacerse cargo del costo de la interrupción del embarazo o incluso sugeriría la entrega en adopción como alternativa viable. Cuando llegaron, el chófer la escoltó al interior de un lujoso bloque de apartamentos, la hizo entrar en el ascensor y pulsó el botón de la planta adecuada.

Dar paseaba con impaciencia por el suelo de madera del elegante vestíbulo. Estaba convencido de saber lo que ella iba a decirle: había sospechado la verdad en el momento que los ojos tensos de ella se habían encontrado con los suyos. Tres semanas antes, Serena había parecido mucho más risueña y tranquila, y no creía que haber escapado de la arpía de su madre pudiera haberla deprimido tanto. Dar, que confiaba en su excelencia a la hora de resolver problemas, quería encontrar la manera de transformar algo aparentemente negativo en algo positivo.

Un hombre vestido con traje sujetaba la puerta del apartamento, esperando su llegada, cuando ella salió del ascensor al elegante descansillo. Serena cruzó el umbral, se apretó el cinturón del impermeable, metió las manos en los bolsillos y echó los hombros hacia atrás, entrando en el vestíbulo en semipenumbra. Captó enseguida la amplia extensión de ventanas que indicaba que el piso era un ático, muebles contemporáneos de líneas limpias, y la misma ausencia de ornamentos y desorden característica del despacho de Dar. Serena pensó que ni siquiera en eso se parecían, porque ella era una gran acumuladora de detalles y adornos de valor sentimental.

–Quítate el impermeable –dijo Dar, acercándose hacia ella–. Ponte cómoda.

Serena echó un vistazo a su atractivo rostro moreno y al brillo lustroso de los ojos oscuros enmarcados por espesas pestañas, y enrojeció de inmediato. Era un hombre impresionante que le causaba un impacto colosal cada vez que lo veía. Sintiendo el ya habitual cosquilleo en la pelvis, se desabrochó el impermeable, se lo quitó y se sentó, apretando las rodillas y las manos como una niña a la que hubieran pedido que se comportara lo mejor posible.

–No tengo buenas noticias –le dijo con timidez.

Dar escrutó su rostro perfecto y las elegantes líneas de su figura con instintiva apreciación. Ella tenía algo especial; seguía sin saber qué, pero era algo que le asaltaba cada vez que la veía.

–Eso depende de cómo se mire –comentó.

–Estoy embarazada –dijo Serena de sopetón–. Y se mire como se mire, es un problema. No quiero un hijo ahora, cuando acabo de iniciar mi carrera profesional, pero no podría soportar tener un aborto solo porque este no es buen momento.

–Yo podría quedarme con el niño –la interrumpió Dar.

Anonadada por la sugerencia, Serena alzó la vista y clavó en él sus ojos azules rebosantes de incredulidad.

–¿No lo dirás en serio?

–¿Por qué no? Estaba dispuesto a casarme para formar una familia. ¿Qué tiene esto de distinto?

–Si te hubieras casado, habrías tenido una esposa que...

–No te dejes guiar por los prejuicios. Sería un excelente padre soltero. Es indudable que sé muy bien lo que un padre no debe hacer –admitió Dar con brutal sinceridad–. Mi padre era el peor ejemplo que se puede seguir.

–El mío también... eh...

–Solo digo que si tú no quieres el bebé, yo sí.

–¡No he dicho que no lo quiera! –protestó Serena, desconcertada por su actitud y sintiéndose ridículamente protectora de la nueva vida que se estaba desarrollando dentro de ella. Pero, en otro aspecto, lo respetaba por su inesperada voluntad de involucrarse y asumir la responsabilidad–. Es solo que no sé qué hacer ahora.

–No tenemos que tomar ninguna decisión importante hasta dentro de muchos meses –apuntó Dar con tono tranquilizador.

–Sí que quiero a mi bebé... –empezó a decir Serena, pero su estómago empezaba a revolverse como un barco en una tormenta y tuvo que ponerse de pie de un salto–. ¿Dónde está el aseo? –gimió con consternación.

Por suerte, llegó a tiempo, y vomitó por segunda vez esa tarde. Después, floja y agotada, se inclinó sobre el lavabo para refrescarse. El espejo le devolvió la imagen de su extrema palidez y los ojos inyectados en sangre. No tuvo más remedio que admitir que parecía un cadáver andante.

–¿Quieres que llame a un médico? –preguntó Dar que, para su vergüenza, la esperaba tras la puerta–. ¿O que te lleve a un hospital?

–No, supongo que esto es lo que los libros denominan náuseas matutinas, excepto que yo las tengo durante todo el día –le dijo Serena malhumorada. Se frotó las mejillas al recordar lo pálida que estaba y, de inmediato, se preguntó por qué se molestaba en hacerlo. Eso no iba a transformarla de camarera vestida con un feo uniforme barato en una mujer atractiva. Ni siquiera entendía por qué quería resultarle atractiva en ese momento.

–No pensé que se pudieran sufrir esa clase de síntomas tan pronto –comentó Dar.

–Pues ya somos dos. Pero la verdad es que me siento fatal casi todo el tiempo.

–¿Dónde estás viviendo ahora? –preguntó Dar.

–¿Cómo sabes que ya no estoy en el piso de mi madre? – Serena enrojeció y volvió a sentarse.

–Intenté ponerme en contacto contigo allí.

–Seguía insistiendo en que aceptara reservas de sus clientes –admitió Serena con desgana–. No tuve más opción que marcharme.

–Ya supuse que seguiría intentando presionarte. ¿Dónde estás viviendo ahora? –volvió a preguntar.

Serena admitió que estaba durmiendo en el sofá de la casa de una amiga.

–No hay mucho más que pueda hacer. Aún no gano lo bastante para permitirme pagar un alquiler –admitió con desgana, avergonzada por la diferencia entre sus situaciones financieras, pero convencida de que tenía que ser lo más sincera posible. El rostro de Dar se tensó y su sensual boca se convirtió en una fina línea.

–Eso es algo en lo que puedo ayudar. Soy propietario de varios apartamentos para uso de los empleados que vienen del extranjero en viaje de trabajo. Puedes instalarte en uno de ellos.

–Yo no podría... –empezó Serena, frunciendo el ceño.

–Claro que puedes –la interrumpió Dar con firmeza–. Soy responsable de la situación en la que te encuentras. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Serena tragó con fuerza, porque su orgullo amenazaba con cortarle la respiración. La perspectiva de pasar otra noche en un sofá era poco atractiva, y no podía seguir aprovechándose de la hospitalidad de su amiga mucho tiempo más. Serena reconocía que le daba miedo encontrarse sin hogar. La seguridad de un techo sobre su cabeza le proporcionaría un gran alivio mientras decidía qué hacer en el futuro.

–De acuerdo, pero solo acepto porque no tengo otra opción.

Dar sacó el teléfono y habló largamente con alguien, en griego.

–El piso estará acondicionado y listo para que lo uses para cuando lleguemos –afirmó–. Dame la dirección del sitio donde has estado viviendo y organizaré que recojan tus cosas y las lleven al piso.

Dar hacía que todo pareciera muy fácil. Aunque no podía evitar sentirse impresionada, también sabía que nada podría haber ilustrado mejor las diferencias que los separaban: la riqueza y el poder de él frente a su propia pobreza y carencia de influencia. Alzó la barbilla, diciéndose que no por eso tenía que ser débil o tímida. Sin embargo, a veces, aceptar ayuda cuando la vida se ponía difícil, era la opción más sensata.

Dos horas después, Dar enseñó a Serena el piso que le había ofrecido. Contenía todos los lujos imaginables, desde una colección de DVDs a una ducha de hidromasaje, y un refrigerador-congelador ya lleno con todo lo imprescindible.

–Estaré muy cómoda aquí –dijo Serena lentamente–. Pero tienes que prometerme que me avisarás cuando lo necesites para alguno de los empleados que trabajan para ti.

Él clavó en ella los ojos azules, consiguiendo que volviera a desbocársele el corazón en el pecho.

–Ahora mismo, tus necesidades son más importantes. Aceptémoslo, el bebé que llevas dentro es mío –le dijo con voz suave–. Naturalmente, tú eres lo prioritario para mí.

La nota posesiva de su voz al hablar del bebé la desconcertó. Entreabrió los labios rosados.

–¿Realmente es eso lo que sientes? ¿Te gustan los niños?

–La verdad es que nunca lo he pensado. No me disgustan –contestó Dar reflexivo–. Pero el bebé que tengas, sea niño o niña, será mi heredero o heredera.

–¿A pesar de que no estemos casados?

–Seguirá siendo mío, llevará mi sangre en las venas.

Había algo tan básico y territorial en esa afirmación, que Serena se sorprendió aún más. Era obvio que no solo se había adaptado a la idea de convertirse en padre, por lo visto le gustaba.

–Si te soy sincero, nunca he tenido prisa por casarme – admitió Dar con voz seca–. Ver a mi padre fracasar estrepitosamente en cuatro matrimonios, me hizo perder interés por la institución.

–Eso lo entiendo muy bien. Entonces, ¿crees que tener un hijo sin sentirte atado por un matrimonio podría ser mejor para ti? –preguntó Serena, que quería entender su punto de vista.

–El tiempo lo dirá. Mañana haré algunas averiguaciones y te buscaré un tocólogo de confianza –siguió Dar–. Necesitas tener los cuidados médicos apropiados.

–Puedes ser muy... dominante –Serena eligió la palabra con cuidado porque, a pesar de la inesperada bomba que había dejado caer sobre él, estaba siendo asombrosamente amable y considerado. No quería parecer desagradecida.

Una sonrisa maliciosa, la pura esencia de su carisma viril, curvó la bella y dura boca de Dar.

–Se podría decir que ser dominante es parte de mi naturaleza, _glyka mou_. O incluso «cuídate de los griegos que portan regalos» –bromeó.

–«Cuando la necesidad aprieta, el diablo manda» –citó ella, incapaz de dejar de contemplar esa sonrisa; sentía que le faltaba el aliento, como si no quedara oxígeno en la habitación.

–No soy el diablo. Solo quiero hacer lo mejor para ti –le dijo Dar con voz grave, taladrándola con las brasas de sus ojos.

Serena notó que su cuerpo volvía a reaccionar a su proximidad y al tono profundo y sexy de su voz. Sintió un cosquilleo en los pezones y una increíble oleada de energía sexual. Pero esa vez, Serena luchó con todas sus fuerzas contra lo que sentía. Se apartó rápidamente de él, con las mejillas encendidas, y giró la cabeza para evitar el contacto visual. Se sentía inmensamente atraída por él, pero no podía echar en saco roto que hubiera recuperado la intimidad con Beryl la noche de la boda de su hermana. Aunque la prensa amarilla no había hecho ninguna referencia a una reconciliación entre Dar y su ex prometida, Serena no quería arriesgarse a involucrarse más con un hombre que tenía relaciones con otra mujer. Ya era bastante preocupante estar embarazada de él. Lo último que necesitaba era permitir que sus hormonas desbordadas la persuadieran de que sentía algo por Dar Chiba.

–Serena... –casi jadeó él, deslizando un dedo por el dorso de su mano, haciéndola desear girar en redondo y lanzarse a sus brazos como una tonta enamorada. Ella se recordó con fiereza que ni estaba enamorada, ni era tonta.

–No compliquemos las cosas –le suplicó con voz baja y cargada de emoción. Le resultaba casi imposible resistirse a él, pero existía algo llamado sentido común y ya era hora de que lo pusiera en práctica y diera de lado a sus tentaciones, que serían autodestructivas. Pensó, dolorida, que volver a acostarse con Dar entraría en la categoría de opciones destructivas.

Dar cerró una fuerte mano sobre su hombro y la obligó a volverse hacia él. Sus ojos oscuros y relucientes como diamantes escrutaron los de ella, interrogantes.

–Ya las hemos complicado.

–Exacto, y tú me estás ayudando, lo que te agradezco muchísimo –dijo ella temblorosa–. Pero...

–Igual que tú no esperabas diamantes, yo no espero ninguna compensación por ayudarte –dijo él con voz seca mientras sus cejas oscuras se unían, formando una línea recta.

–No quería decir eso –Serena enrojeció, incomodada por cómo había interpretado sus palabras.

–Entonces, ¿qué querías decir? –la presionó, arrinconándola contra la pared del vestíbulo con su enorme cuerpo.

–Sé que dormiste con Beryl la noche de la boda... – empezó Serena, abrumada por el pesado silencio que había caído sobre ellos.

–No, claro que no... –Dar alzó una ceja y abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa.

–Ella estaba en tu dormitorio la mañana siguiente.

–Pero yo no –replicó Dar con énfasis–. Pasé la noche en casa de mi abuelo, jugando al póquer hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Y encima ese viejo buitre me ganó un montón de dinero. Si Beryl estaba en mi dormitorio, fue sin mi invitación. Piénsalo, Serena. ¿Crees que soy tan tonto como para contratarte para que la alejes de mí y luego volver a caer en la cama con ella?

Serena no sabía qué pensar.

–Incluso sabía que yo me marchaba de la isla...

–Cualquiera en la casa podría haberle dado esa información, porque organicé tu partida con el servicio la noche anterior, antes de irme –Dar frunció el ceño y movió lentamente la cabeza–. Es obvio que Beryl quería que pensaras que había estado con ella, y sabía que yo estaba pasando la noche en casa de Theron. No me puedo creer que cayeras en su trampa.

Avergonzada por su aseveración, Serena no dijo nada.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta y Dar abrió. Alguien entregó la maleta que ella había llevado a casa de su amiga.

–¿Esto es todo lo que tienes? –preguntó Dar con sorpresa.

–No, dejé algunas cosas empaquetadas en cajas en casa de mi madre –admitió Serena con ironía.

–Me encargaré de eso también –declaró Dar. Llevó la maleta al dormitorio y volvió al vestíbulo con expresión de alivio–. Te llamaré mañana, para comprobar que estás bien.

Sin más dilación, se marchó, dejando a Serena parpadeando en el espacio que había ocupado, intentando controlar su decepción. Era obvio que haber sacado el tema de Beryl y haberlo acusado, erróneamente, de acostarse con ella, había apagado cualquier deseo que pudiera tener de recuperar la intimidad. Se preguntó si realmente había pasado la noche en casa de su abuelo.

.

.

–Hay dos latidos –le dijo el tocólogo a Serena–. Estás embarazada de gemelos.

–¿Gemelos? –Serena escuchó transfigurada el ritmo galopante de los corazones de sus bebés. Solo estaba embarazada de ocho semanas y estaba impresionada de cuánto se veía ya en una ecografía.

–Creo que esa es la razón de que hayas estado sintiéndote tan mal. Las náuseas severas son más habituales en un embarazo gemelar –la informó el hombre de mediana edad.

Serena recostó la cabeza y se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Dar a la noticia. La perspectiva de tener dos bebés la intranquilizó, porque había crecido oyendo historias sobre lo difícil que le había resultado a su madre ocuparse de niñas gemelas. Se le encogió el corazón al pensar en algo mucho más práctico: ¿cuántos años pasarían hasta que pudiera ganar lo bastante para mantener a dos hijos? Y si no conseguía ganar lo suficiente, ¿cómo recuperaría su independencia? ¿Estaba destinada a vivir de la generosidad de Dar durante años y años?

De momento, Dar la estaba manteniendo, y Serena no se sentía cómoda con la situación, por más que él insistiera en que el bebé que le provocaba unas náuseas tan intensas que no podía trabajar, era tan responsabilidad suya como de ella. Durante las últimas dos semanas, mientras Serena intentaba soportar el continuo malestar, que ni siquiera la medicación había conseguido paliar, Dar se había convertido en un visitante muy regular. Iba a verla de camino a casa, a veces encargaba comida para los dos y se quedaba con ella un largo rato, y en dos ocasiones había enviado la limusina a recogerla y llevarla a su ático para disfrutar de una cena preparada por su ama de llaves. Sin embargo, Serena tenía que admitir que la nueva relación que habían forjado tenía sus límites. Dar le preguntaba cómo habían ido las consultas con el tocólogo que había contratado, pero no la acompañaba a las citas ni hacía preguntas demasiado personales. Tampoco había hecho ningún intento por retomar la intimidad que habían compartido brevemente.

Sin embargo, pasar tiempo con Dar en una relación platónica era una tortura para Serena, por mucho que la avergonzara reconocerlo. Era como si su cuerpo, tras haber sido programado para reaccionar a él una vez, fuera incapaz de bloquear las señales de atracción. Tenía que obligarse conscientemente a no mirarlo, a no acercarse más a él, a, de hecho, no tocarlo en modo alguno. La desconcertaba que, aun sintiéndose fatal casi todo el tiempo, Dar siguiera despertando en ella una intensa reacción sexual que no podía controlar.

Antes de perder el coraje, escribió un mensaje de texto a Dar para darle la noticia. Pensó que sería menos emotivo que decírselo en persona.

_Me han hecho la ecografía. Vamos a tener gemelos._

Envió el mensaje antes de tener tiempo de reconsiderar ese «vamos» que había utilizado como si fueran una pareja, y no dos personas muy distintas que intentaban encontrar lugares comunes como padres en potencia, por culpa de un embarazo accidental.

«¿Gemelos?». Una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción iluminó los rasgos morenos de Dar en mitad de la reunión que estaba presidiendo. Olvidó por completo lo que había estado diciendo y respondió al mensaje con una sola palabra. Serena iba a tener dos bebés y eso le parecía una noticia fantástica. Había sido un solitario hijo único durante más años de los que quería recordar, pero su hijo tendría compañía y alguien con quien jugar. Abandonó la reunión para pedirle a Viluy que enviara un ramo de flores a Serena.

Vio un destello de sorpresa en el rostro de su asistente cuando oyó el nombre y comprendió dónde estaba viviendo Serena. Dar frunció el ceño, deseando poder sacar la relación a la luz. Por desgracia, Serena no quería que la gente cotilleara sobre ellos y prefería seguir ocupando un papel tangencial en su vida, ignorando la realidad de que no podría ocultar a un hijo eternamente.

Dar, sin embargo, no quería discutir con Serena y sentar las normas. No podía hacer eso cuando ella se estaba quedando tan delgada que habría hecho cualquier cosa para persuadirla de que comiera una comida decente. Su médico había acabado por tomar la decisión de medicarla, sin éxito por el momento. Ante sus ojos, veía cómo el malestar continuo destrozaba su salud, borrando sus delicadas curvas y dando a su rostro un aspecto demacrado. Dar ocultaba su preocupación, respetando los límites establecidos por alguien que iba en contra de su mejor parecer, y no dejaba de decirse que todo merecería la pena por el resultado final.

Al fin y al cabo, toda su vida había odiado la idea de casarse, temiendo repetir de alguna manera los errores de su padre. Había creído que Beryl era una opción segura, solo para darse cuenta de la pesadilla que la mujer podía llegar a ser después de separarse de ella. Por otro lado, Dar sabía que si decidía seguir soltero y sin hijos destrozaría a su abuelo, que estaba obsesionado por continuar la línea de sangre del árbol genealógico. Y, de repente, Serena iba a proporcionarle lo mejor de los dos mundos: dos hijos sin los riesgos y constricciones del matrimonio. Para Theron sería un gran shock que los hijos de su nieto fueran ilegítimos, pero Dar estaba convencido de que el anciano no ignoraría la llegada de sus bisnietos al mundo.

_Fantástico_, rezaba el mensaje de Dar. Y Serena lo recibió tan rápido tras enviar el suyo, que era imposible que se tratara de una respuesta de cortesía.

**Pues si fue gol, o mejor canasta de dos puntos, jejeje, y por suerte se estan llevando como la gente civilizada, uuuffff, por fin!, ahora a ver cuanto les dura la tregua, porque en cualquier momento se pueden volver a poner cavernicolas, eso sumado a que se atraen como imanes, pues solo le echa mas leña al fuego, jejeje.**


	9. Chapter 8

Capítulo Ocho

Serena sonrió con placer al leer la positiva respuesta de Dar y, dejándose llevar por un impulso, le contestó invitándolo a cenar con ella. No era una gran cocinera, pero sabía preparar un filete más que aceptable. Se sintió aún más complacida cuando llegaron las flores de Dar. Tras preparar la mesa en la zona destinada a comedor, a un lado del salón, se puso el vestido que había llevado la noche anterior a la boda de Neherenia. Aunque se ajustaba mucho más sobre sus senos hinchados, el resto de su cuerpo estaba tan delgado como siempre, y se subió la cremallera sin ninguna dificultad.

Dar llegó puntual y ella corrió a abrir la puerta. Los brillantes ojos sombreados por pestañas oscuras como el carbón, recorrieron su cuerpo de largas piernas cubierto por el vestido rosa fucsia, y ella se puso roja como la grana, avergonzándose por haberse esforzado tanto por ofrecerle la mejor apariencia posible en su situación.

–¿Estamos de celebración? –inquirió Dar, estudiándola con intensidad hambrienta–. Me encanta ese vestido.

–Parecías complacido por lo de los gemelos –apuntó Serena con timidez, abrumada por sentirse objeto de toda su atención. Sus pezones se hincharon, rozando contra el encaje de las copas del sujetador que cubría sus henchidos senos. Un cosquilleo irresistible la obligó a apretar los muslos y retorcerse de vergüenza. Sin intentarlo siquiera, Dar encendía una hoguera en su interior.

Algo primitivo llameó en la profundidad de los ojos de Dar que, sin previo aviso, se inclinó hacia ella y la atrajo contra su poderoso cuerpo. Atrapó su boca con apasionada urgencia. Serena sintió un estallido de excitación y se quedó sin aire, por el clamoroso retumbar de su corazón y el efecto que él ejercía sobre todos sus sentidos.

–Dime que sí... –gruñó Dar contra su cabello, dándole un instante para respirar. Ella se esforzó por no estremecerse cuando él deslizó los dedos bajo el borde del vestido y acarició sus muslos, acercándose peligrosamente al lugar en el que latía el punto más sensible de su cuerpo–. Sí, deseas esto tanto como yo.

Ella sentía el bulto sólido de su erección contra el estómago. Y que la deseara tanto hizo que algo se desatara en su interior, mientras la humedad se concentraba entre sus piernas. Débil como un recién nacido, asolada por un anhelo salvaje, clavó los dedos en sus hombros y se inclinó hacia él.

–Sí... –musitó incapaz de seguir conteniendo su inclinación natural, frenética por volver a sentirlo moverse en su interior, llevándola a niveles de sensación que no había creído posibles–. Sí...

Dar no necesitó más invitación. La alzó en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, con ella sobre el regazo, y le bajó la cremallera del vestido.

–Tengo la sensación de llevar esperándote una eternidad, _glyka mou_.

Serena alzó los dedos y los posó sobre su bella y testaruda boca. Se estremeció cuando él abrió los labios y succionó las puntas de sus dedos.

–Tú no estás acostumbrado a esperar, y yo no estoy acostumbrada a dar –le dijo.

Era verdad, porque demasiado a menudo había jugado sobre seguro para protegerse del riesgo del rechazo y el dolor. Pero Dar, de alguna manera, había derrumbado sus defensas, abierto su corazón de par en par y conseguido que deseara darse. Se encontró con sus ojos encendidos de deseo sexual y la maravilló tener el poder de hacerle sentirse así. Un beso después, la estaba liberando del vestido y quitándole el sujetador para acariciar con delicadeza su pezones hinchados.

Serena se retorció contra Dar, enredando los dedos en su espeso cabello para sujetarlo mientras lo besaba con toda la pasión que llevaba tanto tiempo reprimiendo.

Captando el mensaje de que la rapidez podía suponer una ventaja, Dar la besó con fervor mientras se quitaba la chaqueta, la corbata y empezaba a desabotonarse la camisa.

Ella extendió sus dedos reverentes sobre su musculoso y bronceado torso, disfrutando de la fuerza y la virilidad de su poderoso cuerpo. Él la levanto de su regazo, se deshizo de los pantalones y se tumbó en la cama a su lado. Pero no tardó más de un segundo en volver a incorporarse para contemplar su cuerpo semidesnudo con ojos ardientes como brasas.

–Te deseo tanto que es casi doloroso controlarme – gruñó Dar, pasando un dedo juguetón por su ombligo, descendiendo después hacia su pubis y la zona más receptiva de su cuerpo, acariciando el triángulo de tela húmeda que lo cubría.

Serena arqueó la espalda y movió las caderas cuando la tocó; el deseo tronaba en su ser como un tambor pagano que llenaba sus oídos y sus pensamientos, hasta hacerle olvidarlo todo menos la destreza de sus manos en su excitada carne. Él la liberó de la última barrera y, entreabriendo los delicados pliegues de carne rosada, introdujo un dedo en su interior. Ella gimió y se removió; lo deseaba tanto que le costaba soportar su caricia.

–Esta vez, quiero contemplar cómo llegas al orgasmo –le confió Dar con voz ronca, atrapando sus pezones erectos con la boca y la lengua, al tiempo que sus dedos seguían volviéndola loca con su insistencia.

Serena no podía quedarse quieta. Ardía por él y se estremecía con una excitación y un nivel de deseo que era casi un tormento.

–Dar, por favor –gimió.

Él alzó sus caderas y la penetró con tanta fuerza y profundidad que ella gritó de placer.

–Ardiente, húmeda, estrecha... –gruñó Dar con sensual satisfacción–, _khriso mou_, mi sueño hecho realidad.

Serena se perdió en una oleada de deleite sensual. Él la cabalgó con abandono, dándole placer con embestidas fuertes y rápidas que llevaron su excitación a alturas inimaginables. Había perdido el control y su corazón tronaba mientras la hacía volar siguiendo su erótico ritmo.

Cuando alcanzó el clímax, se contrajo sobre él, estallando en las devoradoras oleadas de placer que la asolaban.

–En una escala de uno a diez, esto ha sido un once, _khriso mou_ –jadeó Dar, liberándola de su peso para rodearla con un brazo y mantenerla cautiva junto a su largo cuerpo.

El comentario la conmocionó, cortando como una cuchilla el dulce capullo de relajación al que se estaba entregando su cuerpo; porque sabía demasiado bien que ella no tenía con quién compararlo en la cama. Le hacía sentirse sucia que él pudiera estar comparándola con amantes pasadas, y se tensó en actitud defensiva.

El movimiento hizo que Dar mirara los brazos que envolvían su cuerpo. Sus pómulos se tiñeron de color, porque él mismo se sentía incómodo con un comportamiento tan raro en él. La liberó bruscamente, no sin antes depositar un beso en su frente fruncida.

–¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos después de esto? – preguntó Serena.

Dar odiaba ese tipo de preguntas, y pensó que era típico de Serena ponerlo en un apuro exigiéndole respuestas inmediatas.

–Solo es sexo –se evadió con tono seco–. Es mejor no darle demasiada importancia.

Con la cara ardiendo tras recibir esa degradante respuesta, Serena se quedó paralizada y apretó los dientes.

Dar sabía que había dicho lo peor que podía decir, pero era demasiado arrogante para retractarse. Además, no sabía qué otra respuesta dar a su pregunta y ya estaba esquivando mentalmente todas las complicaciones que imaginaba tenía por delante. Ella llevaba dentro a sus hijos, y eso la convertía en mucho más que una amante. Se tensó, porque no estaba de humor para pensar en esa realidad y anhelaba olvidar por el momento esos pensamientos tan problemáticos y desconcertantes.

–Salgamos a cenar fuera –sugirió abruptamente.

–Pensaba cocinar.

Dar no quería compartir una comida íntima en el piso, porque preveía más preguntas difíciles flotando sobre él como nubes de tormenta.

–No puedo quedarme mucho rato –le dijo, levantándose de la cama con gracia felina–. Vuelo a Australia mañana y después iré a Asia para comprobar cómo van nuestras operaciones allí. Estaré fuera bastante tiempo.

Sorprendida por esa primera referencia a su partida, Serena se incorporó, sintiéndose ridículamente sola y perdida. «Solo es sexo». Captaba la tensión en su perfil, en sus facciones duras como el granito. No quería que ella pusiera etiquetas erróneas a lo que acababan de hacer, ni que pretendiera imponerle algún tipo de compromiso. Podía estar embarazada de sus bebés y podía desear practicar el sexo con ella, pero no estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle una relación más seria. Una vez más, había acabado en la cama con Dar sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, sin preocuparse de lo que pensaba de ella ni preguntarse adónde conduciría todo.

El silencio de Dar, su patente deseo de marcharse, le dieron una respuesta que no deseaba. Un nudo atenazó su garganta, impidiéndole tragar. Se sentía dolida, desesperadamente dolida y rechazada. Era obvio que quería más de Dar de lo que estaba recibiendo. Igual de obvio era que había pecado de orgullo al negarse a aceptar lo que él podía hacerle sentir. Una vez más, había ignorado los claros límites de su acuerdo, porque ni siquiera se atrevía a denominarlo relación.

–Si no tienes ganas de salir, pediré comida –ofreció Dar, poniéndose la camisa y agarrando su chaqueta.

–Ya he comido –mintió ella. En ese momento lo odiaba más que a nadie en el mundo.

–Sabes que necesitas comer más cuando te pasas la mitad del día vomitando –le recordó Dar con firmeza.

–Pide tú –Serena asintió, percibiendo su impaciencia.

Salió de la cama, se puso la bata y desapareció en el cuarto de baño.

Nunca había sentido menos hambre en toda su vida, esa era la verdad. «Solo es sexo». Esas tres palabras la habían roto en mil pedazos, obligándola a reexaminar las consecuencias de permitir que Dar pagara sus facturas y pusiera un techo sobre su cabeza. Se preguntó si la consideraba inferior por eso, si alguna vez había sentido el menor respeto por ella. «Solo es sexo». Peor aún era que él hubiera comenzado a pensar en ella como su querida.

¿Tenía un hombre rico la menor consideración por una mujer a la que mantenía? Serena sabía que iba a tener que tomar una decisión muy desagradable, pero lo haría después, cuando Dar se hubiera marchado. En ese momento, hizo lo más valiente que había hecho en su vida, aparcó sus caóticos pensamientos, salió del cuarto de baño, se puso los únicos vaqueros que aún le valían y salió al salón, donde él ya estaba entretenido viendo las noticias financieras en la televisión.

Poco después llegó su pedido de comida coreana.

–Tienes que comer más –dijo Dar de nuevo, tras observarla mordisquear algún bocado y empujar el resto de la comida por el plato, sin dejar de beber agua–. Estás quedándote ridículamente delgada.

El color tiñó sus mejillas y se desvaneció de inmediato, mientras se preguntaba si su delgadez le resultaba poco atractiva. Descansó los ojos azul intenso en su atractivo rostro, deteniéndose en las pestañas negras que ensombrecían sus ojos azules, la línea recta de su nariz, los marcados pómulos y la bien definida boca. Tragó saliva e hizo una foto mental para el recuerdo, porque ya sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a verlo, si ese momento llegaba alguna vez.

–Te llamaré siempre que tenga oportunidad –le dijo Dar ya en la puerta. Contempló su rostro, preguntándose cómo podía ser tan bella y tan dolorosamente vulnerable al mismo tiempo. Deseó poder llevarla de viaje con él, para tener algo por lo que volver cada noche a la que, en otro caso, sería una suite de hotel vacía. Pero reconoció para sí que ella necesitaba que la cuidaran, no viajar por el extranjero; él nunca había cuidado de nadie antes y no sabía cómo ni por dónde empezar a hacerlo.

.

.

Las lágrimas empapaban el rostro de Serena mientras consultaba los horarios de los trenes para planificar su viaje de vuelta al Distrito de los Lagos. Sería una locura quedarse donde estaba, sabiendo que Dar y ella buscaban cosas completamente distintas. Ella quería mucho más que sexo, pero sospechaba que él seguía viéndola como poco más que una chica de compañía a la que había contratado por un precio exorbitante para que lo acompañara a la boda de su hermana. No entendía cómo diablos había llegado a enamorarse de él. Aunque fuera fantástico en la cama, ¡era el hombre más insensible del mundo! Sin embargo, las constantes llamadas y visitas de Dar se habían convertido en lo más preciado para Serena en las últimas semanas.

Parpadeó para librarse de las lágrimas, avergonzada por su debilidad y por su intenso deseo de quedarse en Londres y conformarse con lo que fuera que él estuviera dispuesto a ofrecerle. Dar estaba apoyándola porque sabía que era responsable de que estuviera embarazada. Pero quizá no sintiera nada más por ella, excepto una primitiva atracción sexual. Eso no duraría mucho, cuando empezara a hincharse como un globo. No. Serena se dijo que tenía que romper la conexión mientras aún le quedara algo de orgullo. Acostarse con Dar de nuevo había sido un grave error, pero seguir viviendo en el piso del que era propietario, sería un error incluso peor, fatal.

.

.

–¿Serena se ha ido? ¿Estás segura? –le gritó Dar a su asistente personal por teléfono. Tras meses de llamadas sin respuesta y mucha preocupación, al final se había rendido y había pedido a Viluy que fuera al piso de Serena.

–Bueno, el armario y los cajones están vacíos, pero ha dejado su colección de ositos de peluche en una caja, sobre la cama –le dijo Viluy, esforzándose por controlar el tono divertido de su voz–. Oh, espera, aquí hay un sobre con tu nombre escrito. Parece que te ha dejado una nota.

Dar se moría de ganas por conocer el contenido de esa nota, pero se negaba a pedirle a su asistente personal que abriera el sobre y se la leyera por teléfono. Algunas cosas eran privadas. Al otro extremo del mundo, miró sin ver la pared de la suite de hotel en la que se alojaba: Serena lo había abandonado. Durante un instante, la ira lo electrizó.

Estaba esperando dos hijos suyos, no tenía ningún derecho a desaparecer cuando él había estado haciendo todo lo posible para que se sintiera feliz y segura. Su conciencia lo obligó a admitir que tal vez «todo» no fuera la palabra adecuada. Un pinchazo de remordimiento se impuso a la ira de sentirse traicionado.

.

.

En los meses que habían seguido al traslado de Serena a casa de su hermana Rei, todo había salido de forma muy distinta a lo que había esperado. Serena reconoció para sí que esa diferencia no implicaba necesariamente algo malo. En primer lugar, su plan de ayudar a su hermana a gestionar la casa de huéspedes se había malogrado el primer día, cuando Rei admitió que el negocio iba muy mal y que, de hecho, estaba al borde de la bancarrota. Por suerte, un ruso muy rico había aparecido de la nada para salvar la situación. Nicolas Kumada había invitado a Rei a pasar unos días en su yate de lujo y actuar como anfitriona para sus invitados. Mientras Rei estaba fuera, Serena se había quedado en la granja para hacer compañía a su hermana pequeña, durante las vacaciones escolares. Unas semanas después, Rei había admitido que Nicolas y ella se habían enamorado y que iba a mudarse a su mansión en la campiña de Georgia, Danegold Hall, para vivir con él como su compañera. Pocos meses después, Nicolas y Rei estaban casados.

Sin la compañía de su hermana mayor, excepto en algún fin de semana ocasional, que pasaba en el lujo de Danegold Hall, Serena había tenido que hacer uso de sus propios recursos. Había aceptado un trabajo temporal como dependienta en un supermercado de la localidad, pero en ese momento estaba estudiando la posibilidad de abrir una tienda de regalos y cafetería en un local del pueblo, que estaba en alquiler. Su nuevo cuñado, Nicolas, le había ofrecido fondos sin límite para iniciar su propio negocio.

–Me da igual cuánto cueste. Rei está enferma de preocupación por ti. Si ve que estás iniciando una nueva vida, con ingresos decentes, dejará de preocuparse por que vayas a ser madre soltera –le había dicho Nicolas a Serena alegremente, sin intentar siquiera ocultar que su motivación básica para hacerle ese ofrecimiento era hacer feliz a su hermana Rei.

Según pasaban los meses y su estado de gestación avanzaba, Serena había empezado a sentir náuseas con mucha menos frecuencia, y le resultaba mucho más fácil mantener un trabajo y cumplir un horario laboral de jornada completa.

Sin embargo, cuando su gemela, Mina, había anunciado que iba a volver a casarse con su ex marido, Malaquite, Serena había utilizado su salud como excusa para no asistir a la boda, algo de lo que seguía avergonzándose. Su hermana se había convertido en la esposa del rey de Maraban y en la reina del país. Como Mina siempre había contado con una gran seguridad y dignidad innata, Serena creía que brillaría con luz propia en su papel de miembro de la realeza. Por desgracia, su profunda infelicidad la había convencido de que sería un espectro de tristeza si asistía a la boda de su gemela y que su presencia oscurecería el gran día de su hermana. Pero reconoció que, al fin y al cabo, sus hermanas ya le tenían lástima por estar embarazada y sola, y Serena se había dado cuenta de que Rei se reprimía a la hora de expresar su amor y afecto por Nicolas en su presencia.

Estaba bastante segura de que la hermana soltera y embarazada había hecho bien quedándose en casa cuando contaba con la excusa perfecta.

Para evitar pensamientos tan negativos, Serena había dedicado cada momento libre a investigar a los artesanos locales para que le suministraran mercancía para la tienda de regalos, al tiempo que se informaba de los estrictos requisitos que exigía la apertura de una cafetería. Ese proyecto la había mantenido muy ocupada. Pero, aunque tenía muy poco tiempo para lamentarse, a menudo pasaba media noche en vela, recordando un delgado rostro moreno, sintiendo el mismo vacío que si hubiera perdido uno de los miembros de su cuerpo. A pesar de que seguía resultándole imposible imaginar un futuro viable con Dar, haberse alejado de él le había dolido muchísimo. Pero razonaba que habría sido una locura seguir revoloteando alrededor de la vida de Dar, acostándose con él con la vana esperanza de que en algún momento él decidiera llevar la relación a otro nivel o asumiera un papel paternal cuando nacieran los gemelos. Tenía que olvidarlo, y cuanto antes, se recordaba con impaciencia. En su opinión, ver demasiado de cerca la delirante felicidad de Mina y Rei casadas con los hombres a los que amaban, no iba a acelerar su proceso de curación de un amor no correspondido. De hecho, el éxito y la felicidad de sus hermanas en ese sentido solo hacía que Serena se sintiera como una fracasada en el amor.

.

.

Por segunda vez en dos semanas, Dar condujo hasta el Distrito de los Lagos. Había una revista de moda abierta en el asiento del pasajero, y cada vez que la veía rechinaba los dientes, atenazado por una feroz sensación de injusticia. En esa ocasión, Dar no había tenido que pedir direcciones para llegar a su destino, porque sabía exactamente adónde iba. Entró con el Ferrari en la granja, aparcó, se metió la revista en el bolsillo y saltó del coche para correr con impaciencia hacia la puerta.

Serena gruñó al oír el timbre de la puerta, porque estaba amasando hojaldre y tenía las manos cubiertas de harina. Se las limpió en el delantal, sorprendiéndose como siempre al sentir la firme curva de su vientre arqueándose hacia fuera.

Tenía el tamaño de una casa pequeña, lo que, según el médico local, era normal cuando se esperaban gemelos. Fue hacia la puerta y la abrió. Sus pestañas aletearon sobre los ojos azules cargados de sorpresa cuando vio al hombre alto y de pelo negro que ensombrecía el umbral.

Vestido con un traje oscuro y un chaquetón de cachemira, Dar la escrutó con una intensidad malhumorada y los ojos entrecerrados y brillantes como un zafiro pulido.

–Sorpresa... sorpresa...

**No se ustedes pero Darien sigue embarrandola mas y mas con Serena eso de "solo es sexo" estuvo super cruel... y después se queja de que ella decida que es mejor para ella marcharse y seguir sola, que esperaba Darien que Serena hiciera? que se quedara esperándolo y que lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos en su cama cada vez que el quisiera y con una sonrisa en la cara? osea hello... ubícate amigo y ahora que ya la ha encontrado, que creen que vaya a hacer por que fijo que su "tregua" ya no existe.**


	10. Chapter 9

Capítulo Nueve

Serena dio un paso atrás y Dar entró, cerrando la puerta a su espalda con una mano imperiosa.

–No pensaba invitarte a entrar –le espetó Serena.

–Si te dan cuerda suficiente, te ahorcas con ella, ¿verdad? –replicó Dar con desdén–. Tal vez te gustaría explicarme por qué solo merecí una frase de explicación cuando realizaste tu acto de desaparición. De hecho, ¿qué pretendías decir con eso de _Esto no está funcionando para mí_?

Serena se puso rígida, admitiendo que, si bien no había querido ponerse emotiva en su nota de adiós, tal vez se había esforzado demasiado en aparentar frialdad.

–No quiero discutirlo.

Dar echó hacia atrás los anchos hombros y la miró con fuerza devastadora, comprimiendo los labios hasta que formaron una fina línea.

–Vamos a discutir muchas cosas antes de que me vaya de aquí, _glyka mou_.

Serena lo miro, cautivada a su pesar por la impresionante potencia de Dar en carne y hueso.

Irradiando energía masculina y autoridad, se alzaba ante ella como una torre, mientras estudiaba su apariencia con un suéter rojo de cuello vuelto, delantal y vaqueros.

–Has ganado peso...

–¡Ya! ¿Lo has notado? –replicó Serena con aspereza.

Giró sobre los talones y puso rumbo hacia la cocina.

Al verla de perfil durante un momento, Dar se fijó en la curva de su vientre presionando el delantal y se quedó atónito por su tamaño.

–Quería decir... que no has perdido más peso, así que supongo que las náuseas han desaparecido.

–Hace semanas –confirmó Serena, volviéndose de nuevo hacia él con clara desgana. El cabello rubio caía en cascada alrededor de sus mejillas arreboladas.

–¿Y no se te ocurrió ponerte en contacto conmigo para decírmelo? –clamó Dar con furia–. ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que estaría preocupado por ti? ¡La última vez que te vi distabas mucho de estar bien!

–Pensé que contigo sería todo cuestión de «ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente» –dijo Serena con toda sinceridad. Enderezó los hombros y se mantuvo firme en el umbral de la cocina, para que no se hiciera a la idea de que podía intimidarla.

–¡Esos bebés también son míos! –gritó Dar colérico–. ¿Cuándo te di la impresión de que era irresponsable hasta ese punto?

Serena fingió que pensaba profundamente antes de contestar.

–Oh, tal vez fuera cuando me advertiste que no le diera mucha importancia a practicar el sexo contigo, porque no era más que eso: sexo. Para tu tranquilidad, no se la di.

Los altos pómulos se tiñeron con un velo de rojo febril, y los ojos azules brillaron como el corazón de un fuego a plena potencia.

–Tal vez estuviera jugando sobre seguro.

–¿Jugando sobre seguro? –repitió ella, totalmente perdida.

–_Ne_... Sí –su bella boca se endureció–. Te calientas, te conviertes en hielo y huyes de mí. Es la segunda vez que me has hecho eso.

–Yo no me enciendo ni me hielo –Serena dio un paso hacia delante, airada–. ¡Y no huyo!

–Sí lo haces –la contradijo Dar con enloquecedora convicción–. Te ofendí la noche antes de la boda de Neherenia y pasaste de ser una pura llama a un témpano de hielo, y escapaste de la atracción que había entre nosotros. Puede que seas una adulta, ¡pero tienes las mismas reacciones emocionales desbocadas que una adolescente!

–¿Cómo te atreves? –rugió Serena, loca de ira por tamaño insulto a su madurez.

–Me atrevo porque soy sincero y siempre he sido sincero contigo –declaró Dar enfático–. Tuvimos un desastroso malentendido la primera noche que estuvimos juntos, te pedí disculpas y te negaste a aceptarlas. Pero al menos yo estuve dispuesto a admitir que había cometido un error y que seguía sintiéndome atraído por ti. Nunca nos habríamos separado si hubieras tenido el coraje de ser igual de sincera conmigo.

–No es cuestión de sinceridad, sino de sensibilidad. ¡Y tú eres el tipo que me dijo que lo que había entre nosotros solo era sexo! –le replicó Serena con voz cargada de emoción.

–Al final del día, el sexo solo es sexo, y no me desdigo de eso –gruñó Dar sin rastro de arrepentimiento–. Pero en todos los sentidos importantes, te demostré que me importaba lo que te ocurriera y que me importaba el bienestar de esos bebés que llevas dentro.

–Sí, lo hiciste –admitió Serena, a su pesar. Hizo un esfuerzo por ser justa, aunque seguía sintiéndose profundamente insultada.

–No merecía que te marcharas así, sin decirme siquiera adónde ibas.

–Me habría puesto en contacto contigo después del parto –protestó Serena.

–Quiero estar mucho más involucrado que eso –la informó Dar sin disimular su hostilidad.

Serena alzó la barbilla, negándose a dar marcha atrás.

–Bueno, pues lo siento si no te gustó lo que hice, pero tal vez no me pareciera apropiado que estuvieras más involucrado en mi embarazo, dadas las circunstancias.

–Si eso era lo que sentías, tendrías que haberlo discutido conmigo –arguyó Dar con fiereza–. ¡Irte y desaparecer sin más en cuanto salí del país fue infantil y cobarde!

–¡Quería evitar una confrontación como esta! –señaló Serena.

–¿Y qué tal te está yendo con ese objetivo? –ironizó Dar, consiguiendo que ella rechinara los dientes de pura frustración.

–No soy ni infantil ni cobarde –replicó Serena resentida por su empeño en culparla por alejarse de una relación cuando menos difícil.

–¿No? Pues al menos admite que tienes algunos complejos muy extraños –le espetó Dar. Sin mayor titubeo, sacó una revista del bolsillo y golpeó con ella la consola del vestíbulo–. Es tu hermana, tu gemela, y presumiblemente la razón de que vayas por el mundo con desaliñados disfraces la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero ¿acaso se te ocurrió mencionarme su existencia una sola vez?

Serena, helada de consternación, miró la foto de Mina y Malaquite en el día de su boda. Risueña y radiante de felicidad, Mina estaba espectacular. A Serena se le encogió el corazón ante la imagen y sintió una intensa punzada de remordimiento por haber evitado participar en la boda de su hermana.

–Neherenia vio la foto y la puso ante mis narices. No podía creer lo que veía –admitió Dar con los ojos oscuros y cargados de ira–. Al principio pensé que eras tú quien estaba casándose con un rey, hasta que vi su nombre... Ella es Minako, tú Serenity, zafiro y esmeralda, dos nombres de piedras preciosas **(en el libro sus nombres son Sapphire y Emerald)**; así que era obvio que no se trataba de un parecido casual. Hice algunas averiguaciones y entonces descubrí todo lo que me habías estado ocultando.

–No tenías ninguna necesidad de saberlo.

–No podía creer que ella fuera tu hermana.

–Eso lo entiendo –Serena palideció al oírlo decir eso–. Puede que seamos gemelas idénticas, pero tiene un aspecto muy distinto al mío.

–Sí, aunque no eran más que fotos, no creí que fueras tú durante más de cinco segundos.

Sin sorprenderse por la aseveración, pero odiando la comparación que él tenía que estar haciendo entre ella y su deslumbrante hermana, Serena bajó la cabeza y su expresión se ensombreció.

–Sí... –musitó.

–Tú tienes un lunar en una mejilla y los ojos de un azul algo más claro –continuó Dar, desconcertándola de nuevo, porque muy poca gente era tan observadora–. Y sospecho que también eres más baja.

–Al menos dos centímetros. Incluso después de la operación en la pierna, no conseguí alcanzar a Mina en altura –concedió Serena–. Pero no es que me disfrace, no lo entenderías... No me gusta que me confundan con Mina y, créeme, ocurre a menudo si me arreglo y salgo por Londres. Al fin y al cabo, ella es una celebridad. También descubrí que resultaba mucho más fácil no mencionar que es mi hermana a la gente que conozco.

–Eso puedo imaginarlo, pero no sois iguales, no sois copias idénticas la una de la otra.

–¿No te lo parece?

–No acabo de entenderlo, pero cuando la miro su efecto en mi libido es el mismo que el de un lienzo blanco en la pared. Cuando te miro a ti la reacción es inmediata –confesó Dar con voz baja y algo ronca.

Serena no estaba muy segura de poder creer eso, porque estaba más que acostumbrada a pensar en su hermana como un ser muy superior a ella; una versión más sofisticada y sexy de ella misma, una criatura perfecta y a la altura de una supermodelo en todos los sentidos. Mina siempre había sido la gemela más guapa, vivaz y con más talento; Serena, la enfermiza, tímida y aburridamente centrada en lo académico. Lo cierto era que no había tenido mucha elección en ese sentido, porque su discapacidad le impedía salir por ahí como su gemela. Alzó la mirada hacia Dar, con el adorable rostro sonrojado de vergüenza, preguntándose si podía ser realmente verdad que la encontrara más atractiva sexualmente que a su hermana.

Durante toda su vida, ella siempre había sido la segundona en todo con respecto a Mina.

–Ocurre cada vez que te miro –la informó Dar con voz densa, cuya vibración ella sintió recorriendo su espalda.

Los asombrosos ojos azules, ardientes como brasas, se clavaron en los de ella, creando una intensa atmósfera de intimidad–. Porque, aunque sé que solo es sexo, ¡es el sexo más fantástico que he disfrutado en toda mi vida!

La respuesta del cuerpo de Serena se reflejó en un intenso ardor en la pelvis, los senos hinchados y los pezones erectos, por más que intentó evitarlo. Se dijo, con firmeza, que Dar estaba intentando transformar un insulto en cumplido, y fracasando abismalmente. No iba a seguirle el juego, se negaba a recorrer ese camino. Hablar de sexo con Dar era una mala idea, porque eso la llevaba a pensar en el sexo; se negaba a abrir la puerta a esa clase de intimidad engañosa.

Inspiró con fuerza y giró la cabeza para evadirse de su mirada directa.

–¿Cómo has descubierto dónde vivo? –inquirió con suavidad.

–Una vez te vinculé a tu famosa hermana, hice averiguaciones y descubrí la existencia de este lugar –le dijo Dar, apretando la boca con disgusto–. Conduje hasta aquí de inmediato, pero no te encontré, y la casa estaba cerrada a cal y canto.

–Oh... –a Serena la sorprendió que hubiera ido a la granja con anterioridad, y no consiguió ocultarlo–. ¿Viniste un fin de semana? Supongo que estaría con Rei.

–¿Tu hermana mayor? –Dar la miraba con el ceño fruncido–. ¿La que está casada con el ruso rico y es la propietaria de esta granja?

–Veo que has hecho los deberes con respecto a mi familia –comentó Serena sorprendida por toda la información que había adquirido.

–Lo suficiente para saber que no tendrías que estar viviendo aquí, obligada a depender de la generosidad de otro hombre.

–Ese otro hombre resulta que es mi cuñado.

–Eso no importa. Estás en la situación en la que estás por mi culpa, y soy yo quien tendría que estar cuidando de ti.

Serena alzó la barbilla, con el rostro rígido de tensión, y cambió el peso de pierna, mientras se frotaba el muslo de la otra.

–No necesito que nadie cuide de mí cuando soy capaz de hacerlo por mí misma.

–Pero yo quiero hacerlo –gruñó Dar con rabia, observando cómo se masajeaba la pierna–. Ahora mismo te duele la pierna. ¿Por qué no te sientas? Quiero cuidar de la madre de mis hijos. ¿Es tan malo eso?

Serena estaba desconcertada por lo directo de su aseveración y porque se hubiera dado cuenta de que la pierna empezaba a molestarla.

–No, no es malo, pero sí sorprendente tras algunas de las cosas que has dicho.

–¿Por qué no olvidas lo que he dicho en el pasado y miras hacia el futuro? En este momento, creo que eso sería mucho más útil –replicó Dar con seguridad. Fue hacia la acogedora sala de estar en la que un tronco ardía en el hogar.

–¿Qué futuro? –preguntó Serena siguiéndolo a paso lento.

–El tuyo y el de los gemelos –especificó Dar mirándola con una intensidad retadora–. Quiero que vuelvas conmigo a Grecia para conocer a mi familia.

Ella abrió muchos los ojos con sorpresa.

–Ya conozco a tu familia –protestó.

–No como futura madre de mis hijos. No puedes mantener lo nuestro en secreto con dos bebés en camino –la informó Dar con ojos chispeantes y risueños–. Ahora formas parte de mi vida y eso no va a cambiar.

–Aun así, no creo que haya ninguna necesidad de ir a Grecia contigo y hacer alguna especie de anuncio formal – insistió Serena.

–A mí me parece importante –la mandíbula de Dar se tensó con determinación–. Los vínculos familiares significan mucho para mí. Será más fácil para ti establecerlos ahora, antes de que nazcan los gemelos.

–No me interesa visitar Grecia en este momento –declaró Serena, cuadrando los hombros.

–Quiero que nos demos tiempo para ver si podemos hacer que esta relación funcione –admitió Dar con voz grave–. No tendría que tener que deletreártelo.

Los ojos inquietos de ella se agrandaron un poco mientras escrutaban los de él como si buscaran respuestas en ellos.

–Oh, yo creo que sí, considerando que eres el tipo que me dijo que lo único que había entre nosotros era sexo.

–¿Alguna vez vas a permitirme olvidar que dije eso? –le preguntó Dar con furia.

–Probablemente no –admitió Serena con retintín–. La frase sigue resonando en mis bancos de memoria. Ahora de repente, ¡cambias de cantilena y sugieres que trabajemos en una relación cuya existencia antes ni siquiera querías admitir!

Dar rechinó los dientes en silencio. Como si frotara sal en una herida abierta, ella le lanzaba de vuelta todos los errores que había cometido, con una agresividad que no estaba acostumbrado a ver en una mujer.

–Vale, resulta que no soy perfecto –rezongó con desgana.

–Y tú también tienes complejos –añadió Serena con dulzura–. Especialmente en lo que se refiere al compromiso.

–He estado prometido –le recordó Dar con enfado.

–Pero, mira por donde, nunca llegaste al altar – puntualizó Serena.

–Beryl se ofendió al ver el contrato prenupcial que le presentaron mis abogados, y no estaba dispuesto a casarme con ella si no firmaba.

–Yo no quiero tu dinero –declaró Serena.

Dar apretó los labios y bajó la mirada hacia su vientre.

–Pero tus hijos tendrán derecho a una buena parte de mi dinero. Eso es indiscutible.

Serena se sonrojó, incómoda. No sabía qué decir sin que pareciera una frivolidad porque lo más probable era que los bebés que llevaba dentro quisieran y esperaran tener acceso al privilegiado estilo de vida de su padre.

–Pasaré aquí la noche. Nos iremos por la mañana –afirmó Dar.

–¡No puedes obligarme a viajar a Grecia contigo! – exclamó Serena, que no sabía si llorar o reír ante su actitud.

–No pretendo obligarte. Te estoy pidiendo que pongas las necesidades de nuestros hijos por encima de todo. Como mínimo, tenemos que establecer un vínculo más civilizado entre nosotros.

Serena no podía negar que había mucho de verdad en sus palabras. Tener una relación contenciosa con el padre de sus hijos era muy mala idea, pero no sabía si podría cambiar lo que sentía por Dar y perdonarlo por no sentir lo mismo por ella. Por desgracia, ella quería demasiado y él quería demasiado poco.

–De acuerdo, pensaré lo de Grecia –musitó con una voz cargada de tensión.

–Haré que organicen todo...

–Oye, ¿cuándo diablos se transformó «lo pensaré» en «sí, iré»? –le gritó Serena, incapaz de aguantar más tiempo su arrogancia.

Dar la miró con rostro tormentoso, mostrando su agresivo temperamento en toda su intensidad. Serena sintió que un chisporroteo eléctrico recorría su cuerpo. Se ruborizó, molesta por cuánto la afectaba incluso cuando hacía gala de sus peores defectos. Por otra parte, pensó que si ella cedía un poco, él lo haría también; en el fondo sabía que con gemelos en camino no era nada inteligente estar peleada con él. Al fin y al cabo, su actitud podía tener efectos negativos en la futura relación del padre con sus hijos. Estaba segura de que para ella eso sería una gran carga que llevar sobre los hombros, sobre todo sabiendo como sabía cuánto le había dolido la indiferencia de su padre hacia ella. No quería que sus hijos tuvieran que sufrir el mismo rechazo parental que ella, porque había instigado una relación problemática con Dar. Tras la ruptura, el divorcio de sus padres había sido tan increíblemente amargo que había envenenado para siempre la actitud de su padre hacia sus hijas. Le había resultado más fácil alejarse de todas ellas, no solo de su exesposa.

–De acuerdo, iré a Grecia –accedió Serena de repente, tras esa última y deprimente reflexión–. Te enseñaré tu habitación.

«Tu habitación», no la de ella. Dar observó la curva de las caderas de Serena subiendo las escaleras y, a su pesar, tuvo que admitir que su esperanza de derrumbar todas las barreras de inmediato había sido demasiado optimista. Ella quería que se esforzara en solventar los problemas de la relación, y Dar nunca había hecho eso en toda su vida. Las mujeres siempre se habían esforzado en complacerlo a él, no al revés. Apretó los dientes al pensar en lo que ya parecía un recuerdo del pasado lejano, porque veía claramente que complacerlo ni siquiera figuraba en la agenda de Serena. Lo molestaba no saber qué era lo que quería de él. Estaba esforzándose tanto como podía, pero aún no se había anotado ni un punto a su favor. Esa reflexión lo irritó. Ella no había percibido ni una de las cosas positivas que había hecho, así que ni siquiera sabía por qué seguía molestándose en intentarlo. La respuesta a ese interrogante llegó rápidamente: no sabía el porqué, solo sabía que no podía dejarla en paz.

Serena condujo a Dar a una de las habitaciones que su hermana Rei siempre tenía listas por si llegaba algún huésped. A través de las pestañas, estudió su perfil, pensando que, encima de todo, iba a tener que darle de cenar. Se preguntó por qué conseguía sacar lo peor de ella; en realidad no quería hacerle pasar hambre. Al fin y al cabo, Dar no tenía la culpa de que se hubiera enamorado locamente de él. Eso era algo que ocurría o no. Y, a diferencia de su padre, Dar tenía el empeño de esforzarse por actuar como un buen padre desde el principio, incluso desde antes de que nacieran los gemelos.

–Hay agua caliente, si quieres darte una ducha –le dijo Serena, preguntándose si estaba intentando alcanzar el título de anfitriona del año un poco demasiado tarde–. Puedes bajar a cenar conmigo dentro de una hora. Será agradable tener compañía para variar. Mi hermana pequeña solo viene en las vacaciones escolares. Durante el curso, pasa los fines de semana en Londres, en casa de Rei y Nicolas.

Dar supuso que le estaba ofreciendo una especie de rama de olivo y recordó, de repente, la disculpa que le había presentado escrita en el dorso de la mano cuando acababan de conocerse. Estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero el nerviosismo que veía en los brillantes ojos azules consiguió ponerlo tenso a él también.

.

.

–¿Qué les has dicho? –le preguntó Serena a Dar con un susurro nervioso. Le ardían las mejillas cuando él terminó de dirigirse al personal doméstico de la casa, que se había reunido en el gran vestíbulo de entrada para darles la bienvenida. La larga fila de recibimiento oficial, recordó a Serena el estilo de las grandes mansiones de la época eduardiana, y la había intimidado bastante. Pensó, infelizmente, que ya era lo bastante vergonzoso regresar a la isla del brazo de Dar, llevando por delante un vientre descomunal, pero era aún peor que todo el mundo hiciera lo posible por evitar dirigir la mirada en esa dirección.

–¿Por qué? –inquirió Dar, mientras la guiaba escalera arriba con una mano firme apoyada en su espalda. Serena se preguntó si temía que su enorme vientre fuera a desequilibrarla y hacerla caer de espaldas como una ballena embarrancada en la playa. Un instante después, Serena se exasperó por ser tan crítica consigo misma. «Estás embarazada de gemelos, deja de pensar idioteces», se recriminó.

–Siento curiosidad –admitió Serena.

–Les he dicho que a partir de ahora estás al mando aquí.

–Les has dicho... ¿qué? –exclamó Serena atónita, deteniéndose de golpe.

–No quería que nadie hiciera cábalas sobre cuál era tu posición en esta casa, y quiero que recibas el mejor trato posible de todo el personal.

–Pero no soy la señora de la casa, ni tu esposa, ¡ni nada de eso! –arguyó Serena.

–¿Acaso es necesario ponerte una etiqueta? A todos los efectos y en todos los sentidos, eres la mujer más importante que ha habido en mi vida –le contestó Dar–. Esperas a mis hijos.

–Es imposible que sea la mujer más importante de... Es decir, ¿qué hay de tu madre?

–Dejando de lado que tendría un problema bastante serio si mi madre siguiera siendo la mujer más importante de mi vida a esta edad –ironizó Dar–, ¿qué pasa con ella?

–¿Sigue viva?

–Sí. Vive en Italia y solo la veo cuando quiere dinero.

–Eso es muy triste, Dar –Serena arrugó el entrecejo–. ¿Estás seguro de que no la juzgas con demasiada dureza?

–Acuérdate de lo que tu madre estuvo dispuesta a hacerte en aras del beneficio económico –comentó Dar con patente cinismo–. Como hijo de una mujer aún más mercenaria que Ikuko, sé de lo que estoy hablando.

Ese recordatorio sobre la avaricia de Ikuko hizo diana, pero Serena lo miró con preocupación, consternada por su perspectiva.

–¿Por qué crees que tu madre es así?

Dar suspiró mientras abría la puerta del dormitorio que Serena había ocupado en su anterior visita a la casa.

–¿Por qué te interesa eso?

–Tu madre será la abuela de mis hijos –dijo, tras devanarse los sesos a toda prisa, buscando una razón desprovista de sentimentalismo que ocultara su anhelo por conocer cada detalle sobre Dar y su pasado.

–Pero Cinzia nunca visitará a tus hijos. Incluso cuando yo era muy pequeño, pensaba que ser vista con un niño «la envejecía demasiado» –rezongó él con voz seca–. Es muy vanidosa y nunca aceptará convertirse en abuela. Era estrella de cine cuando mi padre la conoció, pero estaba empezando a ganar menos dinero por el paso de los años. Se casó con él porque quería seguridad financiera, y cuando se cansó, se divorció en un largo proceso que consiguió despojarlo de la mitad de toda su fortuna.

–Qué desagradable –dijo Serena haciendo una mueca.

En ese momento, llegó un sirviente que dejó sus maletas en el suelo del bonito dormitorio y volvió a retirarse.

–Con el ego destrozado, mi padre encontró consuelo en los brazos de su secretaria –siguió Dar con sequedad aún mayor–. La secretaria se quedó embarazada y se casó con ella a las pocas semanas de obtener el divorcio de mi madre.

–Oh, cielos –comentó Serena algo intranquila. Se preguntó si él veía un peligroso paralelismo entre ese asunto del pasado y el presente: su padre se había casado con una mujer porque la había dejado embarazada, y parecía obvio que eso no había funcionado.

–Era la madre de Neherenia, y la única mujer decente con la que se casó mi padre –añadió Dar con sarcasmo–. Pero como no estaba «enamorado» de ella... –el desdén tiñó su voz cuando pronunció la palabra «enamorado»– le pareció aceptable iniciar una aventura con la mujer que se convirtió en su tercera esposa.

–Entonces –aventuró Serena–, ¿su matrimonio con la madre de Neherenia no duró mucho tiempo?

–Dos años.

Serena recordó que Neherenia le había dicho que su madre había sido la única madrastra que había tratado bien a Dar y, considerando que su propia madre había distado de ser un ejemplo de afecto maternal, la entristeció que el matrimonio de su padre con la madre de Neherenia hubiera sido tan breve.

–¿Y la esposa número tres?

–Ella tenía una aventura tras otra. Mi padre se dio a la bebida con vehemencia antes de librarse de ella.

–Suena como si fuera un hombre...

–¿Imbécil? –ironizó Dar.

–Iba a decir vulnerable. Me refiero a que siguió intentando encontrar una relación feliz.

–Pero la hierba siempre le parecía más verde al otro lado de la valla, y era incapaz de conformarse –puntualizó Dar–. La esposa número cuatro pasó la mayor parte del tiempo intentando meterme en su cama, porque la excitaban los hombres jóvenes.

–Eso tiene que haber sido horrible –Serena se había sonrojado intensamente al oír esa última explicación.

–Mientras duró ese matrimonio, pasé mucho tiempo en casa de mi abuelo, yo solo tenía dieciocho años –admitió Dar mirando por la ventana, con los hombros rígidos– .Trágicamente, el cuarto matrimonio de mi padre acabó literalmente con él. Regresó a casa inesperadamente y oyó a su esposa intentando seducirme. Volvió a subir al coche y se estrelló contra un árbol a pocos kilómetros de aquí. La feliz viuda se quedó con lo que quedaba de la fortuna de mi padre, que no era mucho. Sus matrimonios lo habían llevado virtualmente a la bancarrota.

–Con unos antecedentes familiares de ese tipo, me sorprende que llegaras a plantearte el matrimonio –comentó Serena con absoluta sinceridad.

Dar se apartó de la ventana, alto, guapo e intensamente carismático. Sus ojos brillaban como lingotes de oro a la luz del sol.

–A diferencia de mi padre, yo no tenía la estúpida noción de que el amor tuviera nada que ver con el matrimonio.

Para Serena fue un alivio saber que Dar no había estado enamorado de Beryl, pero sus palabras y su actitud no le ofrecían mucha esperanza de que pudiera llegar a sentir amor por ella en el futuro.

–¿Has estado enamorado alguna vez? –le preguntó directamente, sabía que utilizar sutilezas era una pérdida de tiempo con Dar

–En estado de lujuria, muchas veces –bromeó Dar–. Enamorado... nunca. Probablemente sea demasiado práctico para eso.

Serena asumió que eso significaba que, al menos, había sentido lujuria por Beryl. No podía culparlo por ello porque su ex prometida era exquisita.

–Yo me enamoré cuando estaba en la universidad –se oyó admitir.

Dar, que no estaba acostumbrado a mantener conversaciones tan personales con las mujeres, la miró con desconcierto.

–Pero resultó que Yaten solo estaba conmigo porque tenía un póster de mi hermana, la supermodelo, colgado en la pared de su dormitorio. Ella era su fantasía y yo era lo más que podía acercarse a tenerla –explicó Serena, apretando los deliciosos labios.

–Menudo idiota, considerando que tú eres aún más bella –murmuró Dar.

–Yo no soy más guapa que Mina –protestó Serena.

–Yo creo que sí –admitió Dar, escrutando su lindo rostro–. Eres más natural, no todo maquillaje y artificio, como tu hermana.

De repente, y por primera vez en su vida, Serena se descubrió riéndose por una comparación que no la había hecho sentirse inadecuada.

–Bueno, es cierto que no me arreglo tanto como mi hermana –concedió con una sonrisa–. Ella siempre está perfecta.

Dar colocó las manos morenas sobre sus finos hombros y la miró con los ojos ardientes de pasión.

–No quiero ni necesito perfección, _khriso mou_.

Serena se tensó, preguntándose qué ocurriría a continuación, lo deseaba con cada célula de su traicionero cuerpo, pero era consciente de que la intimidad la hundiría aún más en una relación que no tenía límites seguros que la protegieran de sufrir.

–Dar..., eh...

Los largos dedos de Dar rozaron su mejilla en una caricia despreocupada y la besó con hambrienta premura. El corazón de ella latía tan rápido que temió que le saltara del pecho. El intenso cúmulo de emociones que solo él podía proporcionarle la esperaba en alas de una terrible tentación, derrumbando su convicción de que podía resistirse a él.

Durante un instante, deseó tanto a Dar que se sintió aterrorizada, y su cuerpo se encendió como astillas tocadas por una llama; sus sentidos se despertaron con la fuerza de un volcán. Sus senos se tensaron bajo la ropa, hinchados y anhelantes de sus caricias. Un pinchazo atravesó su pelvis, dejando un intenso vacío al desvanecerse.

–Debería deshacer el equipaje –dijo ella jadeante, haciendo acopio de toda su autodisciplina para retroceder.

Su mirada se encontró con la puerta que comunicaba su dormitorio con el de Dar y se preguntó cuánto tiempo sería capaz de mantener las distancias entre ellos.

Con una fuerza insólita en un hombre atenazado por una fiera excitación, Dar retrocedió varios pasos, con el rostro tenso y enrojecido. Serena estaba en Grecia, en la isla de Treikos, segura bajo su techo; y tendría que conformarse con eso de momento. Por primera vez en su vida, tenía miedo de dar un paso en falso con una mujer.

Consciente de la tensión del ambiente, Serena se ruborizó y se dio la vuelta para ocuparse de su equipaje. Le temblaban las piernas y su cuerpo rugía de deseo. La avergonzaba su debilidad. No se le había ocurrido pensar que Dar podría provocar un deseo sexual tan fuerte en ella estando embarazada de varios meses. En todo lo referente a él, le habría ido bien contar con un interruptor de desconexión.

Cuatro días después, Neherenia llegó a pasar el fin de semana con ellos y no tardó ni un segundo en avergonzar a Serena.

–Decidme, ¿cuándo es la boda? –preguntó directamente, en cuanto los vio en la terraza, donde Serena y Dar estaban almorzando.

–¿Qué boda? –preguntó Dar con el ceño fruncido, mientras se levantaba para apartar una silla para su hermana.

–Vuestra boda, por supuesto –Neherenia sonrió y los observó con ojos risueños.

–No vamos a casarnos –declaró Serena, con las mejillas rojas como amapolas.

Neherenia enarcó una ceja como si esa fuera una respuesta increíble y extraordinaria.

–Pues el abuelo va a sentir una enorme decepción.

Serena, que al principio había sentido un gran alivio por la visita de Neherenia, ya que la presencia de una tercera persona serviría para disminuir el nivel de tensión sexual que Dar encendía en ella, se quedó anonadada por la falta de tacto de la joven.

–Yo creo que no –la contradijo Dar con calma, sin el menor rastro de vergüenza en el semblante. Eso relajó un poco a Serena.

–Créeme –Neherenia sonrió de oreja a oreja–. El abuelo pretende oír campanas de boda, solo espera que hagas el anuncio oficial. No digas luego que no te lo advertí.

–Disculpadme –dijo Serena, poniéndose en pie.

–¿Adónde vas? –inquirió Dar, como si tuviera derecho a ser informado de cada uno de sus movimientos.

–Hace calor y estoy un poco cansada, he pensado que me iría bien echarme un rato –dijo Serena, aprovechando la excusa que le proporcionaba el embarazo para huir de la, a su modo de ver, humillante conversación que estaban manteniendo Dar y su hermana.

Una vez arriba, se tumbó en la cama, pensando en la agradable compañía que había sido Dar desde su llegada. Habían ido de picnic a la playa, paseado entre los olivares y comido en la taberna que había junto al puerto, donde Serena había sospechado que el resto de los clientes no le quitaba la vista de encima. A pesar de todo eso, aparte del beso del primer día, Dar no había vuelto a tocarla.

Frustrada, se dijo que nunca conseguiría entender a ese hombre. ¿Por qué la había besado si no tenía ninguna intención de ir más allá? ¿Y por qué, sabiendo como sabía que la intimidad volvería a empantanarlos en un terreno muy peligroso, se hacía esas preguntas?

Su teléfono móvil la avisó de la recepción de un mensaje de texto. Miró la pantalla y la sorprendió ver que era de Mina, que rara vez se ponía en contacto con ella.

_Ya soy parte del club de las futuras mamás_. Serena dejó escapar un gritito al leer el mensaje de texto de Mina y, antes de plantearse lo que iba a hacer, se descubrió telefoneando a su gemela. Le parecía extraordinario que ambas hubieran acabado estando embarazadas al mismo tiempo.

Mina pareció claramente desconcertada al escuchar la voz de Serena al teléfono, pero la calidez de su respuesta palió toda la incomodidad que su gemela podría haber sentido. Cuando Mina admitió con desparpajo que había concebido a su bebé antes de casarse con Malaquite, Serena quedó cautivada por su sinceridad. Las barreras que había habido entre ellas se derrumbaron cuando Serena le contó la historia de su relación con Dar.

En un momento dado de la narración, Mina interrumpió a su gemela.

–Ikuko te mintió. ¡Ella no pagó tu operación, fue Rei!

–¿Estás segura? Pero ¿de dónde sacó Rei tanto dinero? – cuestionó Serena atónita.

–Rei pidió un préstamo para cubrir los costes. Nuestra madre es una mentirosa imperdonable –gruñó Mina–. En cuanto a ese tema de la agencia de acompañantes, tendremos que prevenir a Hotaru para que no la visite, ¡o ella será la siguiente a quien intente atrapar! Hotaru es muy confiada, y apuesto a que Ikuko le ha sacado toda la información útil que ha podido sobre nosotras.

–Es probable –concedió Serena, aún impactada por la noticia de que su madre la había engañado, y al mismo tiempo asombrada por estar manteniendo una conversación tan amistosa con su gemela, de la que llevaba tanto tiempo alejada–. Siento no haber asistido a tu boda, Mina. No es excusa, pero me sentía bastante baja de moral y no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarme a algo así.

–Te perdonaré si prometes... seguir en contacto conmigo –respondió su hermana tras un leve titubeo.

Serena, quitándose un gran peso de encima con esa respuesta, accedió de inmediato.

–Has dicho que estás en Grecia, ¿qué está ocurriendo entre Dar y tú en la actualidad? –se atrevió a preguntar Mina poco después.

–Creo que, en aras del futuro, estamos intentando hacernos amigos –dijo Serena con voz inexpresiva.

–¿Y tú quieres más que eso? –inquirió Mina, perceptiva–. Yo sentía lo mismo respecto a Malaquite. No quería que siguiera conmigo solo porque estaba embarazada.

A Serena le ardieron los ojos al captar la profunda comprensión de su gemela. Parpadeó para librarse de las lágrimas y, tras unos minutos, esa primera conversación concluyó con la promesa de Mina de que la llamaría al día siguiente. Después, Serena se quedó sentada, apabullada por el descubrimiento de que podía volver a hablar con su gemela con toda tranquilidad. Dio gracias al cielo por que ninguna de ellas se hubiera atrevido a tocar ningún tema que pudiera dar lugar a la controversia. El que ambas estuvieran embarazadas al mismo tiempo, sin duda había servido de puente para salvar las diferencias del pasado. Además, Serena no podía negar que Dar había conseguido aumentar su seguridad en sí misma, y ya no se sentía como una mala y decepcionante copia de su glamurosa y vivaz hermana.

–Tendrías que invitar a Mina y a su esposo a venir de visita –sugirió Dar, cuando le comentó, mientras cenaban, que volvía a hablarse con su hermana. Estaban solos porque Neherenia había ido a visitar a su familia política, que vivía en el pueblo.

–Eres muy amable al sugerirlo, pero no sé cuánto tiempo me quedaré aquí, en tu casa –dijo Serena, tensándose levemente.

Dar enarcó una ceja negra como el ébano, y sus ojos destellaron como brillantes.

–Al menos hasta que nazcan los gemelos –apuntó sin el menor rastro de duda–. Quiero que te quedes, y cuando vuelva a Londres a trabajar, también querré que vengas conmigo.

Impactada por esa declaración, Serena escrutó su rostro con los ojos azules cargados de incertidumbre.

–No tenía ni idea de que eso era lo que planeabas. Creí que solo estaba aquí para hacer una visita breve.

–Naturalmente, eres libre para hacer lo que quieras y vivir donde consideres conveniente –Dar la miró fijamente dese el otro lado de la mesa–. Pero, si hablo por mí, quiero que te quedes conmigo.

A Serena la emocionaron sus palabras, aunque no estaba segura de lo que quería decir en realidad con ellas. Tal vez pensara que estar embarazada era algo tan peligroso como para sentirse obligado a vigilarla y estar pendiente de ella. O tal vez se sintiera culpable por haberla dejado embarazada accidentalmente. También cabía la posibilidad de que su empeño en cuidarla se basara en algún sentimiento más personal. Cuando se inclinó hacia el delicioso postre, fue muy consciente de cómo la vista de él se clavaba en el escote de su blusa. Alzó los ojos rápidamente y comprobó que miraba sus senos con deseo. «Sí, sin duda es algo personal», pensó, enrojeciendo.

–¿Esa invitación tuya incluye el que compartamos cama? –inquirió Serena con desparpajo.

–Soy tuyo en el momento en que me quieras –una súbita sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Dar–. Yo no me hago el difícil.

Serena no supo hacia dónde mirar, porque al encontrarse con sus ojos después de que dijera eso, se sintió embriagada, como si se le fuera la cabeza. Incapaz de pensar a derechas, saboreó el dulce postre, sacando la punta de la lengua para recoger una gota de mousse de chocolate de su carnoso labio inferior.

Dar, que seguía el proceso con atención, embobado con su boca rosada, dejó escapar un gruñido.

–Me estás matando –dijo.

Serena se quedó helada. En su estado le parecía imposible sentirse seductora en sentido alguno, pero cuando miró al otro lado de la mesa y captó la mirada de azul zafiro electrico de Dar, su corazón se saltó un latido. Él apartó su silla y se puso en pie de un salto. Fue hacia ella y estiró el brazo para agarrar su mano y hacer que se levantara.

–¿Dar...? –musitó ella con inseguridad.

–Te deseo muchísimo –farfulló él–. He estado haciendo uso de todo mi autocontrol para no tocarte.

Serena solo había sido consciente de su propia tensión, y ni siquiera se había planteado que él también estuviera teniendo que controlarse.

–¿Me encuentras atractiva en este estado? –murmuró, desconcertada.

–En realidad, no lo entiendo –contestó Dar, recorriéndola con la mirada–. Pero tu embarazo me parece lo más erótico del mundo.

–Vale –se maravilló Serena, asintiendo con la cabeza. El hambre de ella que veía dibujada en su rostro y el temblor de sus manos cuando las posó en sus mejillas, la encandilaron por completo.

Y después no hubo más que decir. La última barrera que se alzaba entre ellos se derrumbó cuando la besó hasta quitarle el aliento. La condujo arriba y la tumbó en su cama, donde le hizo el amor de forma lenta y sensual, hasta hacerle gritar su placer y su deleite.

Mucho tiempo después, tumbada a su lado y envuelta en sus brazos, una gloriosa sensación de paz se asentó sobre Serena. Adoraba que la abrazara, y deseaba lanzarse sobre su largo y poderoso cuerpo como un enjambre de abejas en busca de polen. Sin embargo, la autodisciplina la mantuvo quieta y comedida, porque la aterraba demostrar demasiada emoción o entusiasmo. Dar le había dicho que el sexo solo era sexo, y no quería engañarse pensando que podía ser algo más. Pero, ya que vivían juntos, tampoco tenía nada de malo que compartieran la cama. No necesitaba una relación formal tallada en piedra para ser feliz, ¿o sí? Tal vez lo mejor fuera disfrutar de la felicidad que sentía en el presente y dejar que el futuro se ocupara de sí mismo.

–Mañana por la tarde tengo que asistir a un baile benéfico en Atenas –le dijo Dar cuando estaba ya casi dormida–. Serás bienvenida si quieres acompañarme.

–No tengo nada que ponerme, ¡absolutamente nada! – exclamó Serena, abriendo los ojos en la oscuridad–. Gracias por invitarme, pero... aparecer en público contigo en un estado de gestación tan avanzado sería como hacer una declaración pública a voz en grito, ¿no crees?

–Lo sería –corroboró Dar, con voz curiosamente inexpresiva–. Tal vez tengas razón y sea demasiado pronto para eso.

Serena ni había dicho ni había pretendido decir eso, pero prefirió no discutir; razonó que, si realmente le importara su presencia, habría insistido más para convencerla. Treinta y seis horas después, esos pensamientos volvieron para asolarla con la fuerza de un huracán.

.

.

La mañana siguiente al baile de Atenas, Dar aún no había regresado a la isla. Serena estaba desayunando tranquilamente en la terraza con vistas a la playa cuando le llevaron los periódicos matinales y los pusieron en una mesita auxiliar. Serena se levantó para echarles un vistazo rutinario. De repente, sus dedos se quedaron paralizados y todo su cuerpo se tensó al ver la foto que adornaba la portada de uno de los ejemplares de la prensa amarilla local.

Era una foto de Dar y Beryl bebiendo champán y riéndose juntos. Beryl aparecía delicada y deslumbrante, luciendo un romántico vestido de gasa rosa, mientras Dar le sonreía. Parecían una pareja amistosa y compenetrada, que estuviera manteniendo una conversación íntima. El amargo pinchazo de los celos atravesó el corazón de Serena. De hecho, se sintió como si acabara de recibir un puñetazo en el estómago, porque recordó de inmediato que Dar no se había esforzado mucho para persuadirla de que lo acompañara a Atenas. Se preguntó si la razón era que había sabido que Beryl asistiría al mismo evento. No era nada extraño que la prensa estuviera especulando con la posibilidad de que la expareja se hubiera reconciliado.

Temblorosa, asustada y enfadada consigo misma por sentirse amenazada, Serena volvió a hundirse en la silla que había ocupado antes, mirando, sin ver, la bella vista que había admirado tan solo unos minutos antes. Se preguntó si Dar seguía sintiéndose atraído por Beryl. Si era justa, tenía que reconocer que cualquier hombre lo estaría. Lo que no sabía, si ese era el caso, era qué podría hacer ella al respecto. Pensó, abrumada y dolorida, que retirarse con dignidad, cuando prácticamente estaba conviviendo con Dar, supondría todo un reto.

**Este par me da dolor de cabeza, en serio, que si, que no, que si, que no, y ahora que habían hallado cierta estabilidad ooootra vez, una simple foto viene a arruinarlo todo, que creen que van a hacer este par, sera que Serena se vuelve a marchar?**


	11. Chapter 10

Capítulo Diez

Serena estaba convencida de que solo podía culparse a sí misma por la situación en la que se encontraba.

Obviamente, todo era culpa suya; un argumento que su madre había utilizado con frecuencia cada vez que algo iba mal en la vida de Serena cuando era una niña.

Allí estaba, después de todo, la causante de su propia destrucción: embarazada y manteniendo una aventura con Dar, inmersa en una relación que no tenía ni reglas ni frontera de seguridad. ¿Qué sensatez podía haber en eso? A Serena siempre le había gustado saber qué lugar ocupaba, pero en ningún momento lo había sabido tratándose de Dar. Por eso le costaba tanto confiar en él, y más aún arriesgarse a aceptar su apoyo. Pronto no le quedaría ni siquiera un resto de respeto por sí misma, si llegaba a sentirse obligada a interrogarlo respecto a Beryl.

El helicóptero llegó volando rápido y bajo, e inició el descenso. Serena no movió ni un músculo. Sí intentó cruzar las piernas con indiferencia bajo el vestido blanco de algodón, pero su enorme vientre se interponía en el camino y tuvo que renunciar a esa pose. Dar bajó del helicóptero de un salto, y con el pelo negro revuelto por la brisa y el cuerpo tenso, cruzó la pradera para reunirse con ella, tras buscarla con la mirada. Como siempre, estaba guapísimo.

Serena solo tuvo que mirar la tensión de su piel sobre la bien definida estructura ósea de su rostro para adivinar que sabía lo de la fotografía y que estaba comprensiblemente inquieto.

–Se te ve serena y bellísima ahí sentada, bajo la sombra, _khriso mou_ –dijo Dar con voz grave, mientras paseaba la mirada por el brillo dorado de su cabello y el resplandor de su delicada piel de rosa de té inglesa, que tanto contrastaba con sus ojos de un azul intenso.

–Las apariencias engañan –apuntó Serena.

–He volado de vuelta en cuanto he visto esa foto... Supongo que tú también la has visto ya, ¿no? –arqueó una ceja interrogativamente.

Serena asintió, impresionada por que hubiera ido directo al grano, sin intentar evitar el asunto o fingir una inocencia que ella nunca habría creído.

–Aparte del hecho de que Neherenia estuvo conmigo toda la tarde, la foto fue una auténtica emboscada –se quejó Dar con sarcasmo–. Probablemente, Beryl lo planeó todo y pidió a alguno de sus amigos que sacara la foto. A Beryl le encanta captar la atención de la prensa y dar lugar a especulaciones.

Serena entreabrió los labios y apretó las manos, que tenía juntas bajo la mesa.

–Se te ve muy feliz de estar con ella –comentó con voz inexpresiva.

–Después de la forma en que se comportó Beryl después de que rompiéramos, ni siquiera me cae bien –comentó Dar con voz seca–. Pero siento demasiado respeto por su familia para negarle el saludo y hacerle el vacío en público; no veo razón para avergonzarme yo, ni para avergonzarla a ella, haciendo gala de nuestras diferencias. Si soy feliz ahora, es solo porque te tengo a ti en mi vida.

–Nunca habría adivinado que yo te importaba tanto –le confió Serena, incómoda. Seguía sentada, muy quieta y rígida. No acababa de creerse lo que le estaba diciendo.

–No creerías cuánto me aterroriza la idea de perderte otra vez –afirmó Dar. Una sonrisa avergonzada curvó su sensual boca.

–No me lo creo –Serena parpadeó–. ¿Tú aterrorizado?

–Por completo –confirmó Dar, mirándola desde arriba con expresión firme y seria–. Cuando desapareciste mientras estaba en Asia, me volví loco. No podía comer, no podía dormir, solo podía pensar en ti. Y cuando regresé a Londres me costó lo indecible creer que esa estúpida nota que dejaste fuera cuanto tenías que decirme.

–No pensaba que tuviera nada que decirte que tú pudieras estar interesado en oír –admitió Serena con desazón–. No iba a hacer el ridículo expresando lo que sentía después de que dijeras que lo único que podía haber entre nosotros era sexo.

–No quería decir eso... Me arrepiento muchísimo de haberlo dicho –le aseguró Dar con voz ronca–. Pero si tengo que ser sincero, no me di cuenta de lo que significabas para mí hasta que desapareciste.

–¿Eh? –Serena estaba concentrada en cada palabra que salía de su boca, sin apenas atreverse a respirar mientras le escuchaba.

Dar se apoyó en una de las columnas de piedra que sustentaban el tejado de la terraza, con la mirada velada y el cuerpo rígido de tensión.

–Me di cuenta de que, comparativamente, no había sentido absolutamente nada por Beryl. Ahora lo sé. Jamás debí considerar casarme con ella cuando emocionalmente me dejaba frío; pero la verdad es que entonces creía que era la mejor manera de mantener una relación.

–Supongo que lo es, si eres un objeto inanimado en vez de una persona –comentó Serena con voz irónica.

–Pensaba que si no había sentimientos de por medio, vería la realidad con más claridad y elegiría esposa con mayor sabiduría –confesó Dar. Frunció el ceño y sus cejas se unieron por encima de su nariz–. ¡Y ya sabemos lo bien que resultó eso! Es posible que Beryl me quisiera sobre todo por mi estatus y mi fortuna, pero incluso ella se merecía algo mejor que un prometido al que le importó bien poco que rompiera el compromiso e iniciara una aventura con otro hombre.

–Pero ella tenía que saber que era más... un matrimonio práctico que un encuentro de almas –comentó Serena, pensando que estaba siendo una hipócrita al no demostrar cuánto la había tranquilizado que a Dar ni siquiera le cayese bien Beryl. Era obvio que él ya no entendía qué virtudes podía haber visto en su exprometida.

–En realidad, nunca fui feliz con ella, y tampoco dejé de fijarme en otras mujeres –admitió Dar a su pesar–. No hice nada al respecto, le fui fiel mientras estuve a su lado, pero supongo que antes o después habría dejado de serlo.

–Entonces no estabais hechos el uno para el otro – Serena suspiró–. ¿Qué sentido habría tenido que os casarais?

–Exacto –corroboró Dar, ofreciéndole una sonrisa esplendorosa–. Contigo es completamente distinto. No me gusta que otros hombres te miren, y, desde luego, no tengo el menor interés en mirar a otras mujeres. Me resulta insoportable no saber dónde estás y qué estás haciendo. Quiero estar seguro de que contestarás al teléfono cuando te llamo. Quiero saber que vives en mi casa y que criarás a tus hijos conmigo. También quiero saber que eres totalmente mía.

–¿Tuya? –cuestionó Serena–. ¿En qué sentido quieres que sea tuya?

–En el sentido más básico en que un hombre y una mujer pueden pertenecerse el uno al otro –respondió Dar.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacó algo, y extendió la mano hacia ella.

Serena parpadeó ante el enorme y espectacular diamante del solitario que le ofrecía.

–Oh... ¿qué es esto?

–Eres lo bastante lista para adivinarlo tú sola –bromeó Dar–. Pero va a ser el compromiso más breve de la historia, porque pretendo poner una alianza en tu dedo lo antes posible.

Serena, tensa, lo miró con expresión de absoluta seriedad.

–No quiero que te sientas en la obligación de casarte conmigo porque eso es lo que tu familia espera de ti –le dijo claramente.

–Sé que meterían la zarpa en el asunto si pudieran, pero esto no tiene nada que ver con mi familia –declaró Dar, levantando su delgada mano para ponerle la sortija en el dedo–. Esto solo tiene que ver contigo y conmigo, y con lo que siento por ti. No soporto que no estés a mi lado.

–Cabe la posibilidad de que, sencillamente, seas posesivo –comentó Serena.

–No puedo dormir cuando no estás a mi lado.

–Lo que echas de menos es el sexo –arguyó Serena, reacia a dejarse convencer por su transformación.

Dar maldijo en voz baja y le alzó la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

–Deja de ser gruñona y difícil –ordenó–. Sin saber bien cómo, me enamoré locamente de ti, y te has convertido en una parte tan importante de mi vida que no me imagino viviéndola sin tenerte a mi lado. Y no tiene nada que ver con que estés embarazada, eso sencillamente es un maravilloso añadido a la ecuación.

–¿Un añadido? –repitió Serena, atónita.

–Te quiero –murmuró Dar, sin apartar los ojos azules de los suyos–. Y por fin he entendido cuánto enriquece mi vida ese sentimiento.

–Pero solo me contrataste como acompañante –protestó Serena–. Si no hubiera sido yo, habría sido cualquier otra mujer.

–No, tú nunca fuiste una señorita de compañía, nunca he estado con una y nunca lo estaré, _khriso mou_ –afirmó Dar con emoción–. Eres especial, te metiste en mi corazón y me enseñaste a sentir cosas que nunca había creído que pudiera llegar a sentir.

–¿Lo dices en serio? –una burbuja de felicidad se había instalado en el pecho de Serena, e iba agrandándose más y más, hasta el punto de dejarla sin respiración.

–Completamente en serio –confirmó Dar.

–El orgullo precede a la caída –lo pinchó Serena, con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

–Conejo rápido no llega lejos, tortuga llega segura – replicó Dar, frotando la boca contra su cuello, hasta que Serena se estremeció entre sus brazos–. Pero siento haber sido tan lento en el aprendizaje.

–Te perdonaré porque yo también te quiero –susurró ella–. No me atreví a admitirlo hasta que casi fue demasiado tarde, porque me daba miedo involucrarme demasiado y acabar herida.

–Nunca te haré daño –le juró Dar–. Mi ambición es casarme contigo y pasar el resto de mi vida garantizando tu felicidad y la de nuestros hijos.

Serena le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo miró con ojos de adoración y una sonrisa deslumbrante.

–No pienso quejarme de eso. Además, sé que vas a ser un padre fantástico –aseveró con cariñosa certeza.

–¿Aunque carezca de modales?

–¿Eso lo dice el tipo que me abre todas las puertas y me cede el paso?

–¿Así que te has dado cuenta de mi cambio de comportamiento? –protestó Dar–. Entonces, ¿por qué no lo has mencionado?

–¡No quería darte motivos para que fueras aún más engreído! –Serena se rió, rebosante de excitación y felicidad.

–Tienes que fijarte para animarme, _khriso mou_ –le dijo Dar con voz entrecortada. Se apretó contra su cuerpo para asegurarse de que notaba, sin que cupiera duda posible, el efecto que tenía en él.

–¡Santo cielo, Dar, lo último que necesitas de mí es que te anime! –Serena se rió de la idea. Rebosante de júbilo, lo rodeó con los brazos y se apoyó en él para ponerse en pie.


	12. Epílogo

Epílogo

Cuatro años después, el día de su aniversario de boda, Serena bajó paseando hasta la playa, donde Dar jugaba a la pelota con sus hijos, Zafiro y Mamoru, Malaquite, el marido de Mina y su hijo, Karim. Serena llevaba en brazos a Rini, su bebé de seis meses de edad. Era una niña preciosa, con el pelo de su madre y los ojos de su padre.

Para variar, la playa que había bajo la casa, usualmente vacía, estaba a rebosar. El abuelo de Dar, Theron, compartía una mesa en la arena con Neherenia, Leonides y la hija de ambos, Olympia. Para esa tarde había planificada una barbacoa familiar. Rei, Nicolas, sus gemelos y Hotaru llegarían en el fabuloso yate de Nicolas antes del anochecer. Serena sabía que sería una celebración fantástica y ruidosa, con niños corriendo como locos y las cuatro hermanas charlando sin parar para ponerse al día respecto a las últimas noticias.

Lo estaba deseando.

–Dame a esa preciosa bebé –pidió Mina, estirando los brazos hacia Rini, que ofreció una desdentada sonrisa a su tía–. Típico de ti acertar así. Yo voy a tener otro niño, y eso que estaba convencida de que esta vez sería una niña –se lamentó, dándose una palmadita en el vientre redondeado.

–Quizás la próxima vez –dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

–Le he dicho a Malaquite que no habrá una próxima vez.

–Le dijiste lo mismo después del nacimiento de Karim – le recordó Serena a su hermana, adorando lo unidas que volvían a estar tras largos años de distanciamiento.

–¿Lo dije? –Mina suspiró–. A Malaquite lo vuelven loco los críos, casi tanto como a Dar.

Dar, que llegaba con un niño de pelo negro removiéndose bajo cada musculoso brazo, dejó a los gemelos en el suelo y sacó algo para beber de la nevera portátil.

Después, cruzó la arena para quitarle a su hija a Mina y alzarla en el aire. La niña se rió encantada, agitando las piernecitas y los brazos regordetes con excitación. Era una bebé muy risueña, de risa contagiosa, mientras que sus hermanos eran revoltosos e incansables, y no daban a sus padres un momento de respiro.

A veces, a Serena le costaba creer que habían pasado años desde su discreta boda en la isla, a la que solo había asistido la familia. Después de la ceremonia habían celebrado una gran fiesta; exactamente seis semanas más tarde, habían nacido los gemelos, prematuros. Una de las niñeras se hizo cargo de Rini y Dar cruzó la arena para reunirse con Serena. Una vez a su lado, le puso un brazo sobre los hombros.

–Feliz aniversario, _pethi mou_ –le dijo, frotando la sensual boca contra su sien.

Serena tocó con aprecio las perfectas perlas que brillaban en su cuello, regalo de Dar por tan señalada ocasión. Su regalo de boda había sido un extravagante y lujoso collar de zafiros; Dar le había confesado que el día de la boda de Neherenia, cuando la había visto descender por la escalera de la casa de la isla, se la había imaginado luciendo zafiros a juego con sus ojos. La generosidad de su marido le había llevado a contar con una colección de joyas y un vestuario de lo más especial. Serena nunca podría volver a utilizar la excusa de que no tenía nada que ponerse, porque tenía a su disposición una maravillosa selección de ropa. De hecho, cualquier cosa que quería, Dar se aseguraba de proporcionársela; a Serena le encantaba sentirse mimada y valorada por primera vez en su vida.

–Feliz aniversario, mi amor –le contestó, alzando la mirada hacia su guapo y moreno marido, resplandeciente de felicidad–. ¿Ha estado el matrimonio a la altura de tus expectativas hasta el momento?

–La vida contigo ha superado todas mis expectativas – replicó Dar, apretándola contra su cuerpo, caldeado por el sol.

–Sé que hasta que aparecí nunca soñaste con que disfrutarías teniendo tres pequeñajos correteando a tus pies –bromeó Serena con cariño. Observó con aprobación cómo Malaquite abrazaba a Mina, en un claro ejemplo de la confianza existente entre una pareja muy unida. Serena nunca había soñado que enamorarse pudiera llegar a proporcionarle tanta felicidad.

–Cuantos más, mejor –dijo Dar, acariciando su rostro con sus ojos azules y cargados de sensualidad y pasión–. Podríamos volver a la casa para ver cómo va la organización del catering.

Ella se sonrojó bajo la luz del sol, correspondiendo con hambre a su intensa mirada de deseo y excitación, que el paso del tiempo no había empezado siquiera a atemperar.

–Haré lo que gustes –le dijo con voz temblorosa.

–Oh, lo que yo guste, lo que me gusta muchísimo eres tú –gruñó Dar en respuesta, afirmando el brazo con el que la rodeaba y conduciéndola de vuelta hacia la casa.

El deseo de su marido por ella nunca dejaba de hacer que Serena se sintiera como la mujer más excitante del mundo; ya ni recordaba lo que era sentirse como una segundona. Esbozó una sonrisa rebosante de amor y pasión, feliz, relajada y agradecida por la seguridad y continuidad que le ofrecía su unido círculo familiar.

Fin


End file.
